Lonesome Life
by As Darkness Takes Over
Summary: There are always mysteries and dangers lurking around each corner. Now that she has entered his life will he be able to keep her on the outside? despite knowing her...   This story Will be halted until the current chapters is replaced. Major changed will be made, feel free to read now and later. Hasn't been forgotten.
1. Beginning!

Books » Harry Potter » **Lonesome Life**Author: As Darkness Takes Over1. Beginning!2. Hogwarts3. Separating between lies and Truth4. Not Looking Too GoodRated: T - English - Adventure/Mystery - Reviews: 1 - Published: 02-19-11 - Updated: 12-08-11id:6758731

Himaru Mai was just an ordinary shinigami within Soul Society, she was no special, she wasn't too strong, nor did she get in trouble much, she mostly kept for herself. So why had he sent for the girl? Because there were something about her, something he knew about her that he knew she didn't know he knew. Yes, she had a very large secret one that would puzzle many and draw much attention. But it was hard to notice it at all. He hadn't; not before he was sent on a mission to that place, whatever it was named, not before he was told that she was one of them. There were only five with him. All of them were either stronger, smarter or better then her at something. But that was what attracted attention, she was completely normal. No one noticed her, she was, quite literally, nothing special. Like no one took real notice of her.

So he had summoned her to his office in hope to get something, and she should be there any time soon. He hoped that she would be more useful then the two others, they were all secretive, but none of them could tell him something that could stand out, something that would keep them undetected while on the mission. He knew he was quite unfair with that, however, it was necessarily. He couldn't work with someone whom would blow up the while operation, it could get them killed.

Speak of the Devil, and she shall come. "Come in," Hitsugaya Toshiro ordered shortly. The door was opened and she stepped inside, her white hair falling down her shoulders, her red eyes stared at him with cold eyes that spoke of pain and death. He could see her eyes, but she refused to meet his own. Mai stood beside the small white haired captain, not meeting his eyes. Her eyes firmly on his cheek.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Sit down, Himaru. We need to talk," The small captain ordered. Mai sighed softly before doing what she was told.

"What do I do?" The words slipped before she could gather them.

"Why would you amuse you did something?" A single white eyebrow was lifted to the hairline.

"Why else summon me?"

"I've got a mission. But I can't do it alone. You will most likely come along," Toshiro figured that was the best way to approach her. If it was true what the soutaichou told him, then she would be guarding her secrets cautiously. And wouldn't open up to him easily. "There's something interfering with twelfth division network. Captain Kurotsuchi searched for the problem and found it in England, or more closer to Scotland." Her body was tense. "The source came from a school, but that school isn't just a normal school out in nowhere. Do you know of such a school?"

"How would I know of any school of such?"

"Really? It came to my attention that you would have been accepted with open arms there. And I gathered enough information that they wouldn't forget once they died."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," she told him stubbornly.

"No? I was under the impression that you were a witch. You see, there are certain evidence that could let to that. But the other witches and wizards has so far has come up useless."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mai faked her ignorance. Toshiro smirked, widening at her confused expression.

"If you didn't know what a wizard or a witch was then you would have asked," Toshiro told her, smirking all the same.

"Damn," She breathed out. "Very well. Yes, despite of whom I am – not that I'm going to tell you that – I am a witch yes. Happy?"

"Not quite," Toshiro replied, frowning. "You don't appear any special, I find that rather suspicious."

"That is good. I'd be rather... disappointed if you did not."

"Care to tell me why?" he asked cautiously.

"Do I have a choice? No, didn't think so either." She sighed heavily, not taking her eyes off him. She then took and waved her hand in a circle motion and mumbled something he could not quite catch. "That was a warding spell, it allows no one to trespass, listen in or anything like that. All in all we have all the privacy we could ask for. Back to the question, as you know, we like to keep our distance from everyone else. We like to keep to ourselves, the less whom know the better.

You are correct though – not all is as it seems. I am far from average, in which direction, well, you shall discover so later on. I have cast a charm so that I won't be... detected beyond the normal. In all, I am just a normal, uninteresting girl. Or so I appear. As you know I am a witch thus I cannot be normal in your stander, I am considered abnormal even among my own for reasons I will not tell you.

Our world is far from safe, I believe we're in a war, a war that has not be fought for thirteen years now. Yes, I like to keep myself updated, not that I allow someone to know about it though. You're going to Hogwarts, aren't you? It is the only school in the UK after all. That is going to be very dangerous, you'll need the help you can get. But don't worry I'll take care of you. After all I know all there is to know, for now."

With that Mai rose from her seat, that she had conveniently sat down in at the very beginning and left – Disappearing, actually. Toshiro cursed out loud. He didn't get to say what he wanted. Oh well, they were leaving to that place anyway, whatever that blond shopkeeper called it.

'–'

A girl sat in a tree, her black eyes closed against the cold summer breeze. A smile spread across her lips. Her body slack against the trunk she was hiding in. Not that she could hide from Mai. But it was worth a try anyway. She was the only one honoured enough to know a little of her true powers.

"Keiko," The soft voice that she knew only belonged to only to her friend, called out to her, softly. Keiko opened her eyes, black eyes met with deadly scarlet ones.

"Mai," She said softly in a breath whisper. Mai brushed a strain of hair away from her eyes softly. "What did he want?" Mai jumped elegantly up the tree and landed on the thicker branch above her. She settled down with her foot dangling from the branch and her arms folded.

Just like always.

"Oh nothing much. Nothing seriously."

"Then why did he call you?" Keiko pressed on, she knew very well that she wouldn't get much of an answer. She knew that. But despite that, she had to try. She just had to.

"Who knows..." Mai answered, in a earthy tone she used whenever she wanted to get away from the subject at hand. "Anyway, what are you hiding for? Or rather,- why are you hiding?"

"The same reason as always, I suppose."

"Ah." The two entered a silent, watching as the summer sun graced the trees with it's warmth. People weren't inside, but rather outside, chatting, training or just lazying around. Mai closed her eyes, her face scrunched up in displeasure. Her body rose and fell in a even, strained tempo.

"I hate crowds..." Mai whispered softly after awhile. "The stank... the filth... I can't stand it... Makes me want to kill them all... Damn..." The day slowly turned to dusk and yet people was still there, doing whatever they wanted.

"I know. I just don't understand why..." Keiko let her statement hang between them.

"Of course not... I can't tell you. You'd hate me for it..." Mai replied opening her eyes and looked up at the setting sun.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I would."

"But I'm not you, now am I?" Keiko looked up at her, she couldn't see the tears, nor could she see the smile. But it was there.

"No you aren't. That's why I'm hanging out with you. But you're still a human. Humans fear what they don't understand, what they fear, they destroy. If it's too strong, or something, they'll do everything in their power to destroy them."

"Come on s' late, lets go to bed. I've got a feeling tomorrow's gonna be a long boring day."

Mai jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on her legs, Keiko followed her down, and together, side by side, they left those idiots to get drunken alone.

'–'

From absolutely nowhere a Japanese door opened and two black clad soul reapers stepped out from it, Mai looked around, waiting patiently for the small captain to emerge from the door. The small Captain stepped beside her, ignoring the rather perplexed look she was carrying around. Two black butterflies fluttered around them before they disappeared again, leaving them alone once more.

"This is it?" Mai asked.

"Yes, Himaru, _this_ is it," The smaller replied gruffly.

"all right, all right. No need to get angry, Captain," Mai took hold of his upper arm and dragged him in. "Hello! Anyone here? Urahara, whatever your name was!"

"My, my, what a rude one." A voice replied from behind. A tall blond stepped man stepped out from the shadows. "Your bodies lays in the backroom, I've got the plane tickets for you here," He waved with two paper notes.

Mai scoffed before getting both of their bodies, dragging them by the hair, Urahara made a disapproving noise, Mai shoot him a glare before stepping into her gigai. She closed her eyes, before shortly after grunting happily.

Toshiro walked up to the man and napped the two tickets away from him. Urahara just smiled.

"I believe you have the letters?" Toshiro nodded. "Good." Mai looked up at Toshiro and lifted an eyebrow.

"Where, I might ask, are we going?"

"Digon Alley." Urahara replied to her question.

"Then we won't need those tickets. Captain, grab onto my arm."

Hitsugaya did as he was told and squashed her hand in his, however, Mai just smiled slight annoyed and with a loud crack they were gone. It felt like going through a tube, a very small one at that, Toshiro decided, his heart and body cried out in rage at the very painful travelling way. He forced down a choke. Just when he thought he wasn't escaping and it was certain death, it stopped all together. He grabbed onto something hard, breakable and warm.

"Better?" Mai asked him, vibrations going through his arm. He looked up and saw him holding her firmly on the shoulder, leaning slightly on her for support. He nodded silently. "Great, lets go."

She tugged him carefully through the ally and they entered a street full of shops, they had the most bizarre things he had ever seen. Like cauldrons and brooms hanging from the windows, sweet shops and many more to be mentioned. To say it was impressive... not to mention odd.

"Captain, welcome to Digon Ally," she told him as she notice his eyes wander from place to place.

Mai took him to something that looked like a... not stable bank, but the building was really, really wired, not that he said that out loud. Who knows what's she'd say. He wasn't going to risk the chance anyway.

"Heed the warning, Captain. You'll do well not forgetting it," Mai whispered softly in his ear as they crossed the door, he looked up at the door, reading it quietly. "Keep close to me. They may be small, but they know what they're doing, things might turn ugly."

Mai stopped in front of a tall desk, a small man sat behind it, he leaned down, and she leaned up, and whispered something that he couldn't understand. Then the goblin nodded shortly.

"Everything seems to be fine. Come with me." The goblin said gruffly.

He laid them through the hall and into a dark clamp place. Mai settled herself down in the trolley, she looked at him and he unwillingly sat down beside her. The goblin sat in front of them.

"If you get easily sick, I suggest to try to focus on something else." Mai told her. Just when Hitsugaya was about to retort, the cart nudged to and they were zooming away.

Right, right, left, right, up, down, into a green stinky water, up from it, right, right, left, down, left, left, right, left, left, right, right, down. Hitsugaya, somewhere along lost track of all the swings and turns. All he knew, was that he was sick to the stomach and terrible dizzy. He didn't know how Mai managed to look calm, and enjoy it. When the carriage finally came to stop, Hitsugaya tumbled out past Mai and fell to the floor. Or he would've, if it wasn't for the cold hand wrapped around his torso.

"It's crazy isn't it? Everyone has more or less the same reaction. Some handle it worst then others and some better. I had it worse when I first took it. I just got used to it and found it enjoyable at later date." Mai told him, keeping him up. "Grünewald, if you please."

The goblin walked up to a normal wall and stroke his hand down a crack,a loud cracking noise sounded from the wall, before it stilled. He turned to Mai and looked at her. A silent massage went past the two of them. Mai's cold hands left him and walked up to the wall were the fine crack, she bit her finger and let the blood drip down the crack. More cracking noises sounded from it and the door swung open to reveal... lots of lots of gold. There were few shelves with several items he had no idea what was. There were even books and scrolls there. Mai walked straight in as she owned it all – which she probably did.

"Captain what are you waiting for? Get the money." Mai threw a leather pouch at him. "Don't worry about the space. I've hexed it. "We'll need lots of money if we're going to buy what we're going to buy all the stuff we're going to need lots of money. Can't go wandering around here all day, don't have the time for it." Mai reach up on the shelf and withdraw something from it and stored in her pocket. She ran across the small ...room. She reached up and took a goblet and fished something out from it, then she reached out up to the shelf and snatched something from it before putting it around her neck and hiding it.

"Done, Captain?"

Hitsugaya looked up. "Toshiro. Yes, I'm done."

"Beg you pardon?" Mai sounded rather confused.

"My name, you can't call me captain all the time."

"Sure I can. We're not going to start Hogwarts until next year anyway. So it doesn't really matter. Besides... Nah forget it. I'm just being wired again."

"_What? _We're not going to the school before _next year_!"

"Yes. Did you really think you'd be able to handle forth or fifth year _now_?" Mai asked. "Do you think you're going in the first or second year?" Hitsugaya stared shocked at her. "Are you bloody mad? Do you really think that it's just to wave your wand and say hocus-pocus and expect something to happen? Everything aren't circled around magic you know. There's things that you need to be thought that will make everyone's life easier. And you lack control. But this is not the place for this – let's go."

When they got out, Toshiro was only walking because Mai decided to hold him up. He couldn't walk without her. She said that he took it surprisingly well, most people who went there, down to her bank account that is, ended up fainting and throwing up -neither which he had done. Same went with apparating.

Toshiro clicked his tongue, he watched as that person talk with Mai, discussing a price on a rather expensive book she was going to buy. Why she wished to buy it, he didn't know. Toshiro growled warningly at her.

"Yes, yes, Hon, I'm coming." Mai handed the money and they were on their way. Halfway to their next destination, Hitsugaya swatted her hand away from his shoulder that seemed to be too comfortably there.

"Hon?" He growled at her.

"Hm? Oh yeah. You were growing impatient, so I couldn't help myself. Besides, you wanted to stop being called captain, didn't you? Well, you got your wish. Hon -or Honey- it is." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

They went into another shop, this time one that held a lot of cauldrons. Hm... the only things we're missing now is the uniforms, the ingredients, and wands..." Mai said thoughtfully.

"The uniforms, apparently, we won't need them until next year."

"True, but have it done now is better. I can always charm them so they grow when we do, and some other nifty spells that could be proven useful. And the wand... Oh, well, hopefully it won't take that long." Mai looked thoughtfully at him, puffing her cheeks. "all right, let's go to Olivander. He got good wands and besides he has mine.

Olivander's shop was rather dusty, Mai walked around the desk and peered in, she didn't seem to pleased with the outcome of not finding him and she shouted out to him.

"Miss Jean, it has been a long time. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You know me, I tend to disappear for a century or two. How do you'd. You've lived for quite sometime"

"Ah, yes, you do. And I couldn't be better. And who's this?"

"Oh this? Well he's new in the pact. I took him in quite sometime ago. We'll attend Hogwarts soon, you know, people keep on going without us. So I tend to go there a few times a century."

"More like millennium or two." Olivander comment for himself. "Well I suppose your brother needs a wand then. Come here, we need to get you a wand." Hitsugaya walked over to the desk and stood before it.

"Oi, Hon, I need to make sure of something, I'll be back in a few!" And Mai left him.

"Well, reach out your wand-hand then," The old man, Olivander, told him. Hitsugaya, had no idea what he was talking about, but reached out his sword-hand. Several measures started to take measure of him while the old man started to look through selves before pulling one out. "The core is unicorn hair, eight inches long and the wood is from a Cherry Tree." Hitsugaya took it, A quiet growling sound, made it's known form the back of his head. He waiting for something to happen. "Well, give it a wave!"

The stairs caught fire. Olivander stopped it before any harm could come to the stairs.

Several wands later, and the store was almost turned to ashes, and the dragon still had to accept any wand. However, Olivander, couldn't be any happier, Hitsugaya found out while watching him, take out one after another. Every time he seemed a little happier.

Olivander disappeared somewhere and returned not long after with a white box with blue and black pattern, almost skipping in joy. At the same time, Mai returned.

"Oi, Olivander, what's up?"

"Oh, the joys!" He sung! "I think I've found it's master! He's the only one who has been so difficult to place since you!" Olivander shouted in joy.

"You mean it!" A smirk spread across her face. "Oh joys to the world!"

"Speaking of wands – why not use _that_ one?"

"Uh – because I can't attract too much attention, you know. After all it is written off in the books in Hogwarts. As long if you look at the right places it should be quite easy to find."

The wand prescient to him, was a long soft brown one with a rather pointy age that he no doubt could poke someone's aye out. The handle was a dark ice royal blue colour. It was a rather beautiful wand.

"The wand is made from a mountain ash tree, it's ten inches long, the core is from an ice dragon heart strings. Very rare."

"Ice dragon?"

"Yeah. Most likely, they don't exit today, though. That wand was formed from a dragon that lived in Siberia a long time ago, when I was still young. Most believe there are only fire dragons, but even fire dragons are categorized, like those who can fly and those who cannot. Those who have wings and so one. But there aren't only fire breathing dragons. A long time ago, there were several dragons, it's said this happened before humans came around, fire breathing, sky lords, water snake, most known as serpent, earth dragons, more common known as lizards. From those four sorts they mated with any dragon.

So when a water serpent and a sky lord mated an ice dragon was created. You get it. However, when humans came they tried to tame the dragons, when they couldn't do that, they killed them. One after one they went down, and now there are only the fire dragons humans know about."

Mai closed her eyes. "But enough of this. We need to leave soon. Olivander, I trust you've kept my wand safe?"

"Of course, darling. It's right here." Olivander disappeared for five minutes flat and returned with a white box. Mai was handed the box and she took out the white wand from within. The wand was more beautiful then a snow filled landscape. The wand was white with red and yellow strings running up it. The handle was a frozen pink, like sakura petals.

"I trust no one knows of it?"

"Indeed. No one knows. It's reminded safe, here with me, since you disappeared those years ago." Olivander told her.

"Ah, thank you, Olivander. How much do you want for the wand?"

"Oh, I don't wish for money. It's a gift. Take it. I've had it so long, it's an honour to see it finally leave."

Mai smirked. "That's true. Well then." Mai threw him a money bag. "Go find something no wand-maker have ever made a wand of. Lets get going, Hon."

The two of them entered a deadly silent as they walked down, Hitsugaya didn't know how to approach what he wanted to ask without scaring her too much.

"Mai,"

"Hm?"

"In the beginning you two were talking about something. Something about a pact. What exactly was that?" Hitsugaya looked coldly up at the taller girl.

"Captain, there's lot of things you don't know about me or the wizard world. But even among the wizards, people like me are feared. Particular me. People fear what they don't understand, what they fear they destroy, remember I told you that? Well it's true. Before humans and wizards there were dragons and other creatures that ruled the world. But slowly humans become a part of the picture... And, well, things changed. And not for the better.

Those who ruled before was killed, and the magical creatures were killed in large degrees. Some more human then others, that who survived, those who could out smart humans, like dragons, unicorns, werewolves, elves and so on. But those who were not, died out, and only some was spared."

"that doesn't explain what this had to do with you."

"Oh? If you cannot figure it out then I shan't tell you." Mai looked sadly down at him.

The two of them entered the shop, and a woman greeted them happily.

"I can't seem to remember you two. It's really odd. I would've remembered faces like yours if you ever came to wander here. That I'm sure of."

"That's because you haven't. We were home tutored. Besides we lived in Japan, we're from Asia. This is my brother Toshiro Hitsugaya and I'm Mai Himaru.

"Oh, that's strange. You've different surnames, even though your siblings." The woman fasted a school uniform on Toshiro.

"Yeah... Always thought it strange, really. Hitsugaya and Himaru don't really go along well, so he's Hitsugaya after the mother, and I Himaru after father."

"Well, that's a strange way of doing it."

"I suppose. But it works. How many have white hair?" The madam laughed slightly.

"Right you are. Not many do have white hair."

"Yeah, my mother was an albino, I suppose we got our mother genes more then dad's. Though I've got my mother's he got father's eyes."

"But he's so small..."

"Yeah, mum was small and thin, dad was tall and not so thin." Mai replied curtly. The madam removed the uniforms from the two and folded them.

"Do you want water proof charm added along with cleansing, fire-"

"That won't be necessarily. I can do it myself." Mai took out several golden coins and handed them to the madam. "Thank you for your help. Hon, do we have everything now? Oh we still need a pet." Toshiro made a disapproving noise. "Don't worry. I won't make you keep a cat or an owl. Nope. We'll catch my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yup."

"And who might your friend be?" Toshiro asked her, suspiciously.

"Hm? Huh? Oh... Well he's a water dragon."

"I thought you said they were extinct."

"As far humans know," Mai retorted 'in a matter of fact' way.

"What else have you been hiding from me?"

"Oh, you know; a bit of this and a bit of that. Everyone's got their secrets."

'–'

Toshiro was looking for Himaru, she once had again disappeared under his nose. And he even told her to stay close – but no! She just had to run away somewhere. She always had to leave for somewhere else where he wasn't. What a troublesome child.

"Good afternoon, Captain!" His irresponsible lieutenant called out, jogging up to him. "Why are you here, Captain? Shouldn't you work on paperwork?"

"The soutaichou called for a captaincy meeting, he wants Himaru there as well. However I can't seem to find her anywhere. And besides, I've already told you; go do paperwork!" She disappeared before he could do anything.

"Um... pardon me, Captain Hitsugaya," a tiny voice asked from behind. "But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Please forgive me for my rudeness. But I couldn't help but hear you were looking for Himaru, like Himaru Mai." A nervous raven haired girl asked him.

"_Yes_," Toshiro hissed. "Like in Himaru Mai."

"Then I could lead you to her. But you have to promise you won't go look for her again. She doesn't know I know. Or I think she doesn't know."

"What's your name?"

"Ah, sorry for my rudeness, my names is Fujimoto Keiko. Please come with me."

Keiko led him away from Seireitei and into the forest near it. For several minutes that could have been hours hadn't been for her knowledge. Soon they came to a clearing with a waterfall and a lake bellow. On the cliff, very close to the waterfall, was a person sleeping under the burning sun.

"We're here." Keiko pointed at the person sleeping. "She up there. If she doesn't move her secret spot, please don't find her as long there aren't life and death situation going on." With that Keiko left him with the sleeping girl.

Toshiro walked up to the sleeping girl and pocked her with his wand. "Oi, Himaru, wake up! The soutaichou called." Mai bat the wand away before turning away from it. "_**Himaru!**_" He yelled out tiered of her sleeping.

Mai sat up and looked around, confused. "Oh, Hon, what is it?"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped, annoyed at her. Mai smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, Captain." He knew she was taunting him.

"Let's go, Himaru. They won't wait forever." Toshiro dragged her up and flash stepped away. The last thing he heard was Mai yelling after him to wait.

Mai stopped right behind Toshiro, and stared easily over his head. "Whoa, that's dangerous, Captain, don't just stop. I would've crashed into you, you know."

"Be quiet!"

Toshiro opened the doors and walked in, Mai trailed after him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you're late. Very unlike you."

"Well that's actually my fault and not his, as I decided to run off to somewhere I knew I wouldn't be _disturbed_ because no one _knew_ about it." She looked slightly annoyed at Toshiro before turning to the soutaichou. "My apologizes."

Several minutes into the meeting and Mai was dozing off. Well it wasn't completely her fault, now was it? Keeping someone up for two days was no good. Her head landed on Toshiro's shoulder her face rested in between her neck and shoulder.

"Himaru," Toshiro snapped when he felt the weight of the girl on him. Blurry hazy eyes opened and stared unseeing over the room. The room had gone eerie silent as every person in her room watched her and the smaller captain.

"Not now, Hon. I'll do it later." Mai snuggled closer to Toshiro.

"Himaru!" Toshiro barked out angrily, pushing her away from her shoulder.

"Captain?" She questioned rather sleepily. "Lemme sleep." She sat down by the wall and let her head tittle down.

"No. Don't be disrespectful." That seemed to snap her awake.

"_Disrespectful!_" She hissed angrily at him. She got up and pushed him hard in the chest. He walked to the middle of the room. "I haven't slept for the last bloody forty eight hours, you _idiot_. I've been up and going calling meetings. Creating a past that doesn't exists! All so that you could stay safe if Albus _fucking_ Dumbledore decided to take a peak inside _your bloody_ head! And you call me _disrespectful_!

You're not the one who had to sit up making up a plausible story. You're not the one stuck making sure they all knew who you were. And if it came to it, would know not to harm you and give you back to me. You're not the one who had to spend hours on hours creating the potion that would trap your memories within your mind so no one could find them! You're not the one who had to worry about what would happen if this place were to be found out! You're not the one – _I am_! And you call _me disrespectful_?"

"Well, no one _asked_ you to do all of that!" Toshiro growled, just as angrily.

"No one _needed_ to!" Mai shoot back. "You're like eleven year old kid! You've no control! You've got no idea what you're getting yourself into. You've no idea what a wizard or a witch can do to you!"

"_I can_ managed just fine by _my own_!"

"_A__cerbus__!"_ Toshiro was thrown to the other side of the room, heaving for his breath. His skin melted away slowly, blood fell and his flesh started to slowly. But it did not stop there, it continued in. He could only heave for his breath where he was laying, dying on the floor.

Unohana rushed over to the boy and tried to heal him with kidou, but to her dismay, he kept on bleeding and nothing helped at all. Mai walked over to him and Unohana stopped her just as she reached him.

"You've done enough." Her voice was thick and heavy.

"Che, like he'll survive if you'd keep doing what you're doing," Mai pointed out to her. Unohana bit her lip. "It's dark magic, Captain. There's a few who knows about that curse. Even less can treat it."

"And you can?"

"Of course, or else I wouldn't use it. I don't use things I don't know how to heal. It might backfire on me," Mai told her softly. She held her hand close to the small captain and mumbled something over and over. Blood started to retreat and the wounds closed. His breath was deep and calm, like nothing had happened.

"Magic is a powerful thing. A lot of things can be done with it. And there a some that can't. Magic can create nothing into something, it is even possible to create food. Though it is not easy task. Spells can kill a person and it'll seem as they just fell over dead. But there aren't many wizards in the world, we are all dying out. There are many whom have forgotten the importance of Magic and what is it. They have forgotten that it's even alive. All because we're getting closer to muggles." Mai looked down at the still sleeping boy.

"He should be just fine. Give him some nutrient food and a bit of rest, and he'll be up going within the next six hours."

"_Six hours?_" Unohana repeated.

"Yes,_ six hours_. Hadn't he been over working himself so much it would've been two to just recover from the intense pain. Well, the pain he experienced is a drop of water to the ocean I'm gonna feel if I don't success. When he wakes up, tell him that I'm working in his office and he probably won't get anything done."

'–'

Hitsugaya sat by his desk, doing paperwork, he was rather annoyed. For the first, he had been sleeping for almost six straight hours because of something Mai had done to him. And that alone, led him to his second annoyance; Mai, was, once again, missing. It really frustrated him to no end. She always disappeared. Why couldn't she just stay where he could see her at all times? He was after all, older, not to talk about her superior by far.

A crack sounded through the room, for a second he saw Himaru appear before him, and then she fell down on the floor. Bleeding heavily, clouting her her wounded leg with one hand, while the other fumbled with her wand. The wound was by far mean small. A part of her leg had fallen off. She had already lost lots of blood.

"Himaru!" Toshiro gasped out. He seated himself beside Mai and used his Captain Haori to put pressure where the missing piece of her tight were. "Keep the pressure on, I'll get Unohana."

"No," Mai whispered, grabbing Toshiro's sleeve before he could leave. "No. It's just a split. I've got to do this." Mai gasped, her eyes getting hazier. "My wand."

Toshiro reached inside her robes and took out her wand and handed it to her, she mumbled something hoarsely and the blood soon started to retreat into the wound and said wound got back the missing part of it's tight.

Mai led on the ground, breathing heavily, above her stood her captain, looking rather angrily – pissed off at her.

"What's wrong Captain?" Said captain kicked her in the head, hard. "What was that for?"

"Idiot," Toshiro grumbled. "What are you up to anyway?"

Mai stared puzzled at the small man going back to his never ending paperwork. Her scarlet eyes watching him.

"I'm trying to apparate from Soul society to the living world and back again. Which is apparently not as easy as it sounds. But I must say I'm getting a hang of it."

"You're _getting a hang of it!_" Toshiro all but hissed.

"_Yes_. It's not just to move around and expect everything to go perfect. It's not like flash stepping, you literately remove yourself from one point and appear another. If someone can't do it properly a part will be left somewhere else. What I just did, well I got the part of tight back again. Oh I'm going to teach you that, but not before there's just a few days left of the school. Not important. When do we leave? It's gonna be a long year."

"Not longer then this."

"Oh, trust me; it's gonna be three times as longer then this year."

'–'

Hitsugaya stared up at the large mansion before him, he could feel an eyebrow twitch in annoyance, it was huge, really huge, and well perfect. The shape was that of a castle, the garden was as large as Kuchiki, just twice s large. And that was just the front of it.

"Himaru," He chocked out through a growl, "what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much, Captain. Just moving back into my mansion. Well, one of them, anyway. A I've prepared one in Japan, Italy, Rome, Norway, France and in Francisco. And I think I've set an Igloo in Siberia and someone decided to prepare one in Hungary."

"What do you need with all that?" Hitsugaya asked, rather confused.

"Oh, I just put them up for vacation and hiding places if someone were to decide to interfere with our private lives." Himaru shrugged carelessly. "Knuckle."

A silent pop made Toshiro jump. Behind the two of them were a small elf like being with large bark brown eyes, it also carried long point ears that reminded him of a bats.. He only wore a rag that covered his body with a symbol of a Asiatic dragon coiling it's way down.

"Mistress called for Knuckle."

"Take Toshiro to find an appropriate room."

"Yes of course, Mistress. I'll take Master Toshiro to an appropriate room. This way Master Toshiro."

"Don't worry about adjusting it to your liking, you're, after all, going to spend your nights there." Mai shouted after him. When Toshiro turned to look after her she wasn't there.

There were a lot of room, Toshiro found out. On the first floor was a long hall, a dinning room, a kitchen -though he wasn't allowed in there-, a living room, three bathrooms, a fireplace, that was roughly the same size of Kuchiki's dinning room, with a carpet of pure white fur that was quite nice laying on. There were also a ballroom which occupied most of the ground floor. There were also a very, very large library that out did every of Soul Society's, with shelves on shelves with books he couldn't even imagine.

The first floor contained a very large hall with several doors, he was shown several room that was bedrooms he could choose between, however, he found just one to his liking, the one that the elf was rather hesitating to let him have, but agreed to hear with his mistress about it. Said room was icy blue and was connected to a balcony and a bathroom that had tiles on the wall like water, it had a bath two could fit into, and the other standers. But no soap or towels. Something told Toshiro no one had lived in there for a long time.

They walked straight past second floor, the elf said something of not being up there as he had no right without mistress permission. The third floor looked rather of one for entertainment then anything, several games occupied the floor, a broom? Books and so on. But that one too, seemed like no one had been there for quite sometime. He was led past a room and the elf told him that it was just a bathroom so no one would be forced to go down the stairs every time. There were also a small bar there with a small refrigerator. But he had a feeling no one needed it.

The forth floor was split into two parts, one he was told the elves lived at the other where gusts spent the night. Over all, it wasn't that bad, as they had quite a few bathrooms, a kitchen of their own, rooms that matched his own back in Seireitei. The other part was the one for the elves, they, too, didn't have it so bad, but not as good as the other rooms. When he asked about it, Knuckle told him they were a house elves, and gave him a strange look. As if that explained everything.

He'd have to ask Mai about that later.

Over all, he was led down again to the first floor, but despite the tour, there were several room he hadn't seen that he was told not go. Even the last floor was access denied. Only very few was allowed up there. And no one had gone up there for the last few centuries. It made him wonder how old was Mai really.

The backyard, he found out, was very lovely, it had a sitting place with comfortably chairs a table, on the garden was a swing made of three with two swings, it was rather rusty and old, but nonetheless beautiful. There were also a rather large pond that could be swam in, but now, there was just ducks swimming in it. Several lotus flowers perked up from the water surface. It was very beautiful with it's trees and flowers poking up from the ground randomly. It gave a touch of natural, and not human created.

"So how do you like my home?" Mai asked from behind Toshiro.

"It's beautiful," Toshiro approached with his curiosity carefully. "But I'm wondering why you didn't let me see everything, and more so of the North wing."

"Sometimes, Toshiro, you remind me too much of a child I once knew," Mai stared sadly up at the sky. "There are things in the world a person cannot handle, the secrets I keep, I keep them for a reason. I've told you what I can, and I hide what I must. Until I see you fit of what hides behind what you see, you will remind ignorant."

"And what makes you think I'm unfit for the knowledge?"

"You're a child here, Toshiro. There are things you do not know of. It can ruin a person to learn of the truth before knowledge is given. And to give it now will be very cruel. Effective, but cruel. Enough of this. Did you find a room for you liking?"

"Ah, yes, I did. However Knuckle seemed rather hesitated to give it to me."

"Did he know?" Mai laughed out, her eyes filled with amusement. "Knuckle."

"Mistress called for Knuckle?" The elf bowed lowly.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering what room Toshiro picked."

"Master Toshiro choose the room no one wanders in. Master Toshiro choose Young Master's room, Mistress."

"Oh, I suppose. Well prepare it for him. It cannot remind a memory forever."

"Mistress?"

"Take it all up there." Toshiro could officially say he had never seen Mai so depressed and despair out in his short time of knowing the girl.

"As you wish, Mistress." The elf popped away with another bow.

"Mai," Toshiro said softly.

"Hm?" Her voice sounded more broken then anything.

"Who used to have that room?"

"That person, reminds me very much of you, Toshiro. Just like you, I called him, Hon, just like you I kept him hidden from the world."

"But you didn't succeed," Toshiro half stated, half guessed.

"Yes," she nodded, "...no." It became something in between a shake and a nod. "I succeed in protect him, but I could only protect him for so long. Just like any other person, he found a way out of my protection, and when he needed it the most, I wasn't there to save him. I couldn't protect him when it mattered the most. As I said before, someone can only handle so much, and a person can only hide so much."

"Did he die?"

"No. I died. He begged me to kill him, he didn't want to be who he had become, I couldn't do it. I couldn't. So I used a very old and very dangerous piece of magic on him. I put him to eternal sleep. A sleep that one cannot be awoken from. I put him under a sleep only I can awaken him from under a Blue Moon."

"A blue moon? They don't exists."

"But they do. However, I destroyed the last one. So good luck finding one." Toshiro left her in a sober silent for five whole minutes before he got curious again.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"You already forgot," Toshiro groaned. "That boy."

"Oh, him. He's somewhere. I won't tell you where. Now go to sleep I'm sure they're finished preparing your bed. If you get hungry call for Knuckle and get him to get something for you. We'll start our lessons tomorrow."

Mai walked down a long underground leader that she had created a few years ago. The long tunnel used to be a bomb room under the wars, or that was what the muggles called it anyway. It was really untraceable, undetectable, and could even keep the most nifty spells away from it. The only way to find it was if the room was already open. And if, by any chance, the enemy found their way down, there were secret passageways through. And if those were discovered it would take quite sometime to figure out they were all false. In fact some of them didn't end until a life time passed away and some trapped the person within. Just go in looking for succulent.

But that, of course, was illegal today.

Mai entered the large room, it was deserted, just like she left it all those years ago. It was indoor and bare with cold metal tiles and baton walls, ones that could even stand the most powerful bomb anyone could come up with.

She threw the bag down and prepared for Toshiro's first lesson. She dropped the bag and created a false metal arm with a false metal wand that would show him how to prepare spells. In the bag were several books, Defence Against Dark Arts for first and second year. And the rest contained dark magic and side materials which could be a helping if needed. And there were charms for first and second year.

Mai sat down and waited for the young boy.

_**Mai**. _A clear voice called out from within said girl.

_What do you want, Kusagare? _Mai really didn't want to talk to her zanpakutō, but did she listen to her? No, of course not.

_**He's no child. Tell him.**_

_What if I refuse?_

_**Why?**_

_He doesn't know me._

_**That's not true. He knows you better then anyone has since your troubles started.**_

_I'm not prepared to tell him, yet._

_**You'll never be. He reminds you too much of him. You're just as protective of him as well.**_

_..No I'm not._

_**You are. You wouldn't hesitate to just crush him if he had been someone else.**_

_He's a captain._

_**Even more reason to tell him.**_

_I can get in trouble._

_**For what? Telling the truth?**_

_It's the truth I fear._

_**I'm aware. You can just ...delete his memories if they become troublesome.**_

_What about the dragon?_

_**He won't tell.**_

_How do you know?_

_**I talked to him about it.**_

_True._

_**Then why not?**_

_...He reminds me too much of him. It'll be like him all over._

_**You're terrified of the past, aren't you?**_

_It's been so long..._

_**Yet you can't seem to move on. He's dead. He's no more. Move on. Forgive yourself.**_

_He's not dead. I just can't move on. I regret it. I shouldn't have done it._

_**I know. But what done is done. Move on. Form a grave, but him inside, pay your respect, cry and move on. Like you should have all those years ago.**_

_It's gonna take time._

_**A lot of it,**_ Kusagare agreed.

Mai was left alone in the cold place pondering on her silent thought, Kusagare was right though, she really ought to tell the small captain about her deeper secrets. But she needed make sure he wouldn't tell. If they were revealed terrible things could happen. There were no telling what anyone of them would do. They might as well start an out right war. A bloody dangerous too. Honestly her secret could leave a lot of wounds, but it could also heal a lot of wounds. But there would be bloodshed, it always was.

And there were no doubt some of them would come and go as they pleased, it was, after all, her job to take care of them.

"Mai," Mai snapped out of her deep, deep thoughts by the angry voice directly behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating, Captain," She answered just as easily.

"I can see that," The annoyed captain replied. "And that's not what I meant."

I know what you meant, Captain, but what I do, right now, it just doesn't mater. Right now you've to focus on your studies and I'll take care of mine." Mai stopped with the door. "Toshiro the hand is for spells, say a name of a spell and it'll show you it, I don't need to tell you what to do with the books do I? You probably don't need help before it gets more advanced. It's only defence Against Dark Arts and charms, both for first and second years."

Hitsugaya opened the book on a random page and started his lessons. _Wingardium Leviosa._

The day progressed easily, Hitsugaya progressed easily enough, once he finished charms for beginners he moved onto Defence Against Dark Arts, then went out of his way to pick out a book that looked rather easily to do.

He didn't see Mai the rest of the day and just continued working on what she wished for him to work on, when Hitsugaya was tiered and battered and on his way back to the large mansion like castle he saw a shadow of a similar silhouette.

"Mai, where have you been?" Her red eyes stared him down, coldly, her mouth barely moved, he had never really noticed but she never seemed to open her mouth all that wide and her eyes always shun like a cat's -or a big cat- in the dark.

"Around. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a night's good night sleep," He snarled angrily at her for no apparent reason.

"No, you won't." Mai took hold of his hand and kept him from leaving. She pushed him closer to her and put quite a long necklace around his neck while it still circled around hers. She took out a hourglass that was stuck in a circle with a knob on the side. Just like a watch. Mai then turned the knob several times, in time with it, the hourglass turned upside down several times.

Then the most strangest thing happened to them, time started to turn backwards; He watched several house elves walked backwards, all at different times, then the sun started to come back again, and soon he walked back from the castle, as the day rapidly turn back he watched as they went back to the gate and disappeared. But it didn't stop there, it continued to move and another day passed easily.

When everything finally stopped, it was still night and everything was quiet, there weren't a light on in the mansion and everything was rather quiet. Too, quiet.

"What just happened?" Toshiro grunted out.

"We went back in time, exactly forty-eight hours," Mai replied. "So, Captain, tell me, what did we do a yesterday? Or in this case; tomorrow."

"_Yesterday_, we were in a meeting where you _hexed_ me, remember Himaru? Or did you forget you almost killed me?"

"So you do carry a grudge against me," Mai stated. "Don't. You deserved it. I'm the one who have to make sure there's nothing that can go wrong. You might be a Captain, but that doesn't mean you can survive an angry headmaster, or the 'Dark Lord'. You might not be a child, but you are new to this, thus you wouldn't stand a chance. And time for your sake, you know. Not my own."

Mai apparated them away, Hitsugaya leaned on the wall for support, it was really pathetic, he couldn't stand doing it. Sure the feeling was horrible, and being sucked into a pipe and forced through the air, wasn't a pleasant one.

"Don't worry, it'll fade as you grow used to it. Pray that you won't, it'll probably confuse your head once you start flash stepping again. Trust me; it took ages before I got used to the different feelings, then it was just confusing when I started doing both."

"Wait, what? You're saying you've used magic since you got to soul society?"

"Well it took me a few years before I decided to use it, it was just so difficult to cope with a place where there were lack of things and heat. And one day a shinigami took notice of my extreme doings and decided to send me to the academy. Not like I'm complaining, I was bored anyway."

"You _were bored_ so you decided to join the academy?"

"Yeah, sounds about right."

Mai held open the door to a small cottage and led him inside. "This place, my dear follower, has been mine for a very long time. I used to live her, see. When I was angry or upset I would escape from home and come here. So far it hasn't been sold."

"But you're dead, why haven't anyone taken hand of it?"

"Why do you think I didn't apparate us in here? Well, that's just part of the reason, you see, I'm not really dead. I _choose_ to go to Soul Society because I felt for it. Well I randomly pop in there, last time was around five thousand years ago, I believe."

"_Five thousand_ years ago? How old are you? Or better, _what _are you?" Toshiro stressed out, shocked.

"Well, that's one of the reasons I went back in time. For one I needed all the time in the world to talk to you, and wandering in to Soul Society right now as we're both currently there. It might drive someone insane. Time travelling is very dangerous, people have gone nuts. But let's not stand in an open hall and talk about that, come with me."

The house was indeed a small cottage, Hitsugaya found out as he walked beside Mai on her way through the house. The living room was separated from the hallway with a a door, the kitchen was separated from the living room by a slide door, in the corner was a stairway that led upstairs, it was rather steep. The upstairs was just as small, it mostly contained two rooms and a hall, one was the bathroom, he could tell by the sign and the other was the bedroom which he was led into.

The bedroom didn't contain much, a small dresser, a dusty grey bed, a mirror above the dresser a window and a night stand with a lamp. But most of all, it was dusty. Layer of layer of dust.

Mai took out her treasured wand and waved it, cleaning, then she whispered something he barely recognized as one of the charms he had practised on... in the future or whatever that time was called.

"_Lumos_." The room was lightened with light and it seemed much much cleaner.

"What did you do?"

"Oh that was a simple cleaning charm, I'll teach you to it if you want. It's quite easy." Toshiro stared at her coldly. "Yes, yes, I get it. Hurry up and explain before I bloody kill you right? You remember the person I told you about yesterday?"

"The person you called Hon, right?"

Mai nodded. "He wasn't my brother, you already know that don't you? My mother died a very long time ago, I barely remember her, all there reminds is the silhouette, nothing more. Anyway. A long time ago my aunt and mother lived happily together, even as adults, one day there were a stranger that befriended my mother, slowly the two sisters grew apart, and she got more dependent on the man she fell in love with.

It was a perfect relationship, she loved him, and he loved her. But there were one fluke, one that no one could ever guess. He wasn't a human. He belonged to the darkness created in the shadows. Anyway, before he died, my mother became pregnant with me and my two twin brothers who both died in childbirth, I was the only one to survive. I took my fathers features, and some of my deceased mother, such as my hair.

When she died, there were no one alive to take care of me so I was shipped off to my aunts to live with her and her husband. When I was about three she had her son, a son that looks a lot like you, one with raven hair and dark, blue eyes like the night.

He and I became like brother and sister. We did everything together, and when either of us got really upset only the other one could comfort the other one. We lived happily as we could get. One human and one as the night's being as most humans call us. Of course in other names.

But on my sixteenth birthday they came to me, they told me I had to abandon everything I had and come with them. But I refused. Things became harder, Hon noticed it as well, but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him what I was from birth, what I owned from birth. But I kept on refusing, but it didn't go well for long."

Tears streamed down Mai's face, smiling sadly, unseeing.

"Chyrses found out, he was so angry, I've never seen him so angry nor so sad. He wasn't mad because of what I was, he was hurt and mad because I didn't trust him enough to tell him. I was so ashamed, so ashamed.

No matter where I went I couldn't find him, until then – they were there, holding him after his throat, he was slowly dying, I swear, I tried to save him, but I couldn't. They held me, oh, it hurt so much. I was so weak. I could only watch as they slowly killed him. He looked at me with those eyes, those forgiving eyes, ones that told me he loved me and forgave me with all his heart. And then he told me to kill him. But I couldn't. He was bleeding and I just couldn't keep it together. I was so hungry. I hadn't fed in days on. I couldn't stop myself. I exploded; I saw white and black, they were dead before the sun rose. Well, you're familiar what happened next."

"Why haven't you woken him then?"

"I can't. I've isolated his body so that it would keep on living no matter what. But magic can only do so much. It can't prevent death, no matter what, it'll come one way or another. If I were to wake him now, I would have to release him for the cage, or he would be better of dead. Once the sealing is removed his body will rotten and he'll die."

"Then why haven't you done that then?"

"Well, you see, there's just one problem reminding – I did it, I released him from it, his body rotted in seconds. However, I can still feel him there. He's still there, alive. I want to undo it, but I can't. I want to kill him, but nothing works. That's why I went to Soul Society for the first time – to make sure he wasn't there and to find a way to undo what I did. To find a way to release him from what I put him through."

"You've lied a lot. How can I trust you?"

"Because, if you did pay attention, which I know you did, you would've noticed the fact I haven't said anything about exactly what I am. But I'm pretty sure you already figured that out." Mai bared her teeth to Toshiro, they were sharper and longer then most, but not like a vampire's. But he knew she could explain that too. "I'm a vampire, I was since birth. I grew up with blood lust, it's a part of who I am."

"You're a vampire."

"Yes, I'm a vampire. I drink blood. If you stab me I'll die, like anyone else. Holly water won't do my a thing, just like it won't do anyone anything, nor does crosses work or whatever you choose to do because we're supposing evil. We're no more evil then humans, we just have the darker sides and blood lust. Most vampires don't need human blood to survive, we can just as well live on animals. It's just that, human blood is more or less a drug for us."

"You're getting self defensive."

"Not my fault. They're killing vampires left and right. We're more civilized then most humans... O h okay we're not completely innocent, but it's necessarily, besides animal blood can only do so much. And it taste delicious."

"Now you're whining."

Excuse me for having pent up anger for the last few thousand years. But back to the reason we're here. You're aware that we travelled back in time. So currently we're at two places at one time. We're going to this everyday and we'll go back exactly forty-eight hours back. So to speaking, we'll experience the next day three times. So while everyone will only experience this day once, you have two days. And tomorrow's day you've to experience three times. In total you'll live this year three times.

So right now you're doing fine and you'll finish with the first four years till Christmas time. But the goal is to have you trick yourself through all subjects from first to seventh. You're already finished with first and second year in Charms and DADA. I've to be there with potion, transfiguration, well an extra hand if something doesn't go well wouldn't be too bad. History isn't the most popular subject and most sleep through it. I've prepared a book about what you've got to know and what they go through in all seven years. In other words I've mesmerized it all to you.

Care of Magical Creatures aren't all that important and can be chosen away, I'll go through runes it's quite useful and the other one as well, though I don't remember the name of the other one. Division can be useful, only if it's centaurs and not _seer_. So I've got to ask one of them once we get to Hogwarts. Oh, just a warning, don't harm unicorns, they're holy. And Dark Arts... we'll see what we've got time for."

"Wow. You've scheduled three years out for me. Control freak." Toshiro smirked. Mai glared at him.

"No. Usefully I don't plan much as I do now, only when it's necessarily, then I plan. But you see, there's a lot at stake, if you don't know enough we can get into seriously trouble. That's why I'm preparing. In any case I would've put you into first or second grade, but your acting skills and... er metal age -no offence- you would've been suspected anyway. And I with you. So in forth or fifth grade you'd be just the grumpy teen with a rough temper that don't like anyone expect his sister.

People wouldn't really like you, but wouldn't be suspecting you either. They just wouldn't care. And with whatever house I'm going to, you'd have protection too. And with the history I've created you'll just be miserable and wants to be left alone. No one would've any reason to suspect a lonesome siblings who had a rough past and spent a lot of time alone. And if we can get the pity of the headmaster or better the four head of house."

"You're really scared of what can happen, aren't you?"

"Yes, very much so. If it's discovered I'm a vampire and you a soul reaper. That you're actually dead. They'd anything to get their hands in us. Me because I'm like, well, I for one lead the biggest clan of vampires in the world, secondly I'm the founder of the Elder. I'm not explaining what that is. But it has a thousand or so names."

So if I were to side with one side in a war among wizards most dark creatures would most likely follow my example. I've got several thousand beings out there listening to what I say and do. I've informed the elders that I'm back and I've informed all the lords.

Oh by the way, your dragon protects your soul, and I've locked all the memories inside a safe inside your head, you remember, but no one can see them, they'll only see black."

"Thanks."

"Huh? Don't mention it. After all, I'm doing this for both of us. Because if not it'll come back to bite us in the back. Trust me. Besides I get back at you with all the studying you have to go through. Speaking of study."

Toshiro was handed a thick file with lots of hand written words on them. He looked down at them, depressed.

"Thank me, I'm making your job a bit easier. I had to write all that by myself. Now shoo, I've got a lot of work ahead of me. More then you have."

Author note: I do not own Bleach nor Harry Potter, I make no profit from writing about this on FF or somewhere else.


	2. Hogwarts

Toshiro laid across the garden on his stomach, he was very much enjoying himself in the cold air around him. For once he had a free time to do exactly what he wanted, it wasn't all that easy to find time to himself, it was easier when he was stuck in his office all day long doing nothing but paperwork. If he only knew then. But he didn't. Oh, how much he regretted it. And he thought he had a hard life in Soul Society! Scandalous. But then again, he had it easier then Mai. She was mostly stuck doing something he wasn't allowed to know about. Either she was there with him helping him or she was somewhere else. Where exactly, he had no idea. She just disappeared and came back when he needed help. He always wondered how, but then again, she probably had a thousand wards around him to keep her alert of anything happening to him ... He wouldn't be too surprised if it was true.

A soft pop sounded behind him, he already knew it was one of the house elves, she always sent one of them for him. She never had time to come and get him herself. Sometimes he really wondered why she didn't have much time for him. Not even when she took her time to be several places at one time.

Great, just great. Now he sounded like a child missing a parent.

"Sir," a pipping voice pipped from behind him in a rather dead, soft voice. "Mistress wishes to see Sir. Mooney was told to come and get Sir. Please, this way, Sir."

Mooney was the only house elf that only called him Sir, usually it was formalities then name. But she just kept on calling him Sir. Not that he complained much.

Toshiro was led up the long stairs and into Mai's private chambers, through the time he had been there he had only been allowed in there twice, and then he was only allowed certain parts of the quarters. It was really beautiful there, amazingly even. The walls were deep green with hints of black, blue and silver in between in swirls like water. He was always transfixed by the beauty of it. The hall was lit enough so it could be seen, but the light was lowered so much it seemed more alive with shadows dancing on the wall.

Toshiro was led to the office, it reminded him of a small personal library, there were shelves on shelves with books, books that contained information he could only hope to know. The room was a deep shade of red with taints of golds, whites, blacks and amber and there were even light blueish color. It made the room look on fire. The desk had a reddish color and he wished so sincerely to know what tree it came from. Behind the desk sat Mai scrambling away on paper with her ink feather pen. On the other side of the desk, closer to him, stood a tall man that looked around his twenty, handsome, black, brownish hair, dark nut eyes. He wore a coat over his black jeans and and red shirt with blue and silver flames.

"Toshiro this is Athanasius Ramunas Clement, Athanasius, this is Toshiro. Toshiro I've been neglecting your training. I apologize. Athanasius has agreed for you to spare with him twice a week, this day and on Saturdays. I don't have time as I've still a lot to catch up to and I've got to do something about your status and add you in the register in Japan. I've got favors enough there to pull a few strings to get it done."

"Mai, why do you suddenly decide to have me training on top of everything that's going around here?"

"_Mai_!" The other vampire replied before Mai could herself. "This is outrageous! Elder Demetrius, how can you-"

"That's enough, Athanasius," Mai said in a firm voice. "He knows me by another name – and that's is how it shall remain. Until otherwise is needed I will be Mai for wizards and witches and Elder Demetrius for the dark creatures. You will not object, Athanasius."

"My apologizes, Elder Demetrius." The vampire bowed deeply. Mai nodded approving.

"Leave now, then." The two of them left and as Toshiro was about to close the door behind him, he could hear Mai's cold, calm, lonely voice only meant for him to hear. That, he was sure of. "Oh, and Toshiro, I'll seek you out like usually. You know the drill." Toshiro nodded.

Mai watched the two of them leave her alone to ponder on her own thoughts. It had been almost a year since it was decided that Toshiro was going to attend Hogwarts, and even up to now, she had prepared a lot of things. There were an elder witch in her later thirties that believed that she took care of them until the school year started. Of course that very same witch was also dying, undetectable and no one could ever tell anyone anything because no one knew them.

However there were always flaws in every plan, even her's. Someone would come to learn of the truth and then everything would be wasted. Mai was no fool, she knew what Toshiro risked, well, it wasn't as big chance for him to get through the day as it was for her. As long everything went according to plans, both would do just fine. And even if someone were to discover her little secret, she would make up a lie to protect Toshiro.

Oh, yeah, she was getting protective of him alright – not that she would tell him that, though.

It was only until early evening that she was able to escape her prison she called office. The day, like any other, had been rough on her and she was tiered. But just like any other day, she couldn't stop working just yet. There were still much to do. Far too much.

Mai walked soundlessly down the corridor, her piercing slitted red eyes glowing in the night. The night was dark, even if it was still starting on the spring it was dark. So very dark. It hardly mattered, though. Her vision was clear, she easily found the dead boy and the vampire still fighting in the forest in a clearing not far from where the forest begun.

Mai, silently, jumped up in a tree and sat down there, as sat down, unnoticed by the sweaty Captain and the perfectly fine vampire. Toshiro was exhausted, it wasn't really that hard to tell from his ragged breathing, to the sweat pouring down from him in heavy amounts.

"Damn you," Toshiro whispered between heavy breaths. An eyebrow rose and Mai smirked. Humans were strange indeed.

"There's no use cursing a vampire, Hon." Toshiro's head snapped up to the branch Mai rested on.

"Mai," He growled out, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long, I'm afraid." Mai turned her eyes towards the silent vampire. He was by far mean young, but compared to Mai, herself, he was really, really young. Athanasius bowed deeply and walked off, disappearing easily.

"Toshiro, I came her for a reason, none to pleasant either. Since you know of my existence there will be consequences, I am vampire, don't forget we don't have rules. Morals but not rules."

"Wait," Toshiro looked up at her. "You don't have rules? There's no rules?"

"There are as many rules for animals as there are for vampires. And animals don't really have rules, they do what's _natural_. So, no, we don't have rules. There are no use for them. Lions don't kill their own for no reason, neither does vampires. So there are really no reason to keep rules, everyone has their own. Sure there have been those who've been put down, but that's about it.

But enough of that, the warning I wished to give you. Don't annoy a vampire, they'll kill you. Even the newborns are stronger then you. Flee from hungry vampires. They're extraordinary strong. And watch out for the younger vampires. I might be able to control blood lust, but not all the younger ones does. They'd jump at any chance. Oh, and I did lie, there, we do have unspoken rules. Watch out for Anthany, they are half turned humans and vampires, they have no mind at all. They won't stop if they see a live creature. There is no escaping death if they see you.

I might be an Elder, but there are no laws, there is only punishment for Anthany or those of us whom believe others worthless. Like humans. And even then they're only punished when it's absolutely necessarily. Anthany however, are different, we save those we can. And kill the others if they become a real threat.."

"You talk about Elders. But what exactly are they?" Toshiro looked at the girl hard. Mai just smiled down sadly at her.

"The Elders are the oldest vampires – well, here, anyway – thus the strongest and most knowledge ones. We're the Elders because no one has defeated us yet. We're far by the strongest vampires on earth."

"But you also talked about being... what did you call it? And creator."

"Adjukha, yes, I did. It's a bit complicated, but you can say I'm someone who only shows myself when necessarily, once I do something, or say something, vampires will heed those actions and take into concentrations. And, I'm the creator of the Elder, it's something that I came up with a long time ago."

"Then what's going on now? You're always busy."

"I am. I need to make my present known within the vampires society, so they'd all know I'm where I am. I might not show myself much in the council, but that doesn't mean I don't make an appearance with vampires. Of course there are clans scattered around the world, we need to keep hidden and out of sight. But most of them don't stay there, it's more like a safety spot. The highest person is of course the clan leader, but he's not there always so it's a councilor that makes the smaller decisions when the leader is gone."

"Smaller decisions?"

"Yeah, you know, the ones that doesn't really matter. A new vampire, here another one inside the clan, someone turned, a vampire died, of course not killed by their own. Once every month I get a report telling me who's missing and if there came a new vampire. Every leader reports to me. Telling me what's going on. If I don't get it, I visit the clan. Of course I can keep an eye on them even if they left. Not the point. Vampires are mostly left on their own, but sometimes a clan joins someone in the human world in promise for something in return."

"I see. Does a vampire do something specific for the clan?"?"

"No. Why would there be that?"

"Well if someone got hurt there do be a need of medical attention."

"We're vampires, we can't die by age, our body will brake down poison, and we have a rapid healing speed. Sure it can hurt, depends on the damage done, but it's almost impossible to kill of a vampire. It's not just to do it. Driving us with anything sharp will leave us wounded and it'll hurt, but our bodies are strong there's a bigger chance we pull through then not. We're not weak like human, by far means. Killing us is plausible but you've got to be insanely good. That's why some call us immortals. Cause no one can kill us easily. But there are vampire hunters as well. Those are trained to kill us."

"Where the hell have you been when you're not here?"

"Hunting. Meetings – I haven't been seen her regular for quite sometime. I need to catch everything I've missed so far. Which is quite a lot. And there's been tons of meetings now that the current Dark Lord is back. Pressure is like no else..

"Hunting?"

"Ah, I'm a vampire, go figure."

Toshiro chuckled. "The night is rather cold, don't you think? Join me on my journey back to your home and join me at the fire."

Mai chuckled. "You could be fine company, if you so wished," She pointed out, grinning. "Very well, Sir Hitsugaya Toshiro, I shall join you for the night."

'–'

Toshiro woke up to find himself alone like usually in his bed. By the suns streaming lights form the window he could tell that it was late afternoon, which was the reason he was confused. Had it been any other day he would have woken before the dawn begun. However, he was not, and that worried him.

Toshiro dressed hurriedly and walked down the long stairs, oh, yes, how unusually, it was late afternoon and he hadn't been awoken a long time ago. How strange. Well, then again, nothing was ever normal in that mansion. With house elves at every whim and with a vampire living there. Nope, nothing could ever be right.

"Knuckle," he called out out. Not a second later the house elf appeared behind him. "Where's Mai?" It had taken sometime, but the house elves had gotten used to Toshiro saying her name. A lot of time. And much confusion as Mai really refused to let him know any other name to call her by.

"Mistress is in the living room, Master Toshiro." The elf replied. Toshiro nodded, and the elf popped away.

The trip took a few minutes, like all the trips took around the mansion, it was by far a small house. Even Kuchiki's mansion seemed like a normal house in compression to this one.

Inside the large room was a lot of people, Toshiro could hardly see the pale blue color mixed with sapphire and silver. There were even kids and teens that stared at him with a hunger her had never seen before. In fact everyone was staring at him with hunger in his eyes, just not as intense as some. It made him nervous, and even more so when he couldn't find Mai between all those people. Most likely vampires.

"Toshiro," A voice called out softly from within all those bodies. He knew that soft, hard, cold voice anywhere. "Come here."

Toshiro hurried over, feeling like a little child in between all those vampires. A child who had done something he wasn't really supposed to do, but wasn't really bad, either, just not good. The vampires parted for him and he soon reach the girl. She sat in a chair with a coffee table before her, writing things down it. Her long white hair was tied back by a purple ribbon. Her ruby eyes was colder then any ruby he had ever lain eyes on.

"What are you doing here, Toshiro?"

"Why didn't you wake me this morning?" Toshiro replied with a question of his own.

"It's rude to answer a question with a question." That was true. Toshiro couldn't deny that. "I believe you've finished your studies, there's only potion left, I shall teach you that and as the next few month will be free I can put it to my full attention. Now answer my question."

"Thought something had happened," Toshiro grunted embarrassed.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you remembered me. But no, as you can see, there's nothing going on but a meeting."

"I'll leave then."

"Wait a moment." Toshiro's hand was grabbed in a so hard grip it cracked. "Everyone this is Toshiro, he's my charge, harm him and you'll face me," Mai scanned all their faces. "Alice, William, Alexander, Alexandra, Tim, Christopher, Jacob, Sophia, Joseph, John, Emily, Tyler and Hilary, step forward please." six children and seven teens. "They're staying here with us. Be kind to them. They're newly turned."

Toshiro nodded and took his cue to leave, once at the door he could hear Mai's muffled voice calling back to him. "Take the children with you and have Knuckle feed them. You know what vampires eat. Toshiro nodded and waited for the twelve children to come to him. As he was about to close the door he couldn't help the remark that slipped past his lips easily.

"There's only children in here compared to you, aren't there?" He could freely hear the remarks the older vampires shot back at him for his rude remark, while he didn't doubt about the smirk that Mai would wear, nor about the quill that hit the door. And he had no doubt that the vampires, most probably twice his age were quite furious at him, not that he cared.

Toshiro wandered into the dinning room where different foods were spread across the long table, he sat down by the chair with the only plate, he looked up at the children that still hadn't moved.

They were all very pale, two of them were holding hands, a boy and a girl that looked quite a lot. There were a small boy that held onto a small toddler. And there were a black haired kid with black eyes holding onto an not much older child with blond hair and black eyes. The taller and the oldest was also a female with red hair and pale blue eyes. The rest where just as equal quiet and timid.

"Take a seat," Toshiro offered the large pale group. The oldest girl sat down beside him, quietly, then a boy in his teens sat down on the girl's left side and stared down at the table like the girl. Then the rest of the group followed and seated themselves on the same side all the way down, all looking at the tables. Only the boy with the child in his hand didn't look down and rather kept her where she was. Unlike most toddles at that age, she was very quiet and fiddled with a necklace of a tiger held by a chain.

"Knuckle," Toshiro called out softly. The similar pop sounded from behind him. "Get these children... blood." The children all together winched at the mention of blood, but none said anything. It made him wonder what happened.

"Of course, Master Toshiro."

And the house elf was gone. Not all that long after, he returned with several bowls of blood and placed them beside each of the newly turned vampires. But none of them made a move to touch the blood that they were so kindly served.

"Knuckle, what animal is it?" Toshiro asked the silent house elf that had hidden himself in the shadows waiting for orders.

"It's lion with hints of goat blood, Master Toshiro," The house elf replied. Toshiro nodded. "Is the animals dead?"

"No, Master Toshiro. They were realized this afternoon," The elf answered enthusiastic. Toshiro then dismissed the elf. The thirteen of them didn't seem to mind it as much, but still didn't touch the food.

"I would suggest eating it," He told them. But none of them seemed to particular hear, and ignored him. Toshiro sighed, if they wouldn't eat, he couldn't do anything about it.

He didn't notice when Mai came in, so deep in thoughts was he, he could deal with most things, but not the silence he was served. It was unbearable.

"Eat." The group of vampire turned around to watch her as she came in and seated herself gracefully at the head of the table. "It's best when fresh. Knuckle, fetch me something to drink and what are the blood you used?" She didn't need to turn to know he was there.

"What you ordered of me, Mistress. Lion and goat."

"Good, you can go. Remember my drink."

"Of course."

When Knuckle come back with the wine glass filled with blood, the group still had yet to touch their bowls of blood.

Mai sighed. "I know you don't wish for this. Believe me; there's more who refuse to drink until it's forced down the throat. However, a vampire needs blood, and if there comes a time I've to force it down your throat, I will. That goes for the toddler as well. You're vampires; Even with blood potions you'll eventually loose it. You've done well so far, but you won't last long. So eat now while you still can resist. You'll be proven how good it taste once you do."

That seemed to convince the lot as they started eating, slowly getting greedier, he could see it in their manners and eyes, they were slowly turning to slits and slowly loosing it. The only one who didn't eat was the baby who looked sadly up at the spoon full of blood every time it passed. Mai noticed this and called for Mooney, soon the girl, too, was happily suckling on a bottle of fresh blood extracted from Mai's own neck. Toshiro just didn't understand how vampires worked, he never would either.

The toddler was the most interesting one though, her eyes shifted from slits to pupils, that never seemed to happen to the others though. But her small fangs stayed out, unlike the rest that had them a little sharper then normal teeth.

Either Mooney or Knuckle sometimes popped in to refill an empty bowl or to fill Mai's empty glass. Once they were done they were taken to seven rooms to sleep. The reason they didn't get a room each was because of loneliness and scary dreams. It was always worse to stay alone when something had happened, even if it was a long time ago. It would still hunt them for quite a few years. Toshiro watched the old vampire carefully, knowing well he had to speak up first to get her going.

"So you're going to tell me why they're here?"

"Ah, yes, I thought you might ask. Well first of they're here because I offered my impossible large house for them. Second, they're here because they've got nowhere else to go. Third, they need to get used to vampires and their ideals and I'll help them with that."

"Why was it necessarily to take them in?"

"Well, you saw the two twins right? The two who held hands. They were found in an empty street, tied and bound and almost dead. You saw the girl the older one. She was kept as a slave for people who wished her service, none too pleasant for her. You saw the blond and black haired brothers. They were held in custody and experimented on.

Then there were the little toddler and the person holding her... We honestly don't know much about them, but that child, he refuse to let go of her. We found them in a street, almost dead, wandering around. The rest is just helpless newly turned vampires that doesn't know where to go as their master abandoned them."

"Master?"

"Yeah. Most vampires have a master the first few months of their lives to adjust to things. At that time most feed of that vampire it makes things a bit easier on their lives afterward. Of course we have others name for them, but honestly each of those names would lead to unnecessarily questions which would have brought more headaches then they deserve."

"What about you, then? You were born vampire, and refused it."

"Ah, that I did. Yes, as you're aware of, I was born vampire. I didn't have a master, why would I need one? I was never turned. However, I did have a mentor that kept an close aye on me at all times. He fed me most of the time and learned me how to take care of myself. Though it was a a struggle as I refused blood. Even his. So he starved me to the brick of insanity, before letting drops of blood tear out from a scratch on his neck, that, was enough to have me feeding from him."

"It's possible to starve a vampire and get away from it?"

"Yes, and no. Only someone who have been a vampire for centuries can do it and hope to survive. Why? That's quite easy. Someone who has lived long as I, knows a point where vampires are at the brick of sanity and a beast. I can use that against them with letting them feel pure, newly drawn blood. That will cause a hunger that won't let them about anything but feeding."

"Force feeding."

"Yes. It's not a sight you want to behold. Most of the time it goes wrong, well, then again, it only happened a handful of times where a vampire has been so hungry he or she lost it. Usually such hunger is caused by someone who denies being a vampire, or is just a bad hunter. If that comes to, then it'll get very powerful and go wild. A fine example of what Wizards and Witches knows of us."

"They only know of the ones that went insane with hunger?" Toshiro asked with a raised eyebrow. "What about the Anthany?"

"That is an Anthany. Anthany can be translated as Lost one or Unfortunate one. It is the same result, they do not know what is going on and rely on the instinct to survive. Sad isn't it? We're more hidden then any Wizard and we're spread across the world. And only then we're few because we don't belong here, but in-"

"Hell or Underworld as some call it." Toshiro said confident. When Mai blinked owlish at him, she doubted what he said. Even more so when she started to laugh.

"No, not at all. We don't belong to the Underworld, we belong to another dimension, somewhere were only shadows live and the sun never raise. Where Lunar rules our world. No, my dear child, we belong to the dark world, just as Wizards belongs to the light World."

"Light world... Dark world?"

"Yeah. A long time ago there were two universes, one which contained humans and creatures they knew naught of the other contained the dark creatures. Such as vampires, devils, elves, and so on. But along time ago, long before I was born, the dark creatures found a way into the light world and settled down there. However, they didn't like the blood that was of the humans, so they breed with the humans and had half breeds. Now that tasted better then what humans did and was popular.

Today those off springs are called 'pure blood' and those who again mated with humans are called 'half bloods' and those off springs that didn't contain the blood are called 'squibb'. Now squibb mated with humans and produced off springs. And those who had their blood awakened are called 'mudblood' and don't taste all that good.

Quite inhuman, eh? Well can't blame us, can you? We were like humans are today. Can't settle for something less then the best. Sure some can, but not many. Anyway, we discovered that it was selfish of us so we started to avoid killing them, not that it mattered much as they ended up killing themselves when they got knowledge. But there's just one problem; Everyone can enter our world if they know how to. We wish today to gather all dark creatures and go back home and seal the two worlds from each other, only letting the fine line of gray be left behind."

Several hours later, Toshiro found himself walking together with Mai in a storage filled with potions and other things, He shivered as he passed a jar with thick mud green liquid and eyeballs inside. So many, disgusting, things. He would never be the same again. That was for sure.

"Come along, Hon, we don't have all day."

"Don't call me that," Toshiro grumbled halfheartedly. Mai ignored him in favor to push a desk free from empty bottles and jars and placed a cauldron on top of it. She placed the bottles, jars and boxes around the cauldron and prepared a knife for him.

"Have you ever cooked?" Toshiro grumbled deep in his throat. "Potion brewing is more or less like that -though, don't let a potion master hear you say that-. If you know how to cook, you know how to brew potion. It's just a much harder to brew a potion then to cook. You can find the instruction on page twenty four. I decided to start with the seventh year, it would be wasting time if not."

Toshiro did as he was told and went to page twenty-four. Toshiro shook his head, she had given a handicap to him, again. She had changed a bit on the instruction, not much but a little. He could feel her weak reiatsu swirling around in the cold room trying to heat herself up a bit. Being a vampire in cold places wasn't really favored so more often then not – he found her in front of the fireplace.

Toshiro followed the instruction carefully, it was rather easy, but still, he was stopped several times by Mai who gave him a few advice and corrected him. Once he was done she sniffed at it and smiled approving at it.

"It's perfect. Good job Toshiro. Well, that's one of the hardest potions to make through all seven years at Hogwarts, so I'm sure you can take anything anyone throws at you. Since there's just another month to the school year ends I'll teach you apparating. Then we'll take the vacation off and relax. After all, if you're a quick learner we won't need to go back in time."

"Why are you trying to wrap things up so soon?"

"Soon? Well it's almost been three years you know, just because not even a year have passed by in the reality, doesn't mean that we haven't traveled almost three years worth of time back in time everyday. I'm pretty sure I can say I'm tiered."

Toshiro smirked and vowed his arm around the girl. "Yeah, you should be – you're like... a million – two?"

Mai laughed joyfully. "Who knows? Let me tell you something very interesting, Hon. When you counts how old you're in years – you're no more then a child, when you count in centuries – you're an adult, when you count millennium – you're getting old and senile, once you count every important person worth remembering – you're an Elder, once you stop counting anything – you equal to me."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not. I stopped counting a long time ago. I can't even remember my name, or the last number I counted as my age. Well, it's not like it's worth remembering. The only reason I remember Hon and Circe because I keep on looking on up at the ceiling every night and see those two words. But even then, it's get harder to remember. It's just easier to forget. But no worries – I say your name too often to forget you. It'll take me two days at most – If I don't see you within two days I probably would forget."

"Good to hear I'm memorable," Toshiro's said sarcastically.

"It is, isn't it?" He never knew if she was sarcastic.. It was rather scary, knowing that she was more serious about things that shouldn't be. Then again – she had lived a very long life, one that had far more experience then his. So things he took for granted, didn't mean she did.

"Old hag," Toshiro insulted to ease the tension and the silence between the two of them.

"Naive child." And everything was back to normal.

'–'

Toshiro panted, pale as death, and trying to survive the intense pain of having to wait for his missing leg to come back. He couldn't stand the pain, he couldn't understand how Mai manged to stand the pain every time she apparated in and out of Seireitei. He couldn't stand it.

A silent crack sounded form behind him, and a hand landed on his shoulder, a vial was pressed to his lips and he drank it without question and opening his eyes. The pain numbed and disappeared.

"I don't get it, how do you'd it?"

"First of all, I'm used to having a body part split whenever. There are always something that will never fade truly. Never. And getting split is one of them. Just keep on thinking about the three D's and you'll do fine. Now we're going to take a break get down to town sit down and eat ice cream and enjoy life together with the other thirteen children in the house."

Toshiro nodded. "They deserve to go out. They've been trapped here since they came here a few months ago. Regain their sanity and reeling back the blood lust."

Toshiro along with Mai, Emily, Hilary, Tyler and Christopher sat the the ice cream shop. He couldn't really claim to like ice cream that much, but he was hot, not as hot as he would be if Mai hadn't charmed him to become cold. Said person was reading the magical newspaper. On the front page was a rather strange picture – a picture of a head skull eating a snake. Quite the sight. Beside him sat Emily, Hilary -still in Tyler's arms- and William. The other children were somewhere around with Sophia and the teens ran off somewhere together or alone with a little money to spend.

"How old is that paper?" Toshiro asked, after looking at the date on the paper which he couldn't clearly catch.

"Hm? Oh, it's about a year old. I found it laying around home. I don't remember reading it. So I took it with me."

Toshiro hummed thoughtfully and started to think about the children. Now that they had gotten better they had gotten more lively, but they still kept silence in places where there were a lot of people, and the nightmares, oh god, the nightmares. The nights were always the worst, he could hear them sometimes, but mostly they got through it with the others newly changed, but sometimes they would either come to him or Mai, though he didn't understand why they were allowed in and not him.

Of course, he was fine with it, it was just that it was a bit confusing, but he didn't ask, he didn't need to. He already knew the answer as to why.

Mai sighed from behind the paper and put it down with a tiered sight. She rubbed her temporal in a distressed fashion.

"What's going on?"

"Well, along time ago, there were a person who caused a lot of problems for people along that there were a lot of deaths, that mark on the front page present him as The dark Lord as he calls himself. So when that mark appeared, people started to stressed, because that mark only brings death among the world.

Now he's gone and apparently been for sometime and then thirteen years after his downfall the mark once again reappears and people automatically worries about it. However, I doubt it was Tom-Tom's idea to do it."

"Tom-Tom?"

"Yeah. I call him that. His name is Tom Riddle. I got to knew him when he went to school. We used to come here to talk and chat about things. And complain about Dumbledore being a fool. I left sometime after he turned seventeen."

"Wait, you've been in Soul Society for how long now?"

"Around fifty years."

"How old is he?"

"Tom?Around seventy years or so. I believe he's closer to eighty then seventy though." Through the conversation Emily had watched them thoroughly, not saying a word though. She didn't speak often, only when she was pleased or necessary.

Emily tugged at Mai's long sleeve and pointed at a raven haired teen with green eyes and glasses. Hidden behind bangs were a lightning bolt shaped scar on the side. Quite the lovely sight it made behind them, almost unnoticeable.

"No." Mai replied. But, Em didn't stop tugging on her sleeve, gaping at the boy, or rather the scar on his forehead. "What's with the scar then?"

"It's not normal," Emily informed them in a quiet, hushed whisper. "It's... different."

"How different?" Emily shrugged. "Well, that's all and well. Toshiro mind waking sleeping beauties?" Toshiro looked at the three beside him, and sure, she was right, under an umbrella the three of them were snoring the day away. No new born vampire fancied the light after all. They just got used with the feeling. After all, at the very beginning their skin was sensitive to the sun.

"Why is it that that new born vampires don't like the sun, but heat?"

"New born vampires have had changes running through the whole body thus leaving the skin cold because they're dead and sensitive because of the transformation. Because they're not used to the cold they instantly seek warmth of another live being. As you have noticed I do it too, just not public so much. And because their skin is so weak it makes them more of a target for Vampire hunters and the sun powerful rays. After all I am sensitive towards the sun, but I'm able to block the damage the sun can cause.

For the body to fully settle down – well, that will take a few years, depends on the person, it took me about forty fifty years while some had only twenty years and some double as many years I had. And then everything gets better, the pain isn't there, and there's a lovely heat. But going to deserts... No, thank you."

Toshiro nodded, pondering on her words thoughtfully. They were left in silence as people wandered around, sometimes settled down and talked

"Mai!" A voice called out, three children came running up to the Elder vampire and hugged her around her neck.

The smaller of the children was Jacob and was clinging to the side, John who were a year older held around the other side while Jacob's brother who were two years older hung around the neck, whispering in a so quiet voice that Toshiro couldn't hear what he was saying. The other two boys were looking up at them from where they were.

Mai nodded, amusement clear in her eyes and a small smile formed her lips as the conversation dragged on. "Alright, alright, I'll come with. Toshiro watch the children, will you." Toshiro could only watch as they dragged her away.

Mai followed the three enthusiastic children drag her on, not caring a bit that she looked like a fool where she was dragged along. She was dragged by the two children down the alley and into a smaller and lesser populated one. She saw Sophie leaning against the wall, eyes closed and deep in thought. The sun didn't quite reach the hunted street.

"Sophie," Mai called out as they got closer, "what's going on?"

Sophie shrugged. "Dunno. They suddenly told me to stay here and not go in. Then those three came out shouting out that they were getting you and something."

"No one else has gone out I assume?"

"No. They're all inside. I called them out to check that everyone was there. Not one was missing. Well, if you don't count those three, that is."

"Oh, alright then. I'll return soon with them and I'm sure you want your alone time and go have fun. Just wait a while longer."

"I don't mind."'

Mai was forcefully dragged inside and met with the anxious children eyes. Alice, Christopher, Jacob, John, was there. She landed her hand on Alice and Jacob's head.

"Okay, you four, what's going on?" Her question was met with a lot of answers and voices. Only Jacob reminded silent as he was mute. Mai held her hands up. "One at the time."

"We want to buy something for Sop's birthday," Alice told her quietly.

"Alright then, what do you want to buy?" Once again Mai was dragged over to a rather pretty jewelry by five hands. All babbling away at the same time. "One at a time." She repeated, at once it was quiet.

"We want to give her that. But don't have money enough. It's so expensive."

"Where's the shopkeeper?" Alice pointed at a door in the far corner. "What are you waiting for, child? Go get him. I had the impression you wanted that jewelry."

Alice ran away into the other room returning with an angry looking man covered in filth and what not. Simply disgusting.

"Are you mother of these children?" The man asked rudely.

"You can say so."

"Youngsters these days. Getting children too soon," The man mumbled. Mai's eyes narrowed. Her pupils gathered to thin slits and a cold, dark aura washed out from her in waves. "What do you want? Remove your children from my property! They've no business here!"

"I'm a thousand times older then you, human," She growled furiously at the male. "Secondly they want to purchase this from you."

"I don't think so. It's a rare item. I'll give it to you for a thousand gallons!"

"I think not. You blackmailed this from Alphonse White over sixty years ago for a fifty gallons. You've taken illegal custody over it as it belongs to the Elder vampire Circe Tatiana Chrysanthe Athansia Demetrius. I'll give you no less for it then fifty galleons and if you refuse I'll sell you off to the ministry and I, myself, will take custody."

The buffoon laughed. "I think not. If you take me to the ministry they'll take custody over it as Circe Demetrius is dead."

"Oh, am I?" Mai smirked at him. "I didn't know that people knew me better then myself. Seeing as I am alive."

"Circe Demetrius?"

"Alice take the jewelry, we're leaving." Alice handed her the jewelry and Mai tugged it into her robe. They exited the shop and the children (and teen) followed after the Elder. "I'm sorry, but you can't give the jewelry to Sophie. It's mine to give. The last person who had this was my apprentice and was blackmailed to have it, given fifty gallons and then at a later date killed."

She held out the jewelry, it was very beautiful with a golden pedant with an Asiatic dragon coiling it's way down through fog.

"This pedant is given to my apprentice as a symbol. But do not falter, dear Children, I'll help you find something for Sophie."

"Thank you." They choir together.

"Mah, not to worry, Children. Now I believe Sophie has entertained you guys long enough. I believe it's time for ice cream and tea." Mai placed Jacob in her lap and linked her arms around his waist. She then proceeded to throw a pouch at the oldest girl and she caught it in a firm grip and looked inside, looking rather startled.

"Go have fun."

"I can't take this."

"Yes, you will. Here. I'll give you this to watch over. I cannot be seen with it. And tell the others that for now they will go under my name. Anything they do will go under my name." She then threw the necklace at the teen. "And use the money. It's from us all." Sophie smiled gratefully and ran off to do whatever.

"M-Mai," Alice stuttered, "You said that we couldn't give it to Sop."

"That, I did indeed. However, I also said that she was going to care for it. Not be my apprentice. But I'll have you know that there's quite a few things I want you to give her as well. That reminds me, we've to stop at the ministry, I need to do something."

The children looked sadly down at their desserts.

"Oh, not to worry about that, it's have to be done once everyone of you are gathered, and that won't happen until another five hour or so. I won't allow you to room freely here. You might get lost."

"But I don't want to stay," Alice mumbled sadly.

"Oi! Alex, Tim, Alexandra!" Mai called out as she saw the three teens walk past them in a heated discussion. The three teens wiped around and saw a smirking Mai with four children hovering around her. The three teens ran.

Or so they would've, if just their feet would touch the ground that suddenly seemed miles away.

"I was wondering if you could look out for Alice – or do you all wish to go?" The three shook their heads. "Oh, alright then. Toshiro can you wake William, he'd good to be up and around. Alexandra be kind to them, now, I don't want them to feel neglected." Alexandra sighed. "Off you go then." William followed the younger girl, unwillingly.

"Children," Mai snickered.

"Says you."

"Yes. Didn't you hear me?" Mai looked bewildered. Toshiro snickered. Life was good.

'–'

Harry Potter followed the anxious group, they were once again hurrying to platform nine and three quarters, they were always in a hurry could never get there in good time and always had to hurry. He was sure that if it only been him he wouldn't be so late – but then again, he was happy that he was always late, because that meant he was always welcome at the Weasleys. He wouldn't change that for the world.

He watched as the Weasley was hugged by their mother, soon it became his turn, and he felt a pang of sorrow in his heart, knowing his mother would never be alive to do that for him. It was rather selfish, wasn't it? To want for someone who was dead. Just so he could hug her.

"I'll see you to the summer again, then, Harry. Try not to get in trouble."

"I'll be good, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, there's always something going on with you three. You just seem to keep out of trouble. Take care of yourself, Harry." Harry nodded and bored the train. He waved from the moving train beside Ron and Hermione, too soon the train was out of sight and they were left finding a compartment.

That wasn't easy at all. There were none that was unoccupied and soon they also found Neville wandering around looking all nervous and all. Just like always.

"Come on Neville, let's find a compartment," Ron vowed his hand over the taller teen's shoulder and dragged him with the two others.

Harry pulled open an compartment and sat down opposite a hooded person sleeping quietly where he was.

"S-shouldn't we leave. There's someone here."

"Oh don't be so timid, Neville. He's asleep. Besides we outnumber him by far, we'll force him out if he doesn't like it," Ron told him cockily.

"_Ron_!" Hermione shrieked loudly. Wincing when she noticed what she did. But the boy didn't wake up and slept on, leaning against the cold window.

"Who do you think the bloke is, anyway?" Ron asked after awhile of awkward silence, all eyes set on the sleeping person.

"Maybe he's one of the transfer students?" Hermione replied. Harry and Ron looked bewildered at her. "Honestly you two, didn't you read the extra parchment?"

"No." The two answered.

"Well, to summarize it -" She sent the two a glare, "- It stands there's two exchange students coming from Asia to our school this fall."

"Two? But there's only one here," Ron pointed out dumbly.

"Well, _obviously_. Maybe the other one is somewhere else on the train."

"Or maybe the other one just decided to take a trip around the train looking for something." A new voice cut in through the conversation. Three pair of eyes landed on a white haired girl standing in the door. She had bright red eyes and a long purple and black robe covering her form. Closed by a pendant of an Asiatic dragon.

"Who're you?" Ron asked in anger.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself to others before claiming to know their names?" The girl sighed, dismissing his words, and leaning slightly against the cloaked person.

"Oh, of course. I'm Hermione Granger. The _rude_ redheaded is Ronald Weasley. The black haired one with the glasses is Harry... Potter – and the other one is Neville Longbottom." The three looked almost confused at the girl who just shrugged.

"My name is Himaru Mai – or as you would say it – Mai Himaru. The sleeping idiot beside me is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I suppose it would be."

"You've got strange names." Ron pointed out rudely.

"Ron!" Hermione called out angrily.

"And so you," Mai answered, calmly. Smirking slightly. Ron flushed red. Opening his mouth to complain but was interrupted by something ringing. Toshiro jolted awake and took out his phone and answered it. It took him exactly five second to hold it as far he could from his ear. Another five for Mai to start laughing holding her side. Once the screaming stopped he put it to his ear and growled in a deep voice. He ignored the still, howling with, laughter girl.

"_Matsumoto, what do you want?"_ Toshiro held a short conversation with the person on the phone and hung up shortly after. Slightly shaking in anger. Mai was leaning against him in an attempt to keep herself up.

"_What did she want, Captain?" _She rasped between fits of laughter.

"_Nothing." _The grumpy captain answered.

"_She just called to annoy you," _She snickered. _"I'm sorry it's just so funny."_

"_Shut up, Himaru!"_

"_Cranky are we?" _She smiled sweetly at him. _"I can ignore a lot of things, hon, so can you. But try to control yourself, who knows how long I can keep myself in line. However, I'll try my best, like normal, but I can't promise you anything. And try to act like they're just annoying you a bit a not so much that you want to freeze them."_

Mai turned to the others in the compartment, smiling sweetly – and fake – at the three. "I do apologize for his behavior, he's rather tiered. It has been quite a few rough weeks for both of us I'm afraid."

"It's fine. I understand how it feels, it's rather tiresome to travel a lot. Do you know much about Hogwarts?"

"Only what I've read so far. But I've heard it has an... what is it called? Grand ceiling?"

"Yeah, that works. It has, though it is bewitched to look like that. Well, expect under certain celebrations such as Christmas. Then it's always snowing. Is it cold in the winter in Japan?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. It usually snows in the winter, but there are places of course where it's very dry in the winters. But I lived mostly on the same side of the Japan so I wouldn't know. This is actually my first time traveling."

"Minxy!" Toshiro suddenly called out. There came a solid pop and a house elf with big brown eyes and big flopping ears appeared beside Toshiro.

"Master Toshiro called Minxy, Minxy came. Minxy want to serve Master Toshiro and Mistress Mai. Minxy is going to do whatever Minxy is told to. Please give Minxy an order. Minxy eager to help Master Toshiro and Mistress Mai." The house elf chanted eagerly.

"Minxy get Mai the best of the usually."

The house elf bowed lowly and disappeared. The elf reappeared shortly after with a fine wine goblet with a blood red liquid. Mai reached out to it eagerly and took it between slightly quivering fingers and slowly drunk from the goblet. Emptying it shortly. Mai handed it back to the elf and asked for more. The process replied several times before the elf left, leaving a a glass bottle and the goblet between her fingers twirling it carefully, drinking it even slower.

"Are you going to offer us some?" Ron asked annoyed. Mai chuckled deeply in her throat.

"Careful for what thee wish. It might be granted in ways ya wish not." Ron looked confused at the girl. Toshiro whacked her at the back of her head.

"_You speak in riddles, Mai. Watch what you say."_

"_I worry more about thee, then I do about me. Do not worry about me, ya shall see, I twist my words in ways thee knows not."_

"_Speak in modern times. Don't speak in ways humans cannot understand."_

"_I don't know what you're are talking about."_

"_You're doing it on purpose." _Toshiro rubbed his temporal, frowning. _"Stop it, you're confusing them."_

"_Precisely. People kinda lays off when they're confused."_

"_You're just weird."_

"_So I've heard."_ Toshiro eyes traveled to the three boys at the opposite side. "Who are they anyway?"

"Ah, yes, I wondered when you would ask that, Hon – and don't growl at me, you're no dog-. The redheaded is Ron Weasel, the one with glasses are Harry Potter – _Yes that's the person we saw at the street, the one Emily kindly pointed out-_, the bushy haired one – sorry about the comment- is Hermione Granger, the nervous one is Neville Longbottom." Mai pointed them out for him. Toshiro grunted in acknowledge.

"Yes, yes, the same as always, huh, _Taichou_?"

"_Shut it, Himaru."_

The silence grew as the landscape swayed on, soon it was raining, Toshiro was looking out the window while Mai was half asleep. The bottle of blood safely on a table sealed so only she could open it, and the glass goblet firmly held between her fingers.

"So," Hermione started awkward, "You guys are rather friendly."

A red aye fluttered open, Mai sipped her drink slowly and hummed happily. "Ah, yes, we are. We're in family, he's my brother, we just took each of our parents surname, dunno why they wanted it that way though. My name is Mai Hitsugaya Himaru and his is Toshiro Himaru Hitsugaya. It's a bit creepy saying it that way though. I'll never really get used to it."

"But why are you here? Don't they have any magical schools in Japan? I read it up once, and got over some of the names, none of I'll try to say nor remember really. They have really difficult names. But there were one with only dark arts in and one that thought squibbs."

"Oh, you're talking about Kurobara and Mudabana."

"That's funny names!" Ron comment unnecessarily.

"_Ron!_ Don't be rude!" Hermione scolded. "Yeah, I think so. Do the name means something?"

"Yeah, Kurobara can be translated to black rose or black thorn. Mudabana ,though, means blossom which fails to produce fruit."

"That's funny. Why would they call a school fruitless blossom?"

"Ron, you can be so insensitive."

"What?"

"Kurobara takes in people who wants to learn _everything_. Including the dark arts past and so on. They don't have boundaries. Anyone can enroll there as long they've got enough skills. They teach _magic_, not just the light magic you're thought. There are arts, not dark arts or defense against dark arts. Mudabana, however, teach squibbs and those with less skills in magic, they learn how to do the best about their lives and thought both muggle and wizards ways.

A person who's a squibb or doesn't have much magic can't preform much, most in those cases are sent out in the muggle world and lives there – in other words they're fruitless. They don't carry any fruit. They're just in the way. Like a a blossom which doesn't preform magic."

"That's just cruel! Reminding them they can't preform magic!" Ron called out angrily.

"Maybe not so cruel you are to squibbs. We help them coop, to give them hope that magic isn't everything. They tell them they still have a family that loves them. Even if they don't they can always turn to the school, even in the holidays.

But there are more school like that. Well, maybe as much school as orphan and a home for those who wish to leave their home. Hikage are for everyone, there they are thought how to read and how to write and given things everyone needs to be happy. And they also check up on people raised in muggle homes. Of course they make sure everything is okay and keeps a close eyes on those children, just in case. But of course if it's to succeed someone have to pay for it. So every year there's a time when wizards donates lots of money for that school to keep on being there. And every year they gets more then enough money."

"_Why do I get a feeling you support that school throughout?"_

"_Why, yes, I do. I give them about a quarter of my intact every year. I've got too much money anyway. And they're doing terrific too. Everyone is happy. It's like a second home for them where there's someone who loves them. Sure people can adopt them. But there's a magical contract involved that binds them to their words. It's there to make sure they're not abused and neglected. And of course, I never tell them I'm stopping by, nor do I show myself."_

"Are there... others schools like that?" Hermione cut through their conversation politely with a question that bothered her.

"Yeah, lots. There's one for magical creatures such as vampires and werewolves and so on. In Asia it doesn't really matter what you are. You're still as much human as anyone else. There's really no difference."

"Wow, Asia sure seem like a good place to live," Harry comment, bewildered. Mai smiled.

"Things often seem much better then they are. Ever heard about exorcism? Well that's to chase out a devil or a demon from a human. It doesn't sound bad, now does it? Well, people can die during it. And imagine the feeling of having someone telling you that there's a demon hosting inside you. It happened to wizards before. And do you know what humans have done to people they believed witch or wizards? Well, I won't tell you that. But muggles were killed because they believed them to be witch or wizards. _Killed_. And people complain that Voldemort killed muggles."

"You think it was a good thing to kill muggles?"

"Well, killing is never a good thing. But look at Hitler, he killed seventy hundred thousand human in the second World war, and how long did that war last? Under a decade. That's more people Voldemort killed his whole bloody life. And even killing all those people, well the world didn't notice it much. If there were wizards who died so many, well, there would be a heavy lost wouldn't it?

Say every third muggle born grew up in a orphan, and because of the children and adults and on every third magical child was killed in some other way. And a wizard or witch was... very judgmental towards wizards and a third of those magic orphans were taken by suck witch or wizard and raised to kill all magical beings, including people. Then in the very end, we wouldn't stand a chance.

And because the never ending increasing of muggle born and half bloods we would soon be overwhelmed and our sort would die out eventually. And besides the number of muggles are many more then ours. And if we end up in a war with them then we wouldn't be able to block everything they threw at us. In the end we would still go down. And only very little magical blood would remind in this world."

"How many muggles are there then? Three billions? Four?" Ron then asked.

"No, Ron, there are around six billions muggles out there. And there's about half a billion wizards. They out number us completely," Hermione told him quietly, wide eyed. "And they have weapons that we don't. Weapons that can take out Hogsmeade in a explosion. We're doomed if the muggles wants us dead, Ron. We're doomed. And not even the magical creatures can help us, then. Because it is as she said, we can't block everything they throw at us."

The compartment door opened after several hours with silent, only whispers going around as they discussed things, whatever fell to their mind. Mai was sleeping and Toshiro was dozing not trusting anyone to sleep. A platinum blond haired teen stepped inside, soon followed by a two tall fat other teens.

"Look at who we have here – isn't it Potty Weasel, the mudblood and Longbottom?" The blond said mockingly. Harry stood nose to nose with the blond and stared coldly into his eyes.

"Be gone Malfoy. You're not welcome." The blond laughed a short, cold, dry laughter. But that was enough, Mai stirred softly, her eyes fluttered open and she got up, she drew the hood away from her face and her long hair fluttered around her like white butterflies.

"Leave, Child, you don't have any business here." The boy stepped back a bit, but then stopped and laughed dryly again.

"Do you think I'll take orders from you, grandma?" A pulse of killing ran freely from her, waking Toshiro in the progress, he just sat there though, trying to get back to the heavy dozing. Knowing Mai could take care of whoever disturbed their sleep.

"I told you to leave," Mai sent them waves after wave of killing intent and they fell down on the tile.

"My father will hear about this," He said as the pressure eased enough for them to get up.

"Then tell him 'she whom he fears has returned' when you're at it. Lucius if I'm not mistaken, will know what I mean."

Mai waggled over to a still Dorsey Toshiro and patted at his legs, Toshiro too tiered to do anything, Toshiro put in a position that she was happy with and let her curl up beside him, with her head in his lap.

"Hey, thanks mate, for helping us back there. That was brilliant."

"I didn't do it for you. Don't call me mate – I'm not your mate nor acquaintance, call me either Mai or Himaru."

"Alright, don't get angry."

"_Brats." _Toshiro whispered harshly.

"_You're the one to speak?"_

"_Oh, my apologizes, I forgot that you're like a few thousand years older then the Captain Commander."_

"_Very, very funny, Captain. Very."_

"_I know."_

"_Besides I'm not that old, am I?"_

"_Do you remember your name?"_

"_Which one?"_

Toshiro sighed. _"The one your mother gave you? What other name would I be talking about?"_

"_You could be talking about the name my father gave me. But no, I don't remember. Thought I do remember the name given by my father."_

"_Which is?"_

"_I won't tell."_

"_Thought you forgot easily."_

"_I do. It's just that you can't expect me to forget about important things like that? When I said I would forget your name within two days... well I said that when I didn't know you. There are thousand people out there who has given their names to me. I cannot remember them all. So I forget names that aren't important. Like your was – three years ago."_

"_It's strange to think that we experienced three years in one year. It doesn't always feel like that."_

"_I know, Captain. I know."_

"_It's strange that I haven't seen the others in three years. It's strange. Unbelievable."_

"_Do you miss them?"_

"_Sometimes. When I think of them, it's like it's another life. Almost like a dream." _Mai suddenly looked seriously, sitting beside him, cradling his head between her arms.

"_Listen to me, Captain of the tenth division – Hitsugaya Toshiro. You must not forget who you are. You must not forget you have in Soul Society. You mustn't. No matter what. Always remember you are dead, that you're a soul reaper, a death god. You're not a human, like them, you're not a wizard, you don't belong here. Never forget that."_

"_I get it. I get it. It's not like I would forget anyway. So why upset?"_

"_People have gone insane time traveling – you who've been traveling forty eight hours every day, is at a risk of going insane with it. Once you return, everything will feel like a dream, that it isn't true. Then you'll start loosing your head, many do different things, like shouting or hurting themselves, or destroying their home in hope to wake up. You've got to keep it together. Call someone every day, someone you know and trust. So you won't forget. You won't be able to leave for another year, a year is very long, and you've already experienced three."_

"_I get it, no doing stupid things, don't forget who you are. But what about you?"_

"_I'm not returning there. I've tortured myself long enough. Once you return, I'll act a substitute Soul Reaper at most. I'll go back to my own home and work on what I always have., I'll let the winds carry me – like I once did. Then maybe someday I'll stop by the Afterlife and check on you, my brother. So keep alive until then, okay?"_

"_Whatever you say, nee-chan . Oh and don't expect me to call you that."_

"_Of course not. I never dreamed of it. We'll just say the gape between us isn't as big to let you call me sister by free will."_

"Um you guys," Harry interrupted, "as fascinating it is to listen to you, but the cart's here. You should get some food or something. It's a long train ride."

"Not hungry," Mai told him, holding up her glass bottle of fine blood. "I've got this." Toshiro grunted and went back to 'resting his eyes'. "Well, apparently he isn't hungry as well. That isn't so much of a surprised."

"Hey, you're the transfer student right" Ron asked almost eagerly.

"Yes," Mai drawled out.

"What house do you reckon you'll be in?"

"I think he'll be in Rawenclaw, I dunno about me though. I'll be wherever I'll be."

"How did you know about the four houses? I thought you were from Japan? They don't have the same as we do, do they?" Hermione cut in suspiciously.

"No, they don't. And you know, it's written down about the four houses and their founders, you're aware of that, right?"

"Yeah, it's just that no one reads much, so I didn't expect you to read either. Sorry, didn't mean to insult you."

"'S fine. Just don't say that to him," She jerked her thumb at Toshiro. "He won't be as forgiving."

"I don't know you at all, but can I ask you something?" Mai signed for her to keep going. "That, you're drinking now, what is it?"

"Careful of what you ask. It might drag you deeper in to abyss then planed. But for now, accept the answer that it's nutrient liquid that I drink. It feels every need in my body, so not to worry. I won't get skinny, nor sick from it."

"Oh, I see. Why do you take it, though?"

"Personal reasons." Mai answered shortly. Sipping the blood. Hermione nodded. Ignoring the three boys excluded from the outer world beside quidditch. Hermione eyed them with slight disgust before sighing and turning back to Mai.

"I've to apologize for their behavior. They're always like that. Going on about quidditch. Either that or they're going on about Malfoy and Slytherin or something pointlessly. I just don't get why it makes such a big of difference in what house they are in."

"I see... well, I can see where their discussing and hatred from the other house comes from – not that I agree with them. I don't really care. Their pride, it's getting in the way from seeing anything else. I – we were home tutored so we wouldn't know what they're going about. Full blood, half blood, muggle born, it doesn't matter."

"_Yeah right. Muggle born comes from squibbs who were abandon by their family right. So you wouldn't care, cause they're still magical blood in them."_

"_Well, at first, Toshiro, it was about the blood, then we stopped caring and magical animals started to fall in love with humans and mated, so now they're just off springs we created because we wanted children with those we loved. End of story." _Mai shrugged.

"_What a strange world we live in."_

"What would we do if it wasn't?" Mai looked out the window. Toshiro snickered.

"Yeah, what would we do?"

'–'

It was cold and raining outside, Mai found out. Toshiro seemed to enjoy it more then her. Even with heating charms she still froze her ass off. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Here she was suffering because she couldn't warm her body up, and he liked it because it was so cold. He always liked the cold.

"H-Hon, 'S cold," Mai stuttered out through clattering teeth.

"And you think I can help?"

"C-c-cold element, p-p-perhaps, b-but still h-human." Mai told him, shacking like a leaf. "H-humans w-warm... m-eh c-cold." Toshiro wrapped a hand around Mai's waist and pulled her flushed to his side, he helped into a carriage pulled by a horse that looked more like a skeleton, muscles, nerves and skin and some meat.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville jumped in after them, and sat there awkward watching the trembling girl and her little brother who was hugging her tightly to him, trying to heat her cold body up.

The trip seemed longer then usually and when they finally arrived at the castle people were screaming and running inside as fast they could – or they would've water balloons in their head. Thank you very much.

A woman came shouting down from the stairs threatening a ghost to throw him out of the school. Peeves flew off cackling like a mad, but not before he threw a water balloon at Mai who hit her square on the head and made her tremble even more.

"Mai, you're really warm. Do you have fever? I didn't even know you could get a fever!" Toshiro exclaimed after feeling her forehead.

"'S cold. Body... focusing... heating. Can't defend."

"Oh, you're Hitsugaya Toshiro and Himaru Mai, right?" Toshiro nodded. "My name is Minerva McGonagall you may call Professor McGonagall. I'm the head of Gryffindor. Is she alright?"

"No, professor, she's running a fever, I think. It's bad, I've never seen her sick my whole life."

"Come with me."

The professor lead several floors up and came to halt before two doors. She turned to the two, she took out her wand and dried the poor, wet, cold vampire and summoned a blanket and draped it over her shoulders. Mai clung to the soft materiel and her head lulled softly to the side, tiredly.

"You'll be sorted into your house together with the first years. Hogwarts will be your home and at the end of the year the house cup will be exchanged to the house with most points at the end of the year. I'll go get the first years, wait here for a moment." The professor left.

After a while the the quivering substituted and Mai's body relaxed slightly and she let the blanket drop from her shoulders and she folded it carefully. Mai lifted a long slender finger and pointed at a torch. The flames fluttered and suddenly most of it was beside her, circling her, just much, much warmer and larger then what it used to be. Mai's long white hair fluttered around her with the flames as it moved around her. Her hair seemed to glow an amber and ruby color.

It disappeared just as soon it came, and that was when McGonagall came back, she told them shortly to follow her and they were led to a pact of short first years, waiting nervously for the task they were to preform. Toshiro watched as Mai's eyes grew deathly cold and he watch as her face lost all emotions, like a puppet.

It was almost fascinating to watch, hadn't it been creepy to suddenly see a person erase all emotion suddenly when usually it held joy, comfort, knowledge and sorrow. Now it was clear and empty as the clear blue sky on a cold winter day. There were no sign of life in her ruby eyes, like the stones. Cold and beautiful.

They were led into the great hall, it was well, large. Two tables on each side, a red and gold and a amber and black one, the other were blue and bronze and green and silver. At the front where a long table, head table, with several adult wizards sitting there. There were a door in the far corner of the room, one that was locked and not available.

But that wasn't the most surprising, no, it was not the flying candles above them, close to the ceiling, it was in fact the ceiling that resembled the stormy weather outside that moment. Mai was studying it, with stoney ruby eyes,

McGonagall put down a hat on a wood stool. Suddenly a riffle opened at middle and the hat started to sing. Toshiro understood the part where the hat told them to be strong and stand together, it also said that it didn't really matter where you were placed, you were still like anyone else. Then he sung about the founders of the Hogwarts and told off what they accepted into them. Gryffindor for bravery, Slytherin for slyness and cunning Rawenclaw for cleverness and Hufflepuff took all who were left and the loyal.

"I'll call out your names," McGonagall called out, "and you'll step up and place the hat on your head to be sorted into your house."

"Abraham Johanna!" She called out, looking over the first years. A girl with sand blond hair walked up to the hat, sat down and put it on. For a minute it was silent until the hat called out Hufflepuff in a loud voice and the girl scrambled of the seat and sat down at the applauding.

And so the sorting continued on, it felt like ages for both of the transfer students for the flock of first years to ease away and leave them alone on the floor where heads were all turned towards them, with a question gaze. Then an old man rose and stared out over his students with a smile and twinkle in his eyes. One full of life and energy unlike Mai's eyes which were dead.

"As you probably noticed, there are two elder and new students amongst us. If some of you guessed they were the transfer students that will be attending this year then, you are correct. It's very rare to have transfer students arrive at Hogwarts, so please welcome them with open arms and treat them with kindness." The old man sat down again and once again let McGonagall take over again.

She frowned down at the parchment. "Hitsugaya Toshiro!" She called out loudly for all to hear. The two were stunned, even Mai looked at the professor. Toshiro sat down at the chair and placed the hat on his head. He could still hear the students whispering, but it was drown out by the growling dragon and the new voice in his head.

_Hyourinmaru,_ Toshiro mumbled warningly.

_**Oh interesting, this one,**_ The hat said in his mind. **_Already dead I see. Oh, but more so then that, a Soul Reaper, a Captain at that. Oh yes, very clever I see. A prodigy. But Cunning as well. You'd well in both, hm, both will help you to knowledge beyond what you already have. Oh, I see, so you're with her then. I know just the right place to put you then._**

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted out the last so loud it boomed around the hall, he jumped off the chair gracefully and put the hat down to where it once was and walked and sat down at he table where the green and silver were.

"Himaru Mai!" Mai walked calmly over to the hat, seated herself, carefully not to sit on the robe and then she placed the hat on top of her white head. Instead of falling down to her eyes it kept above it where a hat was meant to go down to.

_**Ah, old friend how are you? This is the third time you've come here to grace us with your presence?**_

_Yes, it's very good to see you again, as well, Hat. Have they treated you well?_

_**I've been good, dear Circe. But you should scan me probably, just for safety measure.**_

_Of course. It's been quite sometime, my dear friend. I wish to patch you up, to how I used to know you. And add extra charms and all. Wouldn't that be lovely. And of course, I'm going to claim you as my possession while I'm here. After all, I am the one that bought you and created that mind of yours._

_**Ah, that is true, you did create me when they needed someone to sort their students. However I still don't agree with your thinking ways. What possessed you to do it so early in life?**_

_Ah, yes, that. I almost forget the reasons sometimes. I'm so full of lies, I shouldn't be able to hide it. Anyway, back to your question, the reason why I did so. It's really simple, so simple no one thinks of it. At the age of eleven, you have a mind of your own, however, it's unstable and needs guides to make up the mind. The wrong people might give the wrong impression of things, so with placing them in four different houses they can get wives of which is different in each house and suits them best. Yes, I'm quite aware that things changes and so does views, however, you cannot change your soul. It is whom it always is. Cunning perhaps, brave as well. Then so shall you be, no matter where and whom you become._

_**Ah, I see what you're going with this. However, that is not what I asked and you know it.**_

_I am aware. However, I cannot answer that myself, as each have to find the answer to their troubles. It may seem long to you, but I still ponder on troubles that has gone unsolved since the beginning. Now, sort me so I can join the child in my care and be done with this ridiculousness. I wish to have question answered and be over with it._

_**Of course. You shall, as always be in...**_

"Slytherin!"

_How could I expect something else. I've lived long enough to know I won't change much. _Mai sat down at the table, no one comment as she sat down with the hat still on her head. She smiled at Toshiro who just gaped, slightly at him, due to shock.

"Mai, the hat..." Toshiro trailed off.

"Is mine." She smiled at him. _"I gave it to the four founders when they needed someone to sort their students. So far, it's done quite the job. I never disowned it, I just told them to watch over my hat until I came back for it. So I've right to claim this hat of mine. I'll talk to Albus later about it though, that is if he shall ask me."_

Toshiro ignored the food before him, glaring down at the British heavy food they eat. How could they eat it? He didn't know. And asking Mai, well, that wouldn't help as she hadn't eaten for a very, very long time. He looked over to the girl opposite of him, she was sipping her 'delicious' blood, humming slightly in the process. Toshiro didn't care much for European food. It was heavy, and didn't taste much. He preferred Asiatic food with a lot of taste.

Unlike Mai who only had blood.

"Hon," Mai's hard, sharp voice cut through the small chattering spread across the long table. He looked up at her, with hard, angry, teal eyes. Her eyes on the other hand was softer then it was before, but still harder then any ruby he had ever seen. He'd have to ask about that at a later date.

"You should eat." He grunted, but made no move to uncross his arms from his chest and do as she ordered. Mai sighed, annoyed. He always was so picky with his food. It was unbelievable. "Mooney!" She called out softly. There were a too well known pop and the house elf appeared behind her. "Get Toshiro _food_, he eats before he starves himself." Another pop and the elf was gone.

Not long after there were another pop and the house elf reappeared behind Toshiro with several plates of Japanese dishes. He grumbled thankfully, broke the wood chopsticks and dug in.

"Sorry about him, he's always like that. He just can't accept European food enough to eat it. He can't handle it." She snarled.

Toshiro finished soon enough and the plates and the food disappeared, including Toshiro's own dishes, the food was replaced by desserts, lots of them as well. He glared at the plate as suddenly it was filled with ice creams and caramel, he liked that, not that he would admit he appreciate it.

"Don't pout, silly head."

Toshiro threw the fork at her, Mai grabbed it in her hand and threw it right back it him, he grabbed it just as easily, the fork's tip almost touching his aye.

"How did you do that?" A voice asked from the left beside Mai. Mai shrugged her shoulder, Toshiro went back to his dessert Mai had kindly given him. The teen was dark skinned and was rather handsome, for being at that age, that is.

"Skills," Mai answered carelessly.

"Mai," Toshiro warned.

"What?" She looked confused for a second. "I hardly told him anything. Not to worry, Hon."

Toshiro smirked. "Why won't _you_ have dessert? It taste good-" A glass hit the wall behind Toshiro, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"When I find a way to turn this to dessert, I'll eat. But not before."

"Is that all you can eat?" The dark skinned boy asked. Mai snorted.

"No. It isn't. I just don't rely on food anymore. Anyway, I'm Mai Himaru, that's Toshiro Hitsugaya. We're siblings though we've different surnames."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you."

"Blaise," the platinum blond hair boy leaned over, interrupting their conversation. "Don't talk to them, they're blood traitors."

"Who're you to judge? We're from Japan, you have no idea who's pure blood there or what counts there. You've no right to speak. And besides, we're from Japan, what do you expect? To seek out whoever might be a blood traitor or mudblood? We've been home tutored, we hardly knows what's going about on the outside world. So what do you expect?"

"You were home schooled? Is that legal?"

"In Japan it is. You'll find yourself enjoying Japan more then Britten as we allow things Britten doesn't. Things aren't always as illegal as it here."

The old man stood up again, smiling happily at the students. "To new faces, welcome. To familiar faces, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. As most of you may know, there's two new transfer students among us. They'll spend the year together with us. Welcome them with open arms and treat them as one of your own. As I've been, once again, reminded that the corridors between hours shall not be a place for magic performance, anyone who wish to see the rules are on the caretaker's, Flinch's, door. I would once again remind you that the forbidden forest is still, indeed, forbidden and consequences will be given to those foolish enough to enter it recklessly, and get caught." The whole room laughed. It was almost like he wanted them to go in. "There are some introduction in order, welcome the new Defense Against Dark Arts professor, Dolores Jane Umbridge."

Toshiro blocked him out and turned to Mai who was humming to herself, looking up at the jinxed ceiling, smiling softly. The hat sitting on top of her head.

"_That hat... is it yours?"_

"_Of course, why else would I wear it?" _Mai snorted, a smirk forming her lips.

"_You created it, I assume?" _Toshiro watched as Mai went back to humming instead of answering him. He didn't mind – she didn't need to answer him for him to know that he was right. _"How did you do it? It couldn't been easy."_

"_A secret."_ She replied, holding her index finger to her lip.

"_Such a secretively little girl..."_ Teased Toshiro happily.

"_Watch it, brat, I'm your superior by far," _Mai growled, angrily. Toshiro just laughed.

"_You don't look like it."_

"_And you look like a child no older then thirteen and not over a hundred and ten."_

A very strange noise cam from somewhere and Toshiro and Mai looked around, puzzled to where that strange voice came from. There it was again! The search was picked up from other students as well. The noise came again and then someone shouted something and pointed up at the head table. All eyes was moved to where a pink... frog? Was standing?

Dumbledore sat down when he discovered that Umbridge wanted to speak, the... frog woman stepped out into the open and opened her big fat mouth and let out a quack. But no quacking sound escaped the fat toad's mouth, but rather a very ugly, high pitched voice that should have been banned from the world a long time ago. Toshiro was very shocked – speaking mildly – to hear something similar to a human voice.

"Isn't it lovely to see all these happy faces looking up at me," The toad in disguise as a failed human female said, Toshiro couldn't help but snort in disgust. She was treating them as children! "I'm sure we can all be very good friends. I thank the headmaster for his kind words of welcome."

At that point Toshiro blocked her out, choosing rather to watch Mai who had stopped humming and looked rather confused and angry. The hat on her head moving around, listening closely to what they were saying.

"What's wrong?"

"Her... She's going to take over the school. It'll be bothersome. I hope he'll take over soon. Because if he doesn't this place won't even be anything similar to how it used to be. The world is slowly and surely going down I am afraid."

Toshiro gave her a harsh cold stare filled with concern, Mai seemed to be worried about it. If he had been anyone else he wouldn't have caught the last words she had whispered softly.

"_And I can't do anything to stop it..."_

She would probably never admit it, but the world effected her more then anything else, he couldn't explain it, heck, she wouldn't even explain it if he asked.

There were many secrets going around Mai, so many that some became lies...


	3. Separating between lies and Truth

There's a lot of things that a person was needed to be careful of. There were even fewer which a person should avoid annoying all together. That one person was a very silent, cold, bitter and expressionless Mai. No one would ever want to see a very ancient vampire mad, no one. It was just to bloody crazy. No one would ever want to piss off a dragon, you just didn't do that, it was the same – the risk of dying off a pissed of Mai was higher then pissing off a dragon. You didn't survive it either way.

As far as Hogwarts knew off, Pansy Parkson, had pissed off Mai Himaru, only to disappear the same day and never been seen again. Quite scary, really.

"Mai!" Toshiro called out. Working his way in between children. Said girl turned to him, her eyes stoney as they had been the first they arrived, and her expression cold as the true vampire she was. Toshiro knew very well talking to her now, might cost his life and a lot of other things as well. Not to talk about pain.

"_What?_" The irritated vampire snapped at him.

"What's going on? There's been talk about you killing Pansy Parkson, is that true?"

Mai turned on her heels and stormed away from him. Fire flicking where she went. A thunder gave echo in the castle.

"Don't you dare to ignore me!" Toshiro called after her, running for all he was worth. However he couldn't catch up with the angry vampire on the loose. She was pissed off at someone, but why? Or rather what had they done to deserve her pure hatred feelings. After all, it was rather difficult to piss her off. He never believed he would live long enough to see it.

"Toshiro!" A voice called out. It was a voice he knew, but not well. And he was very glad that he didn't know that overly smart girl, it was fine to be smart, but not brag about it all the time. Then it became annoying, like she was better then everyone else. He knew, though, that Mai, didn't like her all that much either as he could tell with how she acted around the girl. But once she got down to history...

"Do you know what's going on? There's so many rumors going on. I don't know which one to believe."

"What rumors?" He snapped angrily at the girl.

"Well, there's one that says Mai's a vampire and sucked Pansy Parkson dry. Someone says she's a murderer who killed the girl. Someone says she isn't even human."

"They're rumors. Treat it as such," The albino snapped at them.

"We were just wondering if you knew something about Mai," Harry cut in.

"Well, of course I know something about _my sister_. But it's nothing you need to be concerned about. Good day, Potter, Granger, Weasley." Toshiro turned around and left. The Golden Trio watch him leave.

"Well, he's acting really strange. He didn't need to be so prissy."

"The two of them seemed rather mysteriously..." Hermione comment dully. A glint shun in Harry's eyes and he smirked. "Oh, no, you don't. We're not going to find out who they are and why they're here. No matter how tempting it is."

Mai folded her silk robe and sat it against the water age, away from water's harm. She then removed the outer sweater, leaving her in a shirt and a skirt. She then placed several heating charms on her, each stronger then the other. Mai slipped into the cold water, allowing it to travel around her, like a thousand raindrops. Her hair swayed behind her in the cold liquid.

She swam further and further through the water, her body moving gracefully in it.

That was how Toshiro found her, coiling around in the water like a great snake or just laying in the water, relaxing. It almost looked like she was sleeping.

"Mai!" Toshiro called out to her from where she was floating on the water where he couldn't reach. The girl dipped under the water and disappeared for about three minutes before reappearing above the surface again.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obviously – I'm swimming. _Baka_."

"I can see that – but won't you get cold?" Toshiro's white eyebrow arched in a fine bow.

"Well, I suppose. But I put enough heating spells to avoid that." Mai shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"To ask you what happened to Pansy Parkson," Toshiro stated calmly.

"Well, I lost it, okay? I was angry. Really, really angry. She comment about you and suddenly you weren't Hitsugaya Toshiro, but my brother. So I lost it, I got so mad I killed her," Mai smirked. "You should have heard her scream; Those sounds... music to my ears."

"You're disgusting..." Toshiro got up from the cold hard sandy ground. He was slightly shaking.

"_Don't forget who and what I am!" _Mai called after him. Toshiro couldn't stop he was so shaken, so scared.

_**The Undead**_

Toshiro sat in the defense against dark arts classroom, waiting for class to start up. A day had passed since what happened between the two of them, and Toshiro still hadn't talked to her. Nor had she made any move to talk to him. And it was a bit strange though – she acted like she didn't really carer. He should talk to her, he knew that – but how she acted, well it was too much. She was a vampire, yes, he could never forget that. But she wasn't talking about that either eternally.

Vampires were vampires; forget their nature and you might as well lay down and bleed in front of them. It would have the same effect on them. Just because Mai was older and wiser didn't mean she was a kind vampire. No vampire was kind. Manipulative enough to seem that way – but never kind. Vampires did what every other being did on earth – surviving.

The door closed behind them and a the toad of a Defense teacher stepped fully into the room, she looked very much like a toad trying to disguise it's ugliness. But damn, why hadn't he really noticed they were there.

"Good morning, class," the toad woman greeted. Some students mumbled a greeting back, lazily. The professor tisked, smirking slightly. "Now, now, that just won't do. When I say something, I wish for you to either say 'yes professor Umbridge or 'no professor Umbridge'. So let's try again: Good morning, class."

"Good morning, professor Umbridge." The class chanted.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked them... Not. It was disgusting how she treated them like children. "

At that point Toshiro drowned them out, he already knew that. Well technical he didn't, but he'd already gone through quite a bit. Sometimes he had the impression that the days went slower when he was with her. It always seemed like that... But of course, slowing down time was impossible, right? Well, they could turn back time and experience it once again – so why not slowing it down as well?

Things were always unfair and cruel, that was the way of life. Something would always seem crueler then what they were. Every being fought for their own survival, nothing less nothing more. Humans however could kill because they wanted to; entertaining them. Cruel. There were not a being in the world as cruel as human. Sure vampires lived up to their names of being cruel and merciless killers. But even among animals there were those who was a bit of a nutter. Vampires just seemed cruel then others because they drained someone's blood completely and killed them. But, hey, there were worse thing! Besides who knows how they did it. Maybe they had a secret weapon that allowed someone not to feel something. Like drug or something.

Blissful thinking, he knew.

What Mai did was understandable, that girl was annoying, he couldn't really understand how she felt as none had ever stood up to him long enough to get on his nerves. But it goes as they say: if you annoy the dog it does bite back. But you can't blame anyone else then yourself, you were the one that made the dog annoyed. At this circumstance – a vampire.

"_Are you saying Cedric Diggory fell dead by himself?_" Toshiro was pulled out of his musing with a jump by a booming voice. Harry that was sitting in between him and Hermione was shouting at the top of his lungs, furious.

"_Cedric Diggory's death was a tragedy_," The toad answered calmly.

"_It wasn't a tragedy! It was a murder!_" Harry shouted, trembling. "_He was murdered by Lord Fucking Voldemort!_"

"Sit down, Potter!" Toshiro hissed angrily. Pulling at the idiot boy's sleeve. Harry tore away from Hermione's – who was also crying, mind you – and his hold on his sleeves.

"Potter dear, come here." Harry did as he was told and stood beside her desk. She wrote in a letter, sealed it, and handed it to Potter. "Please take this to the head of your House, Mr. Potter." Harry left the room angrily, slamming the door behind him loudly. Toshiro raised his hand in the air and waited patiently. "Yes, Mr..."

"Hitsugaya. Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro draw a breath. "You know he's right – not about Voldemort -whoever he is – I haven't been here long enough to know who he is. But I do know that he's right. Not about Voldemort, but about danger. We might be safe within Hogwarts. But if someone decided to take to wander in the forest they might die; and theoretical defense won't do anyone good. Hypothetically... let's say that this summer a random person in this class ran into a vampire this summer and because the defense teachers only thought theory he had to run thus couldn't save himself as it's impossible to outrun a bloody vampire. In other words that person died because none thought him defense magic; practice. So in the end that person's life ended because someone refused to teach him practice magical; and anyone with half a brain knows that theory and practice is to completely different things.. it'd be like trying to wield a sword when you had only read about it. It just doesn't work that way. I'm sorry, but until you actually allows us to practice magic and the spells, this class will be useless. And I didn't come here to waste my time away. Have a good day, professor."

_**Hunts**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to the castle, returning from another lesson with the half giant Hagrid.

"They're mental," Ron comment. "The lot of them. Did you see what happened?"

"Yes, Ron, for the last time, we did see – _What_?" She snapped at Harry as he kept tugging at her sleeve shocked. The two teens turned to where the green haired teen's eyes were looking. They were led to the Whomping Willow. There, in between it's branches, were a figure dancing among the angry, hitting tree. The figure wasn't all that tall, however, they had long hair, hair that only one person within Hogwarts had, expect Albus Dumbledore, Mai Himaru was dodging branch after branch, and sometimes the trunk slammed down where she was.

The three off them ran up to her, staying out of the range of where the furious tree was trying to kill the poor albino.

MAI!" Harry called out as loud he could from where he was.

"What?" Mai didn't turn to the three of them where they were, she let the branch go and landed on her feet on another. The branch she was standing on tried to throw her off.

"Get away from there! - It'll kill you!" Harry stared at her as she once again jumped from the branch and landed near the trunk.

"Hell I won't! It's practice!" She yelled back, annoyed. Before anyone could reply the trunk hit her square in the back and sent her flying several meters. Mai landed in the most awkward position anyone could ever land in.

She was upside down, against a tree, her legs going past her head, her back crumbed, her hair sprawled around her, her arms above her head, and her head on the ground between her feet, almost touching each heel. It was truly a strange position to lay in without breaking something. What a flexible person she was.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he stopped beside her.

"Why, yes thank you, for this position is just perfectly normal even for someone who can move rather freely, so I can't even imagine why something wouldn't be alright."

"Alright, so you're not okay, no reason to snappy at Harry," Ron said stupidly, trying in wain to defend his long time friend.

"Well, excuse me for pointing out the obviously. I just couldn't help it as I'm lying here, quite abnormal, against a tree. No, not at all. Don't mind me," Mai ranted angrily.

"_I didn't know you was so childish, Mai,"_ A voice pointed out from behind the trio. Mai who was lying upside down, couldn't see him as she laid the other way. But knew who it was nonetheless.

"_Don't you dare start on that, child. I've every right to be angry. This is getting too much, even for me. I've lived for a great time longer then you, Toshiro. Moreover, I've got more anger then you. So I might snap anytime. Something that I do not enjoy at all. But first thing first, I need to get rid of this damn tree."_

"_Yes, what happened? – You were suddenly flying past me."_

"_Ask, idiot number one."_

"_Whatever."_

Mai lifted her legs gracefully into the air and then kicked the tree, it gave a loud crack before it fell from above where she had kicked it. How she did that would remind a mystery though. Her legs fell down and she slowly and gracefully got back up again. What was even more confusing was how her robe and uniform stayed in place, never showing private parts. Mai's red eyes slowly retreated to their stoney ruby eyes instead of the magma colored.

"Forgive and forget?" Mai looked quizzical at the small captain. Red eyes staring up at him, lost like a little puppy or so they seemed, but going by the smirk planted firmly on her lips they proved anything but innocent and lost.

"You did what you had to."

"Of course. Forget what is the worst thing to do around someone like me, never forget that."

"Are you saying I shouldn't forgive and forget?"

"_No, I'm saying that you shouldn't be fooled by a mask shown to the world. Don't forget, but don't seek what you cannot receive. Never."_

"_I know. Just never thought you would enjoy killing. Not after everything."_

"_Toshiro," _Mai all but growled, _"I'm a vampire. What happened in the past can never prevent me form enjoying what I love the most. I maybe old, but I am a vampire nonetheless. Never turn your back to a vampire. It'll be the last thing you do."_

"_I know. I... apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for. I should have known." _Toshiro replied, sad for a reason he had yet to know. "So how did the meeting with him go?"

"Oh, I explained a few things, then did dip dad-i boo and everything was sorted out."

_**In the Dead of Night.**_

News traveled fast within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy by midday there were not a single student that hadn't heard the news. A third year had showed up at the edge of the Forbidden Forest that morning. No one knew how he got there, but he was going to be alright. The only damage to the child was... well, the terrible amount of blood.

Toshiro was very suspicious of the vampire called Mai also called his sister."Mai!" He called out upset, walking briskly towards said girl. He stopped beside her, watching her eyes as they looked at the sun as it was slowly turning to night. It was Halloween and the feast was starting in a few minutes. Mai's ruby eyes had returned from their stoney gaze and were like melted rubies in the sun. Her eyes almost glittering.

"Yes?" Her voice was eerier calm and contended. The sorting hat still on her head. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me," Toshiro replied coolly. "They found a young boy at the edge of the forest this morning; the only life threatening situation was of his great blood lost."

"What did you expect?" Mai bit through her lips. "There's a reason that forest is forbidden. After all, going in there is all on own risk."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"The forest was planted there for a reason, you know. Humans weren't the only creatures running around in this school before. It's a shame to call this school Hogwarts. It is nothing like Hogwarts I knew off."

Toshiro didn't answer and stared at the girl who was giving off a secretively smirk. "What a cruel reason to have a forest." He said finally, staring at her coldly. Mai, however, wasn't effected by his cruel and cold gaze at all.

"Oh, if only you knew what creatures wandered around in these halls before they were forbidden and brutally murdered."

Toshiro tisked, turning his teal eyes away from her. "I won't be a fool and say that they deserved it."

"Nor should you. I would be very disappointed in you if you did," Mai replied coolly. "Enough of this. Why did you come to me of such a thing? I would believe you would know that I knew by now."

"Why did you feed of the child?"

"It's better a vampire in control is going around and not one who lost it's mind."

"Explain!"

"What wizards know of vampires aren't only lies. Catching vampires are few and far between. It's not easy for us to loose control."

"What has that with you to do? I thought you didn't loose control."

"I don't. I lived for so long that my hunger won't be felt for several times at a time. Moreover, if I ever came to the point where I reached my limit. Well, just leave it at that Hogwarts and Hogsmeade wouldn't live to tell the tale."

Toshiro nodded thoughtfully before spotting something rather odd, well, not as odd it could be. But still... Harry Potter and his two friends were there watching them, trying to listen in on their conversation. Toshiro kept an close aye on them as Mai babbled about something or another, her eyes never left their reflection in the window.

"You noticed," Toshiro stated deadly calmly. Not directly looking the trio.

"Yes. We should act more careful next time."

"Yeah. Japanese it is then?" Toshiro asked, very quiet. Mai nodded, an angry frown crossed her face. "Thanks for warning me."

"Don't be foolishly, Toshiro. I do what I have to. I hope you remember my warning. It's all a game we play. The first who thinks they have friends looses."

"Have you lost before?" Toshiro asked, honestly curious.

"Of course I have, silly. There's not a person in the world that hasn't lost a lot of time. Everyone looses before they wins. Even then there's a higher chance of loosing then winning."

"Why?"

Mai snickered humorlessly. "Because -I believe that the muggle terms is- you're up against God." The old vampire smirked, licking her lips. Blood showed itself as her fangs pierced her thick red tongue. "But enough of this. Harry Potter – I'm sure you've noticed– is not a normal boy."

"I know," Toshiro replied thoughtfully and cold. "I just don't know... how different."

"Good. It's funny really, that we seek something that cannot exist... Or perhaps... Ah, yes, that _do _sound more correct. But that would mean I would need to research. A lot."

"Mai, you're ranting again. Gather your thoughts and tell me or leave it."

"But of course, Young Captain! I shall tell you when the times draw critical. That is if it does."

"Why is it that I get the feeling you're hiding from me again?"

"Oh, but Captain, I thought I told you, in fact, I'm sure I did. Shall I repeat it once more. But then you do wise not to ask again. Nor question me or come with such ridiculous comments as you very well know the answer." Mai leaned closer to his ear, opening smirking pink lips and in a hushed whisper she told him what she had always told him.

"Never, trust the undead." Mai whispered softly in his ear. Leaving swiftly after, her cold humorless laughter following her.

As Toshiro watched her leave he couldn't help but ponder on the words she said; wondering how far those thoughts actually went. Had anything she said to him been true anyway? Did she sprout lies for him to me content? She didn't seem willingly to shear her fair of secrets when he first met her. But she had been very delighted to shear her secrets still. Almost too willingly. 'It's better to have a open relationship in a mission such as this' quoted Toshiro quietly. She could create a lie and make it believable in their relationship. And she was a vampire. If she couldn't make sure he wouldn't tell then she wouldn't have told him. That child... No woman had lots of cards up her sleeves that Toshiro didn't know off.

But, oh, he planed to.

Harry watched as Mai and Toshiro met where they were hanging out. Toshiro had started shouting something about the boy who had almost lost his life due blood lost. Then she had started talking about the forbidden forest and why it was there. Harry didn't get it at all.

She talked as if she already knew the castle from before. But Mai was always confused about where to go and then sometimes a light would lit up in her as if she just remembered something forgotten. And sometimes she reminded dumbstruck and confused as she didn't get it. Then they discovered that he was listening in and had started to talk about him in a none negative positive way. At that point Ron and Hermione had started to argue of something. Harry didn't pay much attention. Then she whispered something too quiet for him to hear, and then Mai left, laughing cruelly. And Toshiro followed sometime after. Deep in thoughts.

Harry just didn't get it; Mai had called Toshiro 'Young Captain' if he wasn't mistaken. But why? The two of them seemed rather close to each other, but not close like brother and sister, or any family or distant acquaintance. They acted like they were working and kept it discreetly professionally. And then there were the issue with what she called him; she refereed to him as he was higher then her, but also _younger_. Not by just a few years like they pretended to be for no one would care then. But she acted like there were at least a decade between them. And his voice, Toshiro talked as he came from the eight hundred century and not this time. Mai on the other hand... she talked as she ancient. Not seventeen or sixteen. Or even fifty years old. Even Dumbledore didn't have her accent. Sure her words were the same as theirs for most parts. But there were noway she actually had conversation with shortened words and stuff like that. She talked as someone had a forced her branch up her ass and it let it rot there.

Quite nasty imagine he got from those thoughts really.

"Hermione, what do you think?" Harry whispered quietly, freaked out for some reason he didn't know.

"About what, Harry?" Hermione questioned back rather harshly.

"About Mai Himaru and Toshiro Hitsugaya. They're rather suspicious."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione breathed out sympathetic, "you're always suspicious of someone. Look at professor Snape; we suspected him for wanting you dead and yet he tried to save your life. Stop being paranoid."

"Yeah, 'Mione is right on this one, mate. They're alright I suppose. Not like that git at all." Ron looked at him with something a keen to pity and smiled sorrowfully at him. Harry scowled at Ron and Hermione angrily and frustrated.

Hermione smiled reassuring at him, never revealing anything other then her smile. Well, that is if Harry hadn't suddenly started to see things more clearly. Like he woke up from a deep sleep. It had started very slowly in his second year. But it was only now he could really tell the difference. Sometimes he could see something no one else could see. Like their eyes betrayed their feelings. He figured Draco's intention that way, at the day on the train. He didn't want to be friends with someone who just wanted to use him. But that was another thing. Oh, well, maybe not so much anymore. Hermione sometimes let it show that she was greatly annoyed with him. And Ron, he sometimes saw annoyance and greed in his eyes when he looked in his eyes when neither thought he was looking.

Suddenly, his best friends didn't seem like all that great friends.

Several days went by without much happening to Harry, he didn't run into Mai nor Toshiro, but his patience with his friends were slowly loosing it's hold and sometimes he felt like yelling at them for annoying him and deceiving him. Sometimes he saw Mai looking a him across the table, she was staring at him intensely and whenever he caught her looking her face would scrounge up in puzzlement and she would turn around.

It puzzled him a lot, he couldn't sense anything from her, only her deep puzzlement and confusion. No sorrow, no greed, no want, nothing. Toshiro on the other hand, well, Harry couldn't figure anything else then annoyance whenever someone talked to him. Like people annoyed him alone. Harry just didn't get it! They were always so confusing. It was annoying him. Never had anyone been so puzzling. Even Dudley was easier to read.

Mai was just disappearing sometimes, no one saw her for days. Even Toshiro didn't even know where she was. Even if he did he never said anything. They both got a lot of detention, but only half was taken and neither seemed to care much about their studies. Only studding when they felt for it. But never did they miss an assignment. It was like they never missed a class without being there. How strange really. It was like they were there one minute the next they were gone. Confusing really. What was more confusing was that they never seemed to contain much emotions. Mai seemed like master one expression and show only that. But sometimes there were a pressure weighting him down. It hurt. But he was the only one who seemed to notice at those times. Well, Toshiro sometimes took notice of it. But not all that often really.

Harry felt a cold, hard, unbearable, gaze hold him in place. He turned around slowly, only to see Mai sitting beside Toshiro looking directly in his eyes. She didn't turn around and kept her cold eyes on him. The warm gaze she had carried a few days before had disappeared completely. Like it was never there. She jerked her head to the side and and Harry nodded. He knew what she wanted, and they both got up. Hermione and Ron didn't seem to notice that he suddenly got up. In fact, no one seemed to care either way. Well, that was good. He didn't need nor want more attention he already had. It was really annoying. But Ron and Hermione were his friends, they ought to notice him leave. He would have done so if they suddenly got up when they only sat down five minutes before. Well, then again, he would've done a lot of things different from them. As having greed on their mind when they thought he wasn't looking.

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and walked briskly out, Mai and Toshiro a few steps ahead of him. The two of them turned a corner and Harry followed, never looking away from either of them. Mai didn't walk all that close to Toshiro and Toshiro made no move to shorten it either. It was strange, they didn't act like brother and sister at all. They acted like partners. Well, he already thought about it, and he was no closer for answer then Ron was to realize that Mai had ruby eyes.

Harry walked into the unused classroom and the door behind him slammed close with a loud bang. Mai was sitting on the teacher desk and Toshiro was seated on another desk, leaning against the wall. Mai had her wand pointed at him loosely and was muttering a chant under her breath in a language he had never heard before. Her eyes snapped open and pierced his eyes with her crimson eyes.

"Atre warth yr el'atus mou awyr ral'hyss morth" those were the only words Harry could make out from what she was saying through her mutters.

"Potter," Her lips curled into a cruel smirk. "I've been watching you. You have been rather distant if I dare say. I think a talk is in need, don't you?"

"Won't anyone hear?" Harry questioned suspiciously.

"No. No one will ever hear other then those within this room." Mai cocked her head slightly to the side, and blinked slowly at him. "I daresay that you have discovered things that are rather dangerous for you to know and us ignore."

"How can you be so sure? Did you put up wards? Can anyone hear us? Are they strong enough to keep anyone and anything outside?"

"No, I did not put up wards. Indeed, no one would never find us. Not here. This classroom does not exist in any realm."

"_What_?" Harry asked, frightened.

"We are traveling through dimensions; nothing matters in this place. It has a thousand names, yet none. I call it 'Nothingness'. For that is what it is; a place where nothing take place. No time no colors. Nothing. Only those chosen to know of the pathway can travel through it and survive. This place _is _nothingness. This is what you can define as _nothing_. Now you shan't tell anyone of this place. Or what you see here and hear here. Or you will suffer a fate worse then life and death." Mai pierced him with her cold ruby eyes, making him obey her.

"You know dangerous things. Things that can't get out, no matter what happens, Child. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand. But I don't understand! Why I am in danger?"

"_Think, _Child, _think!_ I leave when I please, I do not care for the teachers. I refuse to give the hat to Dumbledore. Toshiro and I aren't close. I talk much different then you. So does he. He is angry at all that annoys him. We don't act like we say we are. I hate working with idiots. I called him something that is rather odd to call a child. And I call you child, yet you appear older then him."

Harry frowned at the girl, she was telling him that she was something more then a human, and so was Toshiro. But why was she telling him this. Or better yet, what was she? Harry glanced over at Toshiro, he was frowning at Mai, obviously he hadn't expected her to do all this. But if he wasn't wit her. Then what?

"You're not human, that's for sure... but why are you telling me this?"

"Himaru!" Shouted Toshiro furiously. His teal eyes wide with realization. "You cannot..."

"Yes, Captain. I shall choose my path for myself. I cannot let it be known yet. There's too much to loose. Understand that. For now he shan't be bothered by problems like these. He's too young. Besides bringing him here served it purposes. I know for sure now. However he cannot do it alone. He will need the guide of him marked as ours."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, frowning. Whatever they were talking about, well, it couldn't mean anything good for him.

"Potter, you have distanced yourself from your friends. Why?"

"They're not being honest with me. They dare call me friends when they look at me with greed in their eyes. I'm not blind. I can tell."

Mai seemed pleased with that answer. "Good. Now how come you noticed us? You see, I've placed a rather weak spell on us. One anyone could break if they wanted too, mind you. But a weak one nonetheless. I should think your girl friend should have noticed it by now. I've heard she's rather observing."

"She is. I don't know. No one cares much about you. And you kept disappearing... and when I asked they brushed it off like nothing."

"I see..." Mai said thoughtfully. "Choose your friends well, Potter, choose them well, but never give them your heart. Now, I must apologize for what I am about to do. Amor artor Yrath, her'atos lau'tratros Cara'tos." Harry's eyes hazed over and slowly he slipped away from what he knew and dropped to the floor."

Mai stepped over the fallen body, she grabbed the handle and started to chant very fast, Toshiro watched her for several minutes until she stopped and leaned on it. She shuddered. "I hate doing that. It feels like being dragged through cold muddy water on the North Pole." Toshiro sniggered softly.

"Why did you do that to him, Mai? What purposes did it serve?"

"The reasons are my own, Toshiro. The risks were too high. If he were to know things would make sense and pieces would fall in place. The puzzle he's working on cannot be completed before all the pieces has been found, Young Captain. I did what I had to do to keep the child happy. Moreover that curse I used still is not often used and only used when it is needed."

"What does it do?"

"A slight different might change everything. What I did was to remove his memories but not the feeling. Now he will have less trust to his friends. And slowly he'll choose those friends who will benefit him in the future. Of course he will never know that I told him those things. Nor will he ever realize that these feelings are those after I told him."

"You're such a sly vampire, dear sister." Toshiro stared coldly at her, the smirk spreading across his lips would send anyone into a fit of shivering, whimpering mess. "But why do you do it?"

"Sometimes things becomes unbearable for a person. He wouldn't survive knowing what has happened in his life."

"And what would that be, Himaru?"

"I believe Potter has been lied to his whole life."

"And why would someone do that?"

"I've lived for a very long time, Captain. Through those years there's one thing that repeats no matter what; humans are selfish. I've never come over one that isn't. There's a thousand reason why anyone would lie to that kid. All for their own purposes."

"And what of you? Demons? Creatures?"

"Oh, we're just as selfish as humans. But at least we're honest about it. Everyone knows what magical creatures wants. Anyone can tell you what a vampire wants. But with humans... it's not so easy all the time."

"We live in a selfish world," replied Toshiro casually.

"So we do," Answered Mai, her lips pulling back as she smirked, letting her long canines perk through her lips. "Glad we have someone like us to lighten to day then."

_-**Death of Today**_-

Harry woke in his bed that morning with no relocation of what happened the last night. It was just a blur, he had followed Mai and Toshiro, they had entered an empty classroom, she said something then everything just disappeared. Turning dark.

Harry dressed fast and was out of the dorm before the others could even get up. He walked to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. There were only a few in the hall, not even all the teachers were present. Let along all the students. Harry could clearly see Mai and Toshiro having a whispering conversation with each other at the end of the table.

On an impulse Harry left his table and seated himself beside Toshiro whose eyes were narrowed for a reason unknown to Harry.

"Hi," he greeted, breathlessly. "How's school so far?"

"It's fine," Toshiro replied quietly. Mai smirked. "A bit easy because a certain someone decided I had to be know it all before coming here."

"No idea what you're talking about," Mai breathed out, feign innocence which they both knew she didn't have.

"Haha." Harry watched the strange exchange between those two.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Harry asked awkwardly, trying to stir up a conversation.

"It's fine," Mai replied, lying through her teeth. "Not what I expected though. But hey, what am I to say?" _Everything. I watched the school being formed. Heck I was a part to form the contract those four idiots made that every headmaster had to sign. _"Though, I can't say that I like your headmaster much."

"Because Dumbledore tried to take away the Sorting Hat?"

"No, Mr. Potter," the Hat Replied. "she doesn't despise the headmaster for that reason. She have claim on me. He cannot remove me from her by force."

"Oh, quiet you," Mai hissed playfully to the hat. "Anyway, what do you think of Dumbledore?"

"I..." Harry trailed off, looking defeated down at his plate. "I don't get it..."

"Don't get what?" Mai encouraged.

"He always leaves me in the dark, and allows me to land in situations that can kill me... I don't want to do it, but I can't stop it before it happens. It's like my own brain is locked inside me."

Mai's eyes narrowed, her smile fading completely. "Really now. But that doesn't explain your feelings towards the man, Potter."

"Harry. Call me Harry. I hate him really. The fact that he lives me all alone and in dangerous situations. Not telling me anything. It makes me so angry."

"Good. You're still human,"

"_What_?"

"You're still human. It's human to feel anger. Anyone would've been pissed at being kept in the dark and still you fight for them. Like a good little dog..." a cruel smirk formed on her lips, and she leaned closer. Her eyes gleamed bright, dangerous scarlet, Harry leaned slightly back in his seat. "_Or a little marionette_."

Harry jerked up, the chair falling behind him, his eyes full of rage. "_How dare you_?" He hissed out. He left the table, ignoring the amused voice that called after him in a mocking tone.

"Oh, but you are, aren't you?"

How dare she? She had no right to call him a marionette. He was no puppet on string. He was Harry. Harry Potter. His own person. He was no-one's marionette. He would never be.

Harry ignored the nagging feeling he had in his chest.

-_**A World of Darkness**_-

Harry ignored the two transfer students for several, ignoring them and the nagging feeling he couldn't quite place, he only got grumpier as the day passed, his wrist hurt more and more as well. Throbbing painfully. But hell if he would tell anyone about the words on the back of his hands. He refused. It was his problem not someone else.

Ron was getting more annoying as the days passed, Hermione too, just not the same way. She tried to act like a mother. Well, she wasn't one. He found himself longing to go back to Toshiro and Mai, the only ones that actually had something useful to say. Not that what she said a few days ago was any useful at all.

Harry started to spend more time alone, by himself in a tower, it was quite high up and cold up there. He didn't mind at all.

But anything good only lasted so long; this was no exception, that Harry knew.

It was late afternoon when Toshiro came walking up to him and pushed him into a empty classroom, he slammed the door closed and put up private wards. Toshiro then walked up to Harry, scowling angrily and pushed up the right sleeve, and bared the words to him.

_'I must not tell lies'_

"Is this what she's making you do in the detention?" Toshiro growled, holding tightly on his arm, he was very strong. Though, he didn't look like it at all. Harry find himself perplexed through the pain he was feeling. Not only by the wound, but also by the grip on his arm. "Answer me!"

"Yes," Harry grunted out.

Toshiro growled, removed the wards then dragged him out. Harry shouted at him to let him go, but his capture ignored him as they went, most likely to hunt for a a silver haired girl. Harry wondered how they both had white hair. It seemed rather unlikely.

They found Mai in a tower somewhere far away from the others, she was sitting in the windowsill, in a white kimono, staring at the lake. Harry wondered if she was an angel fallen from heaven above. What? She did look beautiful like that!

"Young Captain," she greeted calmly. "Why have you come here?"

"Don't call me 'Young Captain'," Toshiro responded, growling angrily. "You should have a look at this."

Mai slipped down from the sill and took hold of Harry's arm, the grip was tight, and it hurt. Mai looked down at it, a snarl form at her lips, then she let go. Mai looked at Toshiro with hard eyes. "You showed me this because...?"

"What do you now of this?"

"Not much. I don't know the creator, tough I do know the purpose."

"And that's..."

"To hurt people. About roughly five hundred years ago it was quite popular, those blood quills were used on people who didn't behave. Then I'm not talking about what the red haired twins keep on pulling. But things that put others in danger. Like peeves can do, but much worse. They had words craved into their own flash, over and over, until it became torture. Thus it was stopped. All documents were deleted, those who were aware of the blood quills were forced silenced. All most all of the quills were destroyed, those who knew how to created them were killed.

"Or so it was told."

"Or so it was told," Harry mimicked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's said in the public is something else then what's said behind closed doors."

"I don't get it..." Harry whispered softly.

"The government say something else to the public. Example; I once knew a man who got executed in the public, it was said that he was overpowered by the government, but in the reality he gave himself up and was already dying.

I believe that the blood quills are locked down somewhere and that woman got a hold of one. If that's the case then there's nothing anyone can do to remove it; the ones I believe have the quills are the Unspeakable ones and those approve and refuse everything that goes down in the Department of Mysteries and from there it goes through the minister. But do complain to the School Board of Governors , they will be forced to take action, and if they don't then you can take it further."

"How far can I take it? If it comes to it."

"You can take it so far that the World Nation will be involved, and if that doesn't help you can also involve the Under World. But then you might as well declare war and be done with it."

"Hold on," Toshiro exclaimed, "how far can you take it? And how come the magical creatures gets involved?"

"A long time ago – long before I was born – wizards and those from the Under Realm forged a contract. That contract stated a very few things – none which I will mention – but one thing was made clear; Children shall not be put in danger where a person aim to cause pain. What she did to you, little Marionette, was causing intentional harm to you on purpose with the intention of harming.

Thus, you can go to the Curt of the Seven Souls."

"Curt of the Seven Souls?" Harry mused. He looked at Mai questioningly, noticing that he wasn't the only one.

"Yeah. Ask your two friends about it. Maybe you'll find out." Mai shrugged. Toshiro gave her a pointed look, Mai smirked.

"Mai?"

"Yes, Little Marionette?"

"Don't call me that!" Harry snapped angrily. "How come you are up here when there's classes? And why are you gone most of the day?"

"You have classes, you mean. In sixth grade you choose your own classes. I only take Astronomy, Potion and History. And I usually skip History as I already know of what they teach in class. As for the fact neither of you notice me is because I use a Notice-Me-Not charm. For why I'm up here is because I like the coldness and the lack of sun up here. It only comes in the evenings, when it does it's already so cold.

Now, do I need to remove your memories? I don't want you to come up here unnecessarily. Besides; our dear headmaster mustn't know ...He might try to prevent you from reaching the School Board Governor."

"Why would he do that?" Harry questioned, bewildered.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about both the Dark Lord, and Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, like what?" Harry snapped angrily.

"Somethings are better discovered on your own then by others hands," Mai answered. "What you have learned so far have depended on which side you've been on."

"What's that supposed to mean," Harry asked dryly, snorting.

"In a battlefield both side the other side is the wrong one. That they fight for the right reason and not the others. However, some will say that they fight for survival. Those are called Gray. In a battle there's no thing such as wrong and right, all war is about is survival and what you choose to believe in." Mai looked at the sky, the day was still bright. "Now, run along, Little Marionette."

"Stop calling me that!" Harry pouted. "Why do you call me that anyway?"

"Because that's what you are. A Marionette whose strings are pulled. Fighting for a cause you hardly even know."

"Voldemort kill people!"

"So has Dumbledore and his cause. In war people die. Just because Voldemort openly enjoys torture, doesn't mean that Dumbledore doesn't enjoy it as well. He just hides it, like the coward he is. You know nothing of the Dark Lord, you have no right to call him murderer."

"He killed my parents!" Harry defended, heatedly.

"Yes, he did. And the light side has also killed families supporting the Dark side. And they have killed people who isn't even on the Dark side. And look at how Magical Creatures are treated. It's disgusting really. They held no standers at all. Forced by laws to remind where they are. No one listens to them. Centaurs with their wisdom of the stars and planets. The Undead that are hunted and killed. But I suppose it doesn't answer your question. You're a weapon, bidding the puppeteer's will."

"No I'm not! No-one's using me!"

"Oh, really?" Mai asked, mockingly. "Have you never wonder why everything is happening around _you_? I don't know everything, but I've heard about what you've done. Do you really think it was all a coincidence? Do you believe that one of the Greatest Wizards of all time can't prevent a child from finding a small stone? To wander down a chamber build long time ago? Do you really think that Dumbledore can't track you, inside and outside Hogwarts? Do you really think that he couldn't have prevented you from entering the Tournament? Do you really think that your family was the only choice he had to place you in?

Every family would happy to take you in any day. They would love you like their own sun. And there are even families that can't have children of their own. Do you really think your Godfather would have needed to go to Azkaban if Dumbledore told them he was innocent? Don't you find it just a little weird?"

"Stop it!" Harry shouted. "I know what you're doing! It won't work, I tell you! It won't work!"

"I'm not doing anything," Mai stated. "Voldemort maybe the one who cast the curse on your parents, but he was not the cause of their death. Nor was it their traitor. Hadn't Dumbledore held the meeting with the future-telling professor in such a public place then it would have never happened. Even if he held it on an open place there spells to find out who was there and to hide people away. Including their conversation.

The Dark Lord was never the cause of your parents death, Dumbledore was."

"How do you know all this?" Harry whispered, tears slowly trailing down.

"I've learned how to read minds, I suppose you can say. I've seen both the future-teller and the Potion Master's and yours and your friends. And I've seen glimpses of our dear Headmaster." Mai leaned against the window frame, sitting neatly in the windowsill. "Everyone uses each other, Little Marionette, but there are also those who allows others to use them without getting something in return. Like you. I call those marionettes. Because that's what they are."

"I don't want to be used by others."

"Then change, Little Marionette. Find yourself. Don't hide. If you wish I will help."

"Why do you offer it?"

"I got nothing better to do. Now go. Think about what I've said. Return when you have an answer. And don't you dare to give me something half ass motivation. I refuse to work with that."

Harry nodded and left. Toshiro stared after him, coldly. He then turned back to Mai who were staring at the sky, smirking widely.

"Are you sure that was a clever move?"

"Little Marionette won't tell; he'll be too busy trying to prove himself."

"You're going to try to change his vision on the world, aren't you?"

"More or less, yes, I am."

"What lies are you going to feed him?"

"The same one I tell everyone."

"How long are you lies going to be?"

Mai turned back to Toshiro and smirked. "So long you don't even hear the stone if it hits the bottom." Toshiro sighed heavily. "But perhaps I'm not only speaking of lies. I only lie when I feel it necessarily to cover something that I don't want to be uncovered."

_-**Spinning tales**_-

It was late at night, the forest was pitch black, yet Harry could see the skimmers of the silhouette of Mai laying in a tree, she looked like she was asleep. But he didn't dare too move. Afraid she would know that he was there. He could see the stars clearly, it wasn't often he could see them like that. Sleeping and all.

Mai stared up at the late night sky, a frown lingering on her lips, staring past the thick leaves, she watched the stars, frowning worriedly. Behind her the sounds of twigs breaking sounded, a bush rustled and a half a man and half a horse stepped out from the shadow of the night. The centaur was toned and well build with black hair and auburn and black body. He had a a black tail that flipped slightly behind him. The centaur stared up at the girl before him, her scarlet eyes ignoring that he was there, but knowing that he was there.

"What has you concerned, Athmetris?"

"The night speaks of terrors, Young Friend," Mai replied.

"So I noticed, Athmetris. They also tell tales of your tales. Why tell tales?"

"I spin no tale, Young Friend."

"So you do. Why hide?"

"Life will never end, nor begin," Mai told him, never looking away from the sky. "To dream of another world does no damage. Once lived the tales spoken there will be damage... to humans around."

"Indeed. When a child discover the truth brutally they'll get angry; humans always do that. Tell tales now will leave you no friends when discovered."

"That is true, Elemon, but I haven't had anyone for a very long time."

"And that child? I suppose that you're just using him as well."

"He knows I tell tales. Though, he doesn't know how far they goes. And for the record he do know that I hardly speak the truth to him."

"Humans are weird beings, Athmetris. No-one with knowing of you would ever acquaintance thee."

"True. But that's why only one within those grounds know that I am me. For now it shall remind like that, Young Friend." Mai jumped down from the tree. "I'm going hunting. Watch out from the star with Mars. They speak of death."

"So I know, Athmetris. Do not kill one of ours."

Mai smirked. "I could never kill a Magical Being. No, tonight I shall satisfy myself with no less then human." She cackled. "I wonder when my end comes? It's been too long since I saw the beginning."

"That times has passed a long time ago."

"Yes. I don't wish to spin my tales, but the truth hurts. My heart may be frozen, but it's there."

Harry couldn't believe it, why tell lies when she didn't want to? She answered that did she not? Maybe he, too, should tell tales? No, he were already doing it. Lies spun over and over again. He had no heart of stone, but he had a heart shielded by walls. No one knew about them. He hadn't allowed himself to let anyone see them. He didn't want them to tear down his walls. They were the only thing that kept him alive everyday. That kept him sane. Sure of what world he lived in. It was the only thing that anchored him to this world he lived in. Should anyone break his shields he would break down, and nothing would ever make sense anymore. It was just easier to allow them to see someone willingly to bid everyone's wishes. What he did was no easy task, it was hard to keep a mask in place, knowing where it started and where he ended.

Harry believed he had lost that knowledge a long time ago.

"So you say, Elder Circe," A new voice cut in. "But I cannot seem to find it in me to believe those words of hatred you speak."

"Ah, Athanasius, there you are. I've been expecting you for some time now," Mai replied – or was it Circe? "As I spoke of there's a problem that seems to be... problematic – for lack of better words. And I need you to find the culprit, you may take all the time you will need, but I must have them – alive. It is the most out importance that I get them alive. You may take anyone with you. I do not mind at all."

"Very well, Elder Circe, it shall be done." Leaves rustled as the person whom she had talked to, disappeared.

"Harry, come here for a moment!" Said teen tensed, he had no idea when he was discovered only that he had been. He slowly rose from the position that he was in and walked slowly towards the silver haired girl. Said teen smiled down at him with no care in the world. "I'm very sorry for this inconvenient that you shall be put through, but you cannot know everything just yet. It is far too dangerous." She chanted rapidly something that sounded oddly familiar, but could not quite place, it was not something he enjoyed at all. But slowly for surely his world slipped from him and he collapsed unknown to anyone beyond the small place deep inside the forest. However, as morning would come by he would have no memory of returning or a bout that mysterious person whom spoke to Mai or what they spoke off.

"Was that a vice decision, Athmetris?"

"It was the only decision. Not all should be told just yet. Some are better off not knowing for now. The light has a grip too tight to be released on that child, yet. Though with everyday, those shackles are getting weaker. Soon they will disappear. And then nothing shall stop me from doing what I must."

"Perhaps it's not your burden to bear, but someone else."

"Perhaps it is so. But I cannot be sure. I know of their secrets and I know how to do it. If it comes a time where I must pass on my knowledge and everything with it, so I shall. But until the times comes where I cannot keep going on I will continue this path craved in front of me."

"So it seems. I am not wiser nor older then you, Athmetris. But I know there's not a single being that knows everything. So take this with you and remember it; You're not alone."

Mai fell down from her tree and patted the centaur on his back. "I've heard that a thousand times, by many more people then I seem to recall; but for some reason it makes more sense now more then ever." Mai adapted a thoughtful face. "Perhaps I'm... no. That cannot be the answer."

"Athmetris, you seem troubled over your thoughts..."

"Don't worry about me, Elemon. I'm quite fine. I'll be seeing you around then."

'–'

Harry stared at Mai quizzical from across the table, a frown set across his face. Mai was watching the clouded night sky, absently, while Toshiro was sipping his green tea. Ron was seated beside him, staring absently at the girl, Hermione was watching the two of them from behind her Daily Prophet. The girl frowned at them both, annoyed.

"Honestly you two," Hermione sighed angrily. "There's no need to get worked up over her. She's nothing special, and besides the male population are wild after her. You two don't stand a chance.

Harry tore his wondering gaze away from the strange-never-eating girl. While Ron just absentminded. "I'm not interested in her like that, 'Mione. I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Hermione asked back, ignoring the redheaded that seemed ignorant to their conversation.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Hermione stared at him, daringly. "I mean – she never eats, I can't find her name on the map. All the male population wants to be with her. Don't tell me that's normal."

"Harry, that's not enough to prove she's not... human," Hermione replied calmly. "However, it is her brother I'm more worried about. There's just something about him."

"_I know_!" Harry stressed out. "I've never notice her moving anywhere near the kitchen and she's always disappearing to somewhere outside Hogwarts grounds at night. And I caught her once talking to a centaur, and he spoke with respect. And I had the map with me that time and – and her name wasn't even letters I recognized. And why be concerned about her brother? He doesn't seem like much"

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked. "Yes, that's why I'm worried. He's just too bland. I don't get it."

"Yeah, sure. But not now. Later on." Harry collected his books. "I still don't get it."

"They're watching you," Toshiro questioned absentminded, with the scowl firmly in place. "I suppose that is what you want."

"Of course."

"Are you ever surprised?"

"Yes, though it has been quite sometime since the last time." Mai looked thoughtfully up a the sky. "Hm... I don't like the appearance of that sky. It is rather suspicious." She then comment out of place.

"Don't change the subject!" Toshiro hissed angrily. "Soon someone will find out whom you really are. You don't want that, do you?"

Mai stared at him like he had lost his head. "Of course I want that! Why do you think I have been working so hard to keep attention from you. It would be a great benefit for me – and you once they find out."

"How so? Are you planing to throw everything out of loop?"

"Order, I believe. Yes and no. I am going to dig a lot. By the end of this year Hogwarts won't be recognized by anyone whom have not known of the past history's truth. But I do believe that they would call it lies. Truth is a very strange thing indeed, as it is what the people wants it to be and no less! And keep an aye out for that cloud over there – it doesn't look too friendly."

Hitsugaya didn't see her more that day. Strangely enough, it hadn't been the first time she had suddenly disappeared, she always seemed to disappear days at that. Which was one of the few reasons he was very reluctant to actually to work with her. Being there one day and disappearing the next, not returning before the day after the next. He clearly recalled her the first time he saw her, standing outside the crowed, her arms folded over her chest, her wait hair tied up in a high ponytail that reached further then he could see, red eyes staring uninterested and annoyed at nothing, glaring sharply at whomever had dared to touch her or spoken to her. For a short second, that somehow seemed to last an eternity, she had looked at him, red piercing eyes digging into him, in that second, her nose had scrunched, her eyes narrowed and her scowl had indeed deepened, even if just slightly. Then she had turned away, and he had only ever caught glimpses of her as she walked past.

Very slowly Toshiro rose with a sigh leaving his lips and headed for classes not long before they started either. It was, by far, going to be a tiring day for him as one of the first classes were held with that Pink Frog that seemed to believe itself human. He couldn't help but wonder if it was a frog in a very bad disguise.

After dinner that night, a distressed Harry led Hermione up to the Gryffindor'a boy's sleeping chambers and closed the still empty dorm room, he pulled out the map he had and whispered out the password hurriedly then he looked for the strange name.

"Look," Harry whispered, pointing at the strange name, near the Whomping Willow, the name was written in letters that Harry nor Hermione could understand at all. There weren't many of them, and looked more like small uneven lines at some point, but not quite like a child's drawing.

"You're right, Harry, they don't look anything like any language there is. Not even runes. Can I write them down?"

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Hermione whined.

"Hermione, I don't think anyone will recognize them other then Mai; what do you think she'll do if she finds out we discovered something like this?"

"Oh, I don't know... What's the worst that can happen?"

"Hermione, muggles don't like what they don't know, thus they try everything to remove that threat. If muggles let someone discover a secret they absolutely don't want others to know – at some point they resort to killing. Wizards and witches aren't much different from muggles. If something we don't want to come out we'll do _anything_ to prevent it. We have no idea what she'll do if she ever learns about how her name is spelled."

Hermione bit on her finger, what Harry said made somehow sense, but she wanted to know nonetheless. But perhaps the risk was too great. They should wait, at least until they knew more about those two.

It was not until two weeks later when Hermione approached him, with one of the heaviest books he had ever laid eyes on. With wide eyes he watched as she dropped the book onto the table in front of him, right before his newly written homework. Plumping down on the chair opposite of him she locked eyes with him and heaved a sigh.

Harry stared around him, making sure no one was listening in on their conversation, Pinch was busy breeding down someone else neck and the closest to them had their nose down the books. Several students were looking around for books in the large library, ignoring others around them. Harry packed down his newly dried assignment down in his bag, followed by inc and quill.

"I found something very interesting a few years ago, but it slipped my mind. By some chance, I found it again today, in the dorm room, lying on my nightstand."

"But what has that anything to do with Mai?"

"Well, this book just happens to give information of magical creatures, like centaurs, giants, vampires, goblins and so on. So I looked up about vampires, the first thing was written was that no human who had ever seen a vampire lived to tell the tale."

"They all died."

"_Yes_. They all died. That means they are incredible strong and fast. Wizards and witches assume that they are beast like creatures, and kill ruthlessly."

"I don't get it ... What has this to do with Mai?"

"That girl who died angered Mai and not even twenty four hours later was found murdered, bloody with scratch marks?"

"Wait... doesn't vampires need blood to survive?"

"Yeah, they do. But, there have been times were people were found with wounds like that girl and not completely dried from what we've heard."

"Wait, didn't Quirrell say he confronted a vampire?"

"Yeah, he did, Harry. But for all we know it could have been a harmed one. We don't know anything about vampires really as they tend to keep for themselves."

"I don't – Wait... Are you saying that Mai is a vampire?"

"Yeah, she could be."

They never noticed teal eyes watching them from the corner of the library

'–'

"Mai!" Toshiro roared angrily. The Death God stormed up to the mostly silent girl and pocked her in the chest, hard. Mai stared innocently at him, as innocent as red, plotting eyes could ever become. The old vampire stared at him innocently enough, ignoring everything else around her.

"What the hell are you planning?" He growled, angrily, lowering his voice enormously.

"I'm planning a lot of things, Toshiro," The vampire answered. "I plan to go home and talk to Father. Then I plan to take a trip to Soul Society, and give a report – so should you – then I plan to give Yachiru the candy I collected. And I'll go visit Captain Ukitake and have tea with him. Of course you're welcome to come, Captain."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it," Toshiro stared up at him, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I know. You're talking about that book I gave to that girl right? Granger, I think. Anyway, for what I'm doing – well, just stick with that I'm leading them further away from you. With leading them closer to me, they'll be so obsessed with finding out who and what I am that they won't even notice you beside me. And that other kid... well, just say that he doesn't stand a chance as obsessed with me as he is. So even if they discover who I am, it will hardly matter as Hogwarts stand on my side and no one else. And what chances does they have to find out who I am? The books knows nothing of vampires."

"You're doing all this to just lead them off me...? I can do that myself!" Toshiro bit back the very large want to just freeze her. That wouldn't sit with the school at all.

"No, you cannot," Mai replied, coldly. "You walk and talk from another age, you act from another age. You hate to meddle with people. You speak respectful even if you insult someone. You have more manners then all the purebloods together in this school. You can answer every question perfectly – that's my fault, though – and you know what do to in every situation. And you will never grow an inch …And you have the eyes of someone beyond your physical years. If people notice these traits then we're screwed.

And before you say anything, the only reason I lead the Golden Trio away from you is because they can get away with _everything, _Dumbledore won't stop them. So they are the most dangerous, for that reason alone. And if they can't figure out what I am they'll focus on me and mostly forget about you cause they don't notice you at all." Mai scratched her head thoughtfully and then added absentminded. "And because I'm bored as hell."

"You're mad," Toshiro said, sighing softly.

"So does that mean you won't stop me?"

"I forbid you to keep on doing it," replied Toshiro curtly. Mai just smirked, staring at his defiant eyes.

"Well, too bad. This time around, Captain Hitsugaya, I won't listen," Mai turned around and left him. "And by the way, that's one of the reasons why I do what I do!"

Toshiro growled in anger, knowing exactly what she was talking about. He would never understand that girl, doing things she wasn't supposed to do. She was really an idiot. She might be exposed as a shinigami as well if she continued. Or maybe he was overreacting, again. Like he had been doing so many times already with her. He wasn't wrong with that; she always brought trouble with her. Never taking responsibility. Always leaving it to him to do it.

'–'

Toshiro was sitting in class, absentminded going through their DADA book, his hand stopped at one particular page, stopping his hand from turning the page completely. Frowning down on the page he reread the titled several times and found only one answer to it all the same. More enthusiastic (and not in a good way), he started to read the chapter.

_**Pacify the beast**  
If you meet a Magical Beasts that sadly exists in our world, we must remind you that they are bellow humans intelligence and therefore react to instinct. This very important to remember when you run into a magical being that was once human, such as vampires and werewolves.  
It is highly recommended to pacify a magical beast, which is not very hard taken into account that they cannot see past the animal instinct. Moreover, we recommend that this is done cautiously, they are not to be underestimated as they are highly dangerous and can and **will** kill._

_Since werewolves are only effected by their decease on full moon, many hope to find a cure that can reveal them of their awful ailment; any content werewolf should be brought into the Ministry of Magic to find a cure._

_Vampires are not so lucky as their malady is irreversible and permanent, without any hope of salvation. Any vampire should therefore be distracted by small amounts of blood and the beast should be put to death as painless as possible under circumstances, as an animal can never be blamed for it's lesser existence._

_It is very unfortunate that these creatures has come to existence in this world, but as more intelligent creatures we need to take responsibility and make an effort to ease their suffering by freeing them for their deplorable existence._

Toshiro's eyes closed, as he tried to ease his breathing, Mai's words echoing clearly in his head, as it was yesterday the event happened. The book he clout in his fist was slowly freezing over. Turning it to pure ice. Once the book was covered in ice, the table also started to freeze from where the book came in contact with. He knew that his reiatsu was leaking, very much so. But he couldn't control it.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, is there a problem?" A sickly sweet voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts, keeping his eyes tightly shut he answered with the out most care.

"Yes," He answered, trying to keep his voice from trembling, "there is."

"Oh, please do explain," Umbridge requested, in a sickly, false, pleasant voice.

"Is this the view that the Ministry represent? He asked, his teal eyes hooded in anger.

"I don't understand, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"Is this how you view how creatures should be treated? As mindless being that should be removed?"

"It seems that you have grasped the main content of the book, Mr. Hitsugaya, ten points to Slytherin." Umbridge words seemed praising, that alone made him seethe in anger, a dark aura leaked from him, frightening the fat shameful toad and the students.

"You misunderstood my feelings, professor. I abhor the way you do things on. If you think they are mindless creatures, then I shall tell you this; if the Dark Lord is back – it doesn't matter if he is or isn't – and decides to alliance himself with them, then the 'light' is doomed." With those words Toshiro left.

For the rest of the lessons he spent time on the roof, looking up at the sky that was slowly turning to dusk. He lost his temper, in a class full of children. He wanted to lash out on her. Killing her. He almost did. He couldn't help it, Mai's words so clear. So sad and guarded.

"Toshiro,"She had spoken that time, "remember that animals and magical creatures aren't stupid. Humans are. Humans became so smart they became stupid again. They have forgotten everything that really matters. And while humans think that no animals cares more then their instinct, animal or magical, they are wrong. Animals knows when something happens. They care for their pacts and their off spring. I've seen human abandon their children, but I've never seen an animal do that.

But that's no important. Humans thinks they know everything, when they know nothing. They're like children, inexperienced and getting into trouble at every twist. Moreover, the trouble they get into hurts us as well, Toshiro. The twelfth division captain is another story, he knows what he's doing, and he knows that he causes harm to whom he's doing it on. Nor does he says that he's trying to help them. He knows what he's doing, and he's insane.

Moreover, they're all really stupid, for the one thing they don't realizes is that they're coming form the creatures that they so desperately hate and despises. So while they're really upset about beats that taints their society they don't realize that they're insulting themselves in the process. That's really messed up you know.

You know what is even worse; I have no idea why I'm telling you all this. I shouldn't tell you; but I am. Che, I suppose that's what's so sad about my life. Damn, I need to go home."

He remembered it so clearly, he remembered her heavy voice with the dry humor clear in her tone. Many times since then had he wondered where the true her laid, and where her home was. She didn't really belong to this world, no magical creature did, they belonged to an other world. They belonged to her 'home' – wherever that was.

Absentmindedly Toshiro noted that Mai climbed up beside him and sat down beside him. But he couldn't seem to care about the girl beside him that looked up at the setting sun.

"Hey, Little Captain," she greeted, quietly.

"Mai," He responded. They sat in silent, just staring at the colored sky, never really caring about anything around them. It didn't really matter, anyway. Both far away from their homes that lived in. Far away from what they knew and was comfortable with. Okay, maybe Mai wasn't so much of a strange as Toshiro was. But it had certainly been long since she had been there.

"You lost your temper in class today," Mai stated calmly, reminding him.

"Yeah. What about it?" Toshiro replied just as calm.

"It's unlike you; what happened?" There were no way out of her questioning. He knew that. But that didn't mean he wanted to talk off it.

"I lost temper," he told her. The unresponsive gaze told him that she wasn't going to leave the matter alone. "The toad said that you all were mindless beast that should either be killed or be cured from the decease you carry."

"Did she know?" Mai chuckled, not amused at all. "I knew that they were going to say that, you knew that. What made you snap?"

"The way that they said it on; they made it seem – no they said that no creature could with hold anything from eating. And that they should be either be brought back for experiments or killed on spot."

"Indeed. That, you and I both knew from before hand; there were no doubt in my mind that they would react like that. But that is expected from you; once you learn of what humans are capable of doing, of believing, hearing it for yourself, opens your eyes. I could have told you a thousand times and you probably would still react the same way. I don't blame you Toshiro, I would never blame you."

"You make it seems that you are the older one; wiser one. That you should take care of me. I'm the captain here, Himaru, don't forget that."

"Your position tells you that you're my superior, moreover, age and wisdom says another thing. Toshiro, by far, I'm the one supposed to lead you; not because I'm older or wiser, but because you've only been here for a year in the real time, but three for us. Moreover, you still have a lot to learn. And so do I."

"As long you're alive you'll always learn," Toshiro comment.

Mai laughed. "Yeah, too true. I'm still a child Toshiro, there are many my superior. Well, that is where I live."

"You speak many riddles, and don't believe you to be always right!" Toshiro snapped, annoyed.

"I'm hardly right, I just speak of the truth. And besides you're probably more right then I'm most of the time anyway." Mai stood, and reached her arm out to Toshiro. "Lets go inside, it's getting cold. Oh, and before you ask; my lies ends with where the truth starts and the truth starts where the lies ends."

"How did you – never mind. I won't even ask what you mean with that. You'll only give me another riddle."

"Yes, I suppose I will. Though they don't seem to be riddles in my eyes. Know this Toshiro, I'm not using you. The reason to why I became a shinigami was purely because I am bored. By chance the Soul Society learned that I was a witch – or knew magic at least. When you told me that I was going with you on a mission to the wizarding world I panicked. I did not wish for you to see what world they live in. So I decided to do the best out of it, and hopefully I'd be able to keep you going to the very end. And speaking of 'ends' – don't you have paperwork? I imagine that they will be paling up now that you're gone."

"Yes, I took care of that problem as well; I had Captain Kuchiki keep a very close aye on Matsumoto and make sure she did her share of paperwork once a day at least. Allowing him to use any method necessarily."

Mai laughed, joyfully. "I see, very clever on your part, Captain. I believe that I wouldn't even come up with something as clever as that as Captain Kuchiki has an intention of being very scary when he wants to ."

Toshiro allowed himself a small smile.

"Now, I do believe that I _am_ freezing. I don't care if you can stand it, but I can't and I don't want you to spend time up here alone dwelling on thoughts that will do more harm then good."

"Is that _concern_ I hear, Himaru?" Toshiro teased.

"Oh, stuff it, Captain!" Mai exclaimed, hitting him softly in the chest?"

"So you _do_ care!" Amusement laced his tongue.

"And what if I do?" Mai pouted, then added in after thought. "Just because I hide behind a well made mask does not mean that I cannot care. I dare say that you are one of the few I have ever truly cared for in my life, Toshiro. I won't take it lightly if someone were to hurt you."

"Is your mask cracking?"

"Perhaps it is..." Comment Mai, coolly, but not heartlessly.

"I wonder what's beneath it."

"Sometimes so do I. But just sometimes."

Toshiro showed her down the roof, not worrying about her falling down and dying. Surely enough, when he stepped into the tower and away from the outside night, Mai was standing beside the window waiting for him, smiling.

Life was full of wonders, Toshiro decided.

The next day Toshiro was met with curious glances from all tables, it took no genius to figure out what had caused this attention, the attempts that Mai had pulled to keep out of trouble seemed fruitless. He had drawn too much attention to the stunt yesterday. And he pried himself to be collected at all times.

Damn.

He seated himself beside Mai, she was reading behind a newspaper, something was off.

"Morning," She greeted him shortly.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro responded coolly.

Mai sighed and handed him the newspaper and he read through the article she was reading. Several minutes later he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_What do we do?" _He asked her in Japanese.

"_Nothing. Lay low and stay out of trouble. So no bubbling over in class over how things are thought at the school when I teach them different. Got that?"_

"_You don't need to tell me!"_

"_Good."_

Several minutes passed in silence before Toshiro spoke up again, asking her a question that bothered him "_What about the noisy Trio?"_

"_I'll take care of them. For now, I've left enough hints that goes with and against that I'm a vampire. Ms. Know-it-all will go mad trying to find out what I am and knowing how she acts she won't stop until she knows it. Thus she will only try harder to find out harder and scrap to her all information that she can get. Once that she believe that I'm one creature I'll leave signs that will tell her other wise."_

"_You're leading them on a Wild Goose Chase; Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Why should I? I do this for you and for my amusement, remember? Telling you would destroy bit of it. Don't worry though, I won't take it too far. I'm a big girl after all … well, here at least."_

"_Now you're just confusing."_

"_I know."_

Toshiro sighed heavily. "I give up."

"Good."

"What do you give up?" Blaise asked as he sat down beside Toshiro, taking a toast.

"Nothing, Blaise, don't worry about it," Toshiro reassured.

"Oh, he just don't understand girls," Mai supplied, smirking. "He has a crush and don't know what to do."

"Oh. Want me to give you tips?" Blaise asked, looking down on the smaller boy.

"_I hate you."_

"_I know."_

"No, Blaise. I'm fine."

"If you say so," Blaise smeared himself another jelly toast. "So what do you think of Umbridge?"

"She's... incompetent," Toshiro replied shortly. Disgust clear in his tone.

Mai laughed. "I have to agree with Toshiro, she's an imbecile toad. Even toads would have shame to be related to her."

"You two are really something for yourselves."

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure that was meant as a compliment," Blaise told her hesitantly.

"I know that. Though I took it as an compliment so that's what it is."

"You're getting weirder everyday, Mai. I swear, by the end of the year you'd be insane," Toshiro sighed.

"Thank you."

"I'm getting old," He muttered under his breath.

Mai laughed again. "You're already old, little Captain." Toshiro glared at the insulting woman before him, sending them both icy glares as they dared to laugh at him. "You already have white hair!"

"So do you!" He snapped at her, pleased by the silence of them both. Mai blinked owlish at him again and then she titled her head back again and laughed so that most of the people in the hall was staring their direction. Then Toshiro did something very uncharacteristic of him; he stood up and hit her square in the face. She fell silent at that. Shocked.

"It's soon time for lessons. You should get your things, Mai," Toshiro stared her down, Mai smiled at him pleasantly.

"It is. And who said that I don't have them with me now? Anyway, I'm going. Try not to freeze someone when they start to get annoying." Mai ruffled his hair as she left. Blaise stared after her.

"What was that about?" He asked the small captain.

"Nothing. Just a joke she came up with her at home."

Through the day he was immensely questioned and every time a new person came and asked him something he felt his control slowly slipp. He could tell by how students shivered around him as they passed him in the corridors and how they tried to hurry up their questioning as it grew colder.

As dinner approached and classes ended the Noisy Trio came up to him to ask what had happened yesterday, even if they were there, not many understood what had happened. The girl was in the lead, the two others trailing slightly behind her.

"Yesterday in the Defense class; what exactly did you mean with what you said?" She asked him, rudely.

"Don't worry about it," Toshiro commanded them.

"But I do," the girl replied smartly. "The book specific said that-"

"But the book isn't always right is it?" He snarled at her. Frost chilled the air around them and they puffed out small clouds of very thin ice. "Nor is it your concern to what I spoke off. I will leave you an advice; stick your nose for yourselves. For as long it does not concern you, your environment, or your friends you have no need to concern yourselves over others problems."

The girl stood firm. "But the books specific said that they were dangerous."

"Yeah," Toshiro agreed, "they're dangerous. But so are humans. I repeat what I said; stay away from my business, it does not concern you."

"The Minister wishes to cure werewolves from their curse, that's not wrong!" Frost made it's way from his feet, turning the ground to a fine layer of ice.

"Don't believe every book-"

"Toshiro!" A voice called out. Toshiro turned to see Mai hurrying over to him, frowning. "What's going on?" One look around told her everything she needed to know. _"Don't tell me your loosing your control over your reiatsu over so little? Aren't your power supposed to be suppressed by seventy?"_

"_Yeah. But it seems that it's leaking out."_

"_Or just growing. Never mind." _Mai turned to the trio, glaring coldly at them. "Mind explaining why you're corning my brother and trying to force answer out of him?"

They had no answer. "No, I didn't think so." She grabbed Toshiro's arm and left the Grand Hall. Forcing him through the halls.

"_What are you doing?" _She hissed angrily at him.

"_I got angry."_

"_I noticed! However, that is no excuse to why you were worked up so much. I understand you don't like being treated like a child. But you need to be more careful. Really. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't shown up. And don't say you could have controlled yourself, for that you wouldn't have. The most patient man would have problems in your situation. I was in it a long time ago. I even remember killing in my anger. And I still have a lot to learn as I still have an intention to loose myself in anger."_

"_I know what I'm doing,"_

"_I know that very well, Captain, however, you aren't used to dealing with noisy annoying brats that pokes into everything you do. Sure there's your lieutenant, but you attack her when she's annoying. You cannot avoid getting angry and loosing control that easily."_

Mai pushed him on to the windowsill, shortly ordering him to climb on top of the roof. Mai climbed up after him and they both at a much easier pace crawled further up the rooftop, sitting down closer to the top.

"You can't stress here, Captain, it's dangerous. Headmaster manipulative wishes to always know what's going on at all times. It's dangerous, something might be discovered not matter how discreet it is. And I have no problems revealing who I am. It is necessarily anyway."

"Why?"

Mai didn't answer for a long time, choosing to rather watch the sky. Toshiro realized that it was exactly like how yesterday happened as well. Not exact, but close enough. "That is a matter that cannot be spoken off."

"Mai, out of curiosity; what side do you stand with?"

"Between the light and the dark side as they call?" Mai looked at him, ruby eyes watching him intensely. Toshiro nodded. "I stand with the Dark side."

"Why?" An innocent question, but that one word could provoke so many thoughts and feelings. Many which laid hidden within oneself.

"I stand by their side because unlike light families they learn of the old ways and not the new ways. Of course, even then the Old ways are slowly being forgotten. It is such a shame."

"Mai, what's the point with saying that some magic is Dark and some Light. Isn't Magic just magic?"

"Right you are. Magic isn't good or evil. It's just magic. Dark Magic and Light Magic is used with the term like we use Day and Night. They are very different, but neither is good or bad. It just two different views of the same horizon. The story I'm talking about comes so far that only the Spirits knows of it. For short I'm not supposed to tell you this at all; So you better leave now if you can't keep this secret even if it'll give you the worst punishment you could ever thought off. And if I do tell you must promise to never speak of it for if you even think of it the Spirits will know and punish you."

"You speak of spirits; what are they?" Toshiro demanded to know.

"They're Spirits of the World. We have a different name for them though, Adjukha. They didn't create the World, they are the world. In all honesty they're the Past the Future and the Present. They know it all. But they're not all mighty. Never think that. They're just Spirits.

Anyway, back to Magic. Magic, comes from Night and Day and there's a tale about how the Moon created the Night and Dark Magic along with it, and the sun created Day and Light Magic along with it. Twilight was created in between them and with it came Gray Magic. There are many tales that describes quarrel between the Sun and the Moon and how twilight stopped them from destroying themselves. Many tales like that, not important. What's important is creatures. Night Creatures Day Creatures. Dark and Light Creatures and Creatures in between. I believe there's an connection that connect that to Magic. Of course this is just I who musses based on my knowledge of what I know."

"_Based_?" Toshiro hissed. "You're saying that this is just a theory that you came up with to explain things? That this might – and most likely isn't the truth?"

"Indeed. Spirits don't speak what is to happen or how it happened. They speak of what might happen and they speak riddles of what happened. Only those they deem worthy shall be granted the pleasure of their knowledge. However they speak in riddles and leaves many questions in their wake. I have more question then you do, Toshiro, that I assure you."

"How much of that nonsense was the truth," Toshiro mussed for himself, smirking humorless. Scarlet slit eyes stared at him coolly. Freezing every bone in his body.

"It is so much as you wish for it to be the truth."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you don't believe in God then he won't be there. If you do, then he's there. That is the truth to a certain degree."

"You're mad."

"Perhaps. But if you can believe in Death Gods then why not this. Besides, what proof _do_ you have that they don't exists."

"I'll never get you," Toshiro comment absentminded.

"Nor do you need to," Mai smiled at him before disappearing.

'–'

It was a fine evening, it was chilled and everything seemed perfect, the weather wasn't too bad and everyone seemed to be dead tiered, thus it was quite hushed in the hall. For the first time in quite sometime he could really sit back and relax with a cup of green tea that he was so fond off. Moreover, it _was_ Hogwarts, so something bound to happen sooner or later. He hoped for later, but knew that it would be sooner. However, he never seemed to be the lucky one, so it would be sooner.

"I cannot do anything about that, my dear," a calm collected voice said from outside of the great hall. It was no doubt the headmaster speaking.

"Ah! I shall have you know as headmaster you can band her from this school," A upset, loud, annoyed voice replied. It was no doubt Mai had gotten his attention.

"You are wrong, my dear, I cannot do anything that Hogwarts herself wishes not to do," Dumbledore replied calmly. "And the minister himself has appointed her to the position."

"Then you shall abandon your position as a headmaster, for Hogwarts must listen to the true headmaster of this school. Or you could just ask Voldemort to throw her out, he is after all the only hair to Salazar Slytherin. Thus he has tremendous power of this school. However, that is not the point – the minister have had nothing to do with any choosing of the staff before in the past."

"Ah, but time changes, my dear." Dumbledore replied calmly as they entered the great hall.

"Obviously it does. Moreover, for Hogwarts it does not! The laws have not changed at all since the very beginning. But the choices of students have. Anyway – the minister can come with advices to whom should be hired as a professor shall it come to it that the headmaster cannot find one. I believe there are many fishes still left in the ocean to find a teacher. So I see not reason to keep a toad within the staff."

"My hands-"

"No! You are free to choose a frog if you so wished for it to teach here! The minister cannot object to your choose of staff, nor can it prevent you from hiring a centaur if you wished it! Your hands are beyond free! However, I shall let you keep that toad – that even they would have been embarrassed to call family – for now. But if she does something beyond speakable I won't hesitate to kill and find a replacement in your stead, headmaster." Mai stared the old man hateful in his eyes, her eyes slowly turning scarlet in anger. She then excused herself and left the great hall. Her robes swooshing behind her.

Toshiro stared sadly at his already cold tea, a great lost indeed. But he also knew that heating it would do no good as he knew that he had to go after Mai, having an upset ancient vampire wandering around in the school ground was ought to more harm then good. Reluctantly he got up, and followed his dare sister through the doors, just in time to see her wandering the way out of the school and out to the yard. He never caught up to her; she was just too fast. Once he exited the last door in the castle he sprinted after the girl and caught up with his sister.

"Mai!" Toshiro yelled out. The silver haired girl didn't even turn to look at him. He followed her gaze and saw something so cowardly any captain would have been disgusted by that, considering the twelfth and eleventh division captains it said a lot. Perhaps not Kenpachi as much as Kurotsuchi. A group of older Hufflepuffs and a few older Slytherins were all huddled together tearing a part a girl's possession. The girl was sitting on the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking sadly at the scratch book being torn to pieces before her very eyes.

Toshiro could feel the anger raising within her, the heavy control on her powers falling with her anger raising. The heavy gray clouds over them were quite started to look even heavier and a wind picked up shortly after. Strangely enough no rain came around. Surprising as it was. With calm steps Mai walked through the yard. Not long after a lightening struck down just as before she passed. Toshiro followed her in a hurry keeping a very close aye on the sky and the angry clouds covering it.

"Cowards!" She shouted out as they got closer to her. She stood before the girl, glaring at them from where her head was lowered. "Attacking someone younger and outnumbered, and she's not even attacking or defending herself! And you're not even bodily harming her! Instead you take her possessions and destroys it."

"What are you planning to do about it?" A boy asked rudely, smirking. Mai's eyes narrowed. She walked slowly up to him and punched him square in the face. The unfortunate kid was sent sailing through the beach and fell into water. Her ruby slitted eyes turned to them and narrowed slightly more, they paled and ran off.

"Lets go! That girl's a freak! I'm not messing with her!" Mai didn't spare them another glance and set to work, swishing her arm around in a soft motion, the harsh wind quiet down and was replaced by a calm one that gathered all the torn pictures, mending them back to their original state. The book that laid scattered on the book flew up as well and the pages flew back on their rightful place in the book. A wind picked up around the silent girl and lifted her to her legs and brushed off all dirt. The scratch book fell into her arms and the girl closed her hand around it.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't worry about it." Mai slightly smiled, Toshiro noticed, that it was one of her rare smiles that reached her eyes. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"You remembered yourself, so it's fine," The girl replied, smiling oddly. "You are a vampire, and you're a shinigami. Oh, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."


	4. Not Looking Too Good

Mai stared at the girl before her. "Walk with us." The girl nodded and the three set off. "My name is-"

"Circe Tatiana Chrysanthe Demetrius, the elder vampire, the oldest vampire on earth and a member of the seven souls. Yes I know," Luna replied dreamingly. "I've always wondered what's inside the forbidden forest."

"I can tell many stories from when the founders created this place, my fair lady. Hogwarts and it's grounds have changed very much in such a short time I feel. It was just yesterday when the forest was green and unicorns and centaurs were running around, and when the Anth'Una ran around hunting for food."

"I didn't know that they used to be here," Luna comment, looking around.

"Ah, yes. They used to. A long time ago. I heard that some humans found it very intruding enthralling hunting them down and use them for less then clean reasons."

"What are those Anth'Una you're speaking off?" Toshiro asked, looking at both of them with a raised eyebrow.

"They're rabbits with scales in many different colours with a horned snake like tail that's very venomous. And they can spit an element, like ice or fire. And they're about you're size Toshiro." Mai smiled sweetly, and obviously fake and very much dangerous.

"Speaking of creatures; didn't you have a pet? Where do it go?" Toshiro questioned. "Furthermore, how did she knew what I was? No one is supposed to know!"

"He's somewhere around here. I dunno. He's very hard to spot." Mai dropped her smile. "Yes, I do know you're worried about that. Though I must confess I do find myself curious for how such information has reached you, Luna."

"I know a great deal of things," The girl replied, looking around. "Can we look for Bathian? I've always wanted to see one, though we have never been able to see or catch them. It's a very hard task."

"Of course it is. They do want to hide after all," Mai answered, cheerful. "Do you know my name?"

"No," Luna answered, knowing what the older girl was asking. "Though I do know who Hitsugaya-san is and that he is a captain here on a mission and you along with him. They don't like you much do they?"

"What's a Bathian? And how can you trust her so easily?" Toshiro asked, upset. "We can't trust her!"

"Sure we can!" Mai called out happily. "For the first she knows of our type of creatures. For the second; she knows off both off us. Speaking of that – how did you know about that as well?"

Luna smiled sweetly. "I know of your unique status as well. Have you told him?" Mai shook her head. "Then I won't tell him either. It's your job if you want to."

"Oh, look at that, isn't it cute?" Luna pointed at a very large bright orange slug with several horns sticking out of it's shell. Two large eyes were staring at them.

"You can pick it up if you want to. It's newborn so it's not harmful or poisonous or anything," Mai told the girl, Luna rushed towards the slug and picked it carefully up. "Though be very careful and not move from your position while you're holding it; the mother won't leave her child alone until acid starts to drip from the pigs. Though the mother won't do anything as long you don't try to take her child away."

"Daddy would have loved seeing you. Take care," she mumbled and skipped back to the other two.

"What was that?" Toshiro asked. "Why are you different from other vampires?"

"That was a Zatzu. They're slugs with acid in their spikes. It was new born. They stop growing after a hundred years. Though they don't grow bigger then ten meters." Toshiro growled at the two of them, angrily.

"Yamamoto is going to be furious," He hissed angrily. "He can't over look something like this. She'll be killed. You should erase her memories."

"What for? There's no point. She'll only remember again once we see each other again. It'll be fruitless." Mai replied.

"You're very touched by them," Luna told her. "Is it true what they say about Hell Hounds?"

"Yes. Nar'cha are very small, but larger then a normal wolf, and very quick. They can outsmart a human by far means, but not me. Do they speak to you often?"

"Sadly no. But when they do they whisper about you; The one whom seek them out more frequently then not. They're very fond off you."

"I see... Do you speak of us often?"

"Yes. But no one believes me." Luna walked over to a tree and picked up a leaf on the tree. "Oh! Look like I found!"

"It's just a leaf," Toshiro dismissed.

"No it isn't!" Mai merrily sang. "It's a Whicklewind!" Two eyes suddenly opened at the underside of the leaf along with four claws on each side of the leaf edge. "A Whicklewind was a common type of plant creature that lived on earth a very long time ago. They have two small eyes and a mouth somewhere just bellow, they have two three nails sticking out on each side of the leaf edge. They stay close to trees or bushes and lives off the sunlight and ants trying to take it with them to their nest. Inside their mouth there are three very sharps fangs they kill with. Though no one have ever seen their mouth. They stay on the tree whom they originally came from until they're matured then they leave. I believe this one is good twenty years by the looks of where it is and it's eyes. They use the wind to move around and their small claws to guide through winds and hold onto hard wood. If it follows you, "

"How much longer do we have to wander into the forest?" Toshiro asked a good few hours later. On Luna's shoulder was the Whicklewind sitting happily on her head.

"Not much further," Mai replied, the branch caught in her shirt cracked and snapped off the dead tree. They were quite far into the forest, both Luna and Toshiro were having problems with getting through the endless branches standing thick in thick. While Mai just passed right through, cracking off several branches on the way as well. Toshiro stopped right before he crashed into the old vampire. Luna stopped behind him.

"We're here. They mustn't know that we know they're there." Mai lurked into a clearing with a dry small lake in the middle, above the lake on the middle was some sort of colony of creatures at the size of needles. They looked like miniature scorpions with bug wings."

"Those are Bathian?" Toshiro bewildered.

"Yes. Bathian comes from two words; directly translated it means; invisible killer," Mai told them, quietly. "They're very small and can only spotted when they're in colonies. Those are one of the biggest ones I've ever seen. Anyway – they don't hunt in like this but separated; These are probably the younger ones as the adults are microscopic. They live in small colonies as new hatched as well. But anyway. They're called invisible killer because they're so small and can't be spotted, they eat almost anything, though their favourites are antelopes and moose and humans too. They're highly venomous and I've even seen one eaten a giant. Some magical creatures keep the adults as pets for they connect with the first being that touches them after they starts to fly. Though no one else is safe from a Bathian. The reason we can't be spotted or been aware of is because they're so young they will eliminate any creature that they find threatening. A small injection from one of them is enough to kill each and one of us. But they're very protective and cautious; if they notice to early that three of them is gone."

"_Three_!" Toshiro hissed angrily.

"Yes. Now be quiet," Mai hushed snapped back. "However, but that's going to take some time to actually realize. So we have that certain time to get out of the clearing because they won't leave this land for anything. Anyway – they send out signals that allow them to sense where things are. Such as trees and other things. But they can sense difference between living and not so much leaving. But there's a spell that'll allow us to be detected as trees or something tall like that-" Mai told them in a shushed whisper. She then muttered a spell under her breath and a blue shield surrendered the three as a separated unit. The girl slowly crept closer to the colony and easily took three around the tip, careful with the broad, not seconds later the other scorpions flew after her-

Toshiro flew up from his bed, his breath fast and hard, things had gone very much like that day when Luna said those things to Mai, however, in the forbidden forest she had not picked up that strange slug as it only defence mechanism was acid that would sprout from every microscopic hole in it's body, nor had Mai tried to snatched three of those beings as it was her pet dragon – which was very small, not to mention very dangerous – favourite snack with the explanation that they were crunchy and tasted very delicious. Nor did they dare to attack the very small water dragon whom seemed to be very small and harmless. Not to think about that little dragon nestled on Mai's palm when it was tiered, not that he had seen it tiered. And she has asked a lot more questions that had made no sense, what-so-ever to Toshiro. Luna had replied in just as bizarre way. If not odder. Sometimes, he wondered if Mai really was sane as she made out to be.

"You're supposed to be asleep," A voice told him, Toshiro looked to the side, knowing fully well whom that voice belonged to. Not that it was such a hard task to find out as it was pitch dark outside, and even darker in the dorm.

"Why is it," Toshiro started, annoyed,"that every time I look over my shoulder, you are there, Mai?" Toshiro couldn't see her, but he knew she was looking at him. Smirking all the same.

_Why, indeed. _She thought to herself, while she answered something completely else. "Why is that everywhere I go there's something that must be done and I am the only one with knowledge to guide whoever is with me through it?" Mai replied calmly.

"You don't."

"Exactly," Mai agreed. "Not everywhere there's something that needed to be done, but when there is there's always someone whom I need to take care off, no matter how little. I still need to care for whomever is with me. Like you are now. It is more dangerous for you to be spotted and known off then for me; I have far more influence in this world then you will ever come to posses. Besides if I get discovered off my true identity then I can be off more use then when not. However, discovering it is very unlikely, as they will never find a creature quite like me."

"Why is that?" Toshiro frowned at the girl as he heard her chuckle humourless, a sad tone falling from her voice. It was different from her normal sadness... it was indescribable. Her voice was such a lonely tone, one he had never heard befall her lips, so pained... yet it was not loneliness as much as it was hurt and confused, and bitterness. He couldn't describe it, it was such a strange tone, one he had never heard...

"Mai!" Toshiro called out again. The water splashed against the darkened windows off the dorm. A shiver ran down his body, confused eyes stared around, not seeing anything, anyway. Toshiro fell down on his pillow, his closed, already in sleep.

A few weeks passed eventful of homework, training and whatnot, Toshiro saw little of Mai, she seemed to be less there for an reason he could not quite understand, moreover, he did see her sometimes when they passed in classes. However, Toshiro, as always, was too tiered to stop her as she passed and let her move around as she felt, he knew that she would come to him when she needed to.

It was a Friday afternoon when Luna and Mai came walking up to the Slytherin table, both of them plopped down on a seat each, Luna started to pull a good mix of a lot and mix it together, but somehow she made it seem... not disgusting at all. Mai poured herself a half full cup of tea and then took up a vine bottle and poured it in the cup until it was full. Her form slacked as the first drop of tea and blood touched her lip. Her eyes falling half mast, staring heavily at the table.

"Mai?"

"Yes?" Tiered eyes opened slowly and stared at Toshiro's, her eyes even more tiered then what he had previously thought, her eyes dropped slightly as he didn't answer at once.

"What have you been up to?" He asked her, a puzzled expression crossing her face. "You look like you haven't slept for years.

"We have been tying some strings," Luna answered dreamy. Her pale eyes stared at his own, a smile crossed her face. "It seems that Circe has very little patience for some things."

"I've told you not to call me that," Mai whispered quietly, broken. Something that was as rare as to find as hate in the vampire's eyes. "It's not my name here."

"Just because something is rewritten doesn't mean that that is the truth."

"The truth is what each and every person is told," Mai replied, a very small smile played on her lips.

"Indeed. A lie will always remain that until someone believes it." Luna smiled mysteriously at Mai whom removed her gaze from the dull eyes and choose to stare thoughtlessly up at the sky ceiling. The rain falling fast and hard. Only reaching halfway down in the hall before disappearing. Mai gaze shifted from the heavy sky above them to her goblet tainted in red and blackish.

The crimson ocean..." She whispered, a clouded faraway look crossed her eyes.

"What?" Toshiro questioned, straining his ears.

"No..." Mai mumbled quietly. "Nothing." A eerier silence filled in the silence between the two of them as Luna was too busy occupying her own time with something that she found fascinating. "I for once have classes to reach. I'll speak to to later. Oh, before I forgot; I heard a rumour about fifth, sixth and seventh year having a class together; though I can't claim to know which class it was. I'll see you later." Before Mai could leave, a very sour potion master came walking up to them, looking at them with something akin to disgust, but not directed to them at least. He looked more or less he swallowed something very sour.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you both," he directed to Mai and Toshiro, a frown on his face. Mai looked hastily up the table, noticing the headmaster lacking from his usual seat. Which was too hard to miss. McGonagall was also missing from the head table, her noticeable presence lacking. "Come with me."

The way towards the headmaster's office was silent. Whereas Mai was quiet, her eyes narrowed, plotting why the headmaster had a reason to speak to them. Toshiro was finding all escape ways if it came to that. While Snape just watched the two, in a less obvious manners. With a sour frown pulling at the professor's lips, he said the password for the guard of the Dumbledore's office, which sprang to the side. Toshiro also noticed the paleness of Mai as he said it. And not because of a bizarre reason where she would weaken because of the office's wards. But rather the candy which was the password. They greeted the headmaster and the transformation professor standing by the wall, looking slightly pale.

"I see you have had the pleasure of tasting that particular candy," The headmaster chuckled lightly.

"I certainly can say I have tasted it, whatever or not it was a pleasure, I'm not so sure off," Mai replied pale. "But I do have classes today. I would rather like to go to them."

"Directly to the point I see." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "I have a few matters I wish to consult to you. They have me rather concerned; I could not help but notice that the ghost stays away from both of you; Especially you, Toshiro."

"That's Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro growled. Dumbledore took the liberty to ignore him.

"Care to explain why?" It wasn't nearly as much as a request as an order. Both knew that very well, but both sides could play the same game. So to speak.

"Yes. I do believe that is none of your business," Mai replied calmly. "As why, it can be any reason. I cannot simply fathom why this concerns you? That is if you are not spying on the student which is through out forbidden. I know for certain that the founders very much wrote that law down several time. Which also should be on your door for everyone to see."

"But you see, it is my business as it involves the safety of the school and it's occupants. As the headmaster it is within my right to remove anything from the castle," He defended himself. "And I found it a waste of space that it was there. As no one ever read them."

"It is. However, is I am whom I am it is also my right to object these things, and refuse your rights and laws. Professor. And it is within the laws of the castle and the grounds that the Hogwarts laws and rights are written in several books inside the library where anyone can read them, including first years and professors. And there should a poster on your door for anyone to read them if they so wished. And not a person, including the headmaster is allowed to remove them. So let me ask you why I have scanned every part of the library and found not one book about the rules and rights written by the founders or anyone else for that matter? I demand that you put two copies of the laws and rights of Hogwarts, written by Helga, Salazar, Godric and Rowena, at least in the library and one on your door."

"I do not need to listen to you at all," Dumbledore told her tiredly.

"Yes you do. As the companion to the four founders, their right hand, the person entrusted to care for Hogwarts in their place, I, Circe, Tatiana Chrysanthe Athansia Demetrius, order you to bid my wishes or step down from the post as the Headmaster of the school Hogwarts for witches and wizards and follow every law and right written by the founders."

"Impossible!" McGonagall shouted. "It cannot be! You should have died a long time ago!"

"As you can see, I am very much alive and well. If you do not believe me, go ahead and run a few tests that will prove my statement. While we are on it, why not just as well tell all off Hogwarts and the government. And we might include the Dark Lord as well, and the issue with him away as we are at it. Hm?" A smirk formed on her lips. "No? What a pity. Toshiro, I believe we are done here for today. Let's not waste any more time here then we already have."

Without another word she turned around, she stalked out of the room, with another calculating look, Toshiro followed her, his brow furrowed in deep thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't include the Ministry at the same time, after all, they were very close connected to Hogwarts and the Government. So he asked her of course, not that he expected a straight forward answer. Her answer was in one of her more tiered tones, that he seemed to hear immensely much oftener then what he used to. The winds was changing – so to speak.

"Things have changed."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Toshiro replied rather annoyed.

"I left quite a few moments ago," Mai continued like she hadn't heard him at all. Speaking in ways he had very rarely heard, it was one of her most tiresome speeches after all. "In that time things changed for Magical Creatures, like vampires and werewolves and so on. No vampire can live in peace any longer, they – if I were to be discovered I would as well – be branded with a mark that would allow the Ministry know wherever I was and could punish me if I did something they didn't particular like. It wasn't like that before I left, so many things have change, I can't seem to find any of those changes for the better. That's why I took those children in, because the ministry was on their trail, had they stayed out there, they would have been caught and labelled as common prisoners.

It's my fault, you know. I shouldn't have left in the first place – I should have seen that something like this was happening. The world feared creatures much more then I had ever seen them before; but I didn't stay. No I ran like a cowered, though I subconsciously knew that this would come – I fled in fright of something I don't even remember fearing. Perhaps it was the thought of loosing, or humanity that scared me in such a way." Right then, right there, Toshiro couldn't help, but notice the helpless, lost look in her eyes that screamed for help, and begged for someone to guide her through things, despite being very old herself. "I didn't know what to do; No one knew. And they all looked up at me for help – and I abandoned them with nothing more then excuse that 'I tire of being here.' How they can look up to someone like me is beyond me. I just don't understand, I abandoned them, there – left them to deal with it themselves, while I knew I was the only thing that kept them from being labelled prisoners. All because I couldn't protect myself against that man. But it wasn't only the vampires it got worse for, no, I believe that we had it kinder then some as we're not stuck in same place, and we can move around like no other creature. But none of that matters, I did something I can never forgive myself for."

"No one is perfect, Mai," Toshiro told her, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"No, I suppose not," she answered, her voice strained.

Toshiro couldn't help, but stare after as she walked away, her body much tenser then it was before. Perhaps he said something he wasn't supposed to, and that would probably change a few things between them, not that he actually noticed it at all. She acted a little bit more drawn away from him as the days passed by, but she acted like normal, just more withdrawn, like she had been like when he had first met the girl. Though he doubted that she was a child any more, no, she was far from a little girl, much older then himself, and much wiser, though she had her weaker times. Things were coming around the corner, though he was no more wiser of it then a goldfish. But he did notice that he hardly saw her, not she was around much anyway, and she didn't speak nearly as freely as she did before, never allowing herself the pleasure of loosing herself to the past he knew she had many more memories then he had lived. Counted with days. It could be anywhere between a few days to a few weeks to a few months – though he doubted that it was the last one until he saw her again, she seemed more tiered then before, very much more tiered then before. He knew that she needed some sleep, probably not nearly as much as them, but still, she needed it. And it looked more like she had stayed up since the time in the office. It was Luna whom woke him from his musing that morning, not to think about the drowsing girl, almost fast asleep, with a goblet raised to her mouth. He could clearly see the dark lines under her eyes, not to mention the redness of he eyes, not that they weren't red enough from before – to fall in such a trance where her guard were left down enough to get a scare out of her when Luna came over to them and greeted the two of them from behind.

"Luna," The tiered girl whispered, her voice slurred a bit as she leaned her arm against the seat. "What brings you to our humble table."

"I heard there is a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday. I wonder if I can catch some Fire Spirits then. I've heard rumours that they like staying close to sun."

Mai looked up at her with a thoughtful expression, Toshiro could almost hear the wheels starting to turn in her head, waking up from a long slumber. "So it seems. I have also heard that the fire and water tribes will hold a meeting soon. Many are to come. There should be many ferries there."

"How exiting..." The girl bobbed her head several times, smiling thoughtfully at them. "When should it be?"

"In two days time. It's hard to miss."

"Is that so?" Her voice had taken it previous dreamy tone, like she was far away, on some galaxy that they could only dream of seeing. Just like that, things around Mai seemed to have calmed down, quite a bit; she no longer disappeared, but rather slept in every spare moment of time – probably in classes too – and disappeared somewhere in the night, staying until early morning. It was one of those days that he walked past a gang of Rawenclaw, bad mouthing about the sickly looking vampire. He had enough of it; she had been with her for two days, she looked more tiered with each passing day since Luna had spoken to them, sharing each other riddles, speaking above everyone else heads. He was at the end of the rope, he had heard many rumours about her, many false, some near the truth. But bad mouthing her because of she knew what she was doing, and that she was more advanced then them in Runes, really. That was pathetic. He completely lost control of his reiatsu – really, girls and boys alike passed out from the spiritual pressure, ice formed against the ground and windows. Those with glasses and other breakable items, broke because of the fast change of temperature. He couldn't help, but hate people whom believed them better then others, it was truly-

"Toshiro!" A sharp voice snapped him out of his thoughts, slowly, he turned, seeing the one and only vampire whom could rule him – not that he liked that, mind. He reeled in his reiatsu and tugged it firmly back in place, locking it deep within him again, for further use when the time came. "Have you eaten?"

"Of course, it's soon the lesson with all three years. Anyhow, what makes this lesson so much more important, and why, pray tell, is the three last years gathered for it?"

"It'll be explained later,"

"Eh? I'd never thought I'd see this day; The day where Mai didn't know something. What a surprise!" Toshiro taunted, trying his hardest to get a raise out of her. It was very low of him, he knew. But he couldn't stand it when she acted like that. Like she was at the bottom of the world, and further away from it as well.

"No, it is not I whom doesn't know, but them whom doesn't know why," she replied, her tone depressed and sombre, like hail falling in a storm. The two of them – and Luna whom had joined them on the trip down – was one of the first to arrive at the gamekeeper's cottage, the two girls seated themselves on the grass, once again beginning a conversation which Toshiro had little to no understanding in at all. As the crowed started to pile up, he couldn't help but notice that the only ones that looked depressed about the coming lesson was the two odd girls sitting on the ground, still at their whispering conversation. The last person whom were to arrive at the scene was Grubbly-Plank, whatever she was doing there – well, he could only guess. And guessing it wasn't too hard as there were a gang of students. Quite a few of them too.

"As ye probably notice, professor Grubbly-Plank is 'ere as well," Hagrid shouted over the crowed noisy buzzing. His voice carried so far that it got the attention of all of the four houses – yes four. "T'day this lesson will be quite spectacular as the last time this happened the founders were alive t' see this. 'cause O' that, professor Grubbly-Plank has t' be 'ere as well as all the houses from fifth t' seventh are present here. But before we leave we have ta make somethin' pretty clear; anyone that can't or won't be silent as we find them have ta stay behind. Ye can't speak or make much noises when we're close as they're easily frightened 'way. I'm going first and professor Grubbly-Plank will go last. When we get there, ye can't touch anythin' that's not yours t' take or touch."

"What're we going to see anyway, professor?" A sixth year called out loudly for them all to hear.

"Nymphs! They're not usually seen, but we believe this is their mating time so they become visible for a period of twelve hours and disappear shortly after. Ye bunch is the first ta see 'em in a very long time. There hasn't been much to tell about them nor do we know very much about them. So pay close attention cause ye lot gonna a write an essay 'bout 'em later on. Now is there anyone whom doesn't want to accompany on our travel?" The half giant waited patently for someone to answer, when no one did he carried on. "The Nymphs shouldn't be too far from here, in a clearing that's not all easy to find, it should be relatively safe t' travel through as I've had a good word with those guys that might wish t' cause harm. If you could just line up two an' two behind me."

Very reluctant the Slytherin followed to do as the others and formed a line behind the giant, with a scowling Death God and a vampire at the lead. And Grubbly-Plank taking up the rear. Mai looked suspiciously on the front and her back, keeping a better track at the humans then the surroundings. Toshiro wouldn't didn't even need to ask her why she was keeping an out as it was quite obvious that there were no being stupid enough to attack the girl directly. For some reason he didn't thought it strange that Hagrid said he'd talk a good word with the dangerous animals. No, he thought rather that the old oaf had talked to Mai and convinced her to talk to the creatures to keep away from the children, not that would be much of a difference either way. But still he could never be too careful. Thinking this, made it a bit easier for the captain to move closer to the vampire. Just as the bearded man had promised, it wasn't more then a five minute trip in the thorn covered places in the Forbidden Forest. The clearing was nice, with the strangest flowers he had ever seen, and the trees seemed much more healthier in there then not. He could see them, blurs of shapes that played around in the air, had he been anyone else, that was all he would have seen, but as he was a trained captain, Toshiro could see the small naked males and females inside, going around each other like they were playing. Their dances where very cheerful, but it had a sorrowful undertone as they were grieving for something. As Mai nudged against his uniform, he allowed her to pull him with her, he also noticed that Luna was right beside him, trailing silently beside them like a shadow – or a ghost. Mai stopped right before the clearing leaning against one of the healthier trees.

"So these are Nymphs?" Toshiro then asked, observing the beings floating around on small leaves in different colours, giving themselves a different colour as they sped around.

"Yes," it wasn't really a surprise that Luna answered, that girl sometimes seemed to know a great deal of things that not many did.

"Are they actually mating?" Toshiro asked then.

"No, not really," this time around, it was Mai whom answered, once again, it was no surprise. "They're holding a dance, I suppose. We, of course, have a much more meaningful and longer name for what they're doing, but it's too complicated to say as any language doesn't have enough words for the languages."

"What're they dancing for?" Toshiro asked. "It's so joyful, and sorrowful."

"Nymphs are immortal beings. Though, just like you, and just like I; they can still die. Though most of these guys have lived at least twice my age. They show themselves only once, and that's when someone is dead. Unlike humans and other creatures, they don't die one and one; no, when it's their time of death, several falls down. It is the time of battle, I suppose. When they struggle for life. There are roughly twenty here, correct? Well, fifty has died. But they're also joyful because those whom died will provide life for the unborn Nymphs. That are those flowers in the clearing. They're wombs, I guess you could call it; that's from where the new born Nymphs will come out from. So the dance is roughly about life and death. But if those flowers were to be touched then the unborn Nymphs will die as they're more sensitive to anything – Oi! What the hell are you doing!" The girl suddenly shouted loudly, scaring all of them. "Don't touch what's not yours! Is what Hagrid said!" They looked over to where a boy with dark blond hair stood, his fingers were centimetres away a purple flower that glowed slightly – just like them all. "Don't go around touching flowers that's not yours! Let along what they do – or can do to you!" The boy curled his finger into a ball and walked away from the clearing.

"Didn't Hagrid say to be quiet?" Toshiro smirked slightly, his brow raised high.

"Well, of course. I told him to tell them to be quiet. After all, I already know these guys – or else they wouldn't have allowed anyone close to them at all."

"It's a shame that it only last for twelve hours.." Luna whispered.

"No, it doesn't," the vampire told her. "This is the second day of four days totally; This is the only day a normal human can see them as they will speed very much up in a few hours. And before they wouldn't allow you to see them, even if you so asked nicely."

"Is there a system on this?" The Shinigami couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw her saddened face.

"Yeah. The first two days are a dance for the dying ones as they pass away. They don't fall all at the same day, but they all die under the same ceremony. It takes two days for that to happen. Which is roughly two minutes for Nymphs because they have such a long life span. The two next days are used for the new Nymphs to be born into this world. A leaf from their shelter slips off and they use that as a transport way I suppose."

"Why does it come like this? Why does the old ones have to die before the new ones are born?"

"Didn't I say it, already?"

"I still don't understand why," He explained.

"Ah, I see. No one knows why or how Nymphs came to be, but it's common knowledge that there are never a more amount of Nymphs then there first was. They just don't remember their past lives. Like they're reborn. Well, technically they are, but at the same time, they're not as it's a new life, a new name, a new person, a new personality and so on. In other words they don't know anything about their past selves. But that, is only a theory. When Nymphs dies they're turned to dust if they stay on Earth, raindrops if water, heat if flames and wind if wind. Nymphs don't stay in colonies so this is the only time you'll see them. But anyway – their body is turned into one of the four elements while bits of their energy turn towards those flowers and enters them. And thus creating a new nymph."

"What do you mean, they don't live in colonies?"

"Nymphs don't live together with others like them, but rather on aeries of their own. The only reason they come together is to watch the dying ones see it final minutes and to watch over the new one being born and greet them."

"Are all the Nymphs here?"

"All in Europe. But not the world," Luna answered. "Nymphs – just like humans – looks different depending on where they are. They don't particular like each other so they don't meet up much."

"True. There's even a tell about it; it says that they met up a long time ago – a very long time ago, and they disliked each other so much a war broke out. That's how our world was created, along with this one. But, of course, this is nothing more then a fairy tail told to very young children. So it's definitively not true."

"And how would you know?"

"Because the original story was written down first. And it was written by my father's father. I found it up on the basement a long time ago. I remember Father reading it for me as a child. It was-"

"Okay! Lets head back! Gather up!" Hagrid boomed out. The students slowly gathered before the keeper and behind Grubbly-Plank. It was impossible to see but, it still it happened, the Nymphs halted in their dance as they stared down at one of the flowers started to slowly open.

"Hagrid you fool!" Mai hissed at him, quietly. "I told you not to shout!"

"But you-"

"Don't but me, you complete oaf! I told you, do not raise your voice, do not speak if not absolutely necessarily. Just be glad nothing bad happened!"

The trip back was just as uneventful as the trip to, just there were a bit more chatter about what they had just witnessed, as no teacher – neither Mai – reacted at it, it was safe to assume they were fully permitted to talk on the way back, which also seemed to be a bit longer and a bit less thorny.

"Why aren't we travelling the same way back as we came from?"

"Safer this way? If there's someone following us, or someone go astray... well, my present won't stop any being from harming that child. Besides we're leaving a trail now, if we were to go the same way back... well it would take a bit of rain for someone of the better sensed animals to loose trail of us. All in all, it's just better to travel a new way.

"Don't all creatures listen to you?"

"Of course not. Ah, speaking of – meet me down here later tonight. I have something to supervise first and it's not safe to talk about this matter in public."

"Has the thing you want to talk to me about something to do with the thing you do when you're not around here?" Toshiro questioned. "Anyhow, why are we speaking English on such a dangerous matter?"

"Because the only person willing to listen to someone hanging with Loony Lovegood – Sorry -"

"No it's quite fine. Many seem to prefer to call me that," Luna told her.

"No, it's not fine. Just because many call you that doesn't mean it's fine either. You're a fine girl, as you grow you'll become a fine woman as well. Well, either way – there's something I need to tell you now rather then later," Mai lowered her voice quite a bit, frowning heavily. "Things aren't going as anyone would've hoped, not that it ever is. Remember the case with that victim dead – oh come on, the one with the third year – well, that wasn't me, but another vampire. We don't know whom or why it happened, but we know that it was purposely intentioned, and definitively not a rough as they would have sucked that girl dry. So it was most likely a pureblood. Which makes this a bit easier."

"And the lack of wound for the out lead for the blood?" Toshiro's brow rose high.

"Do you really think that there are so few vampires that drink blood. If there's someone found to have been a – ah, well, a blood bank for a vampire the media across the globe hears about it, for the safety of the civilians safety – or so they claim. While in truth they wish to maintain a control over potential turned vampires and blood banks and to keep them locked up. But those bitten are only a minor part of those whom are actually blood banks or anything of that kind, for vampires whom care would bother to seal the wound they created up.

Which is why I'm telling you that the murder was most likely a pureblood as most of them have enough self control to not drink the blood they spill as it would ruin the cover. Very clever, I must say, very clever indeed. But not enough to fool my nose."

"Then, why did you say it was you? What did you gain by doing that?"

"People were already in a frenzy because of that Slytherin girl. Even for you, that murder would have been fuel to the fire. Using myself, I prevented you from thinking to much about it and had you rather dismiss it as my anger. Which would, hopefully, serve the string to the trigger that the murder tried to accomplish. And as no one else knows whom murdered the boy, no one would able to frame me as you didn't speak of it to no one."

"I assume that you've been off disappearing to who knows where for the soul purpose of finding out who did it?"

"Yeah, basically. Though the process has been much more... complicated then that, mind you."

"Not much of a surprise really."

"Isn't it always like that?" Luna comment dreamily. They laughed good at that, even if Luna didn't find it particular funny they did. As the day wore on, Mai disappeared more and more, like another ghost walking those halls. That night, she didn't arrive for dinner, as the day evening dragged on until it was a quarter to twelve and Toshiro headed down for the meeting down with her, when he got there, a minute after twelve, she wasn't there. He waited until dawn started to appear then he started to walk back, it wasn't until he was halfway towards the castle that he saw her, walking towards him, her head lowered, fury was set within her eyes, a fury that he had never seen those shimmering eyes held. It was like staring into hell itself; then again, perhaps he was. With her, one could never be too sure. But that was far from what was the most shocking, no, it was the multiple wounds covering her body, her blood stained hair, the rags hanging from her body, and the arm that hung limp within her grip. It was bleeding heavily, dripping rhythmically to the ground.

"Mai..." He whispered quietly, his eyes wide. "MAI!" He then called out desperately, taking off to her. An unknown feeling running towards her. The day after he would look back at how he said her name, only for then to learn what that feeling inside of him was, but for now, he had no idea, the heavy, unbearable feeling clouding everything but the want to protect and save her from whatever hurt her in such a way.

"What happened?" He questioned as he helped her sit down in the morning dew. He ripped away the torn cloths and started to heal her wounds with kidou.

"They knew we were coming. They planned a ambush, there were too many. I couldn't keep them all away. They got a shot when I was occupied by some other purebloods. I told the others to run while I occupied them. I got out because they weren't really paying attention to their surroundings."

"Have you found that vampire yet? Do you know who it was?"

"Yes and no. We found the purebloods home. But we don't know whom did it. Heck we hardly know anything," The girl told him angrily. "Wouldn't it be easier to just go to the healer and get her to heal it?"

"Hold still, you idiotic girl, I won't be able to heal your wounds if you move around," Toshiro told her as she gripped the hand that was still very much damaged, but still trying to hit the hard ground bellow her. "What do you know about the killer then? No, she would ask too many questions, I do believe you don't want anyone to know. And I know that you know that she knows you're a vampire. So don't even try it."

"Very well. We know that there's a bigger scheme going on, perhaps it even involve Hogwarts. I don't know more then that, though. I hope you rested well this day, Captain Hitsugaya, for we warn Soul Society for potential danger. For I swear to this day on, I saw a hollow there. It had even a white broken mask. Though I didn't make much sense of that. I didn't really see what was going on, but there was a hollow there, with a human body on top of that as well."

"Adjuchas," Toshiro commented.

"Oh, yes. I remember there was something written about those. Though I can't seem to remember exactly what."

"Adjuchas are one of the highest level of hollows. Moreover, why would a hollow work together with vampires?"

"That doesn't sound good at all, however, I've got absolutely no idea why they're working together. Perhaps to do evolve... Ack, I don't know. But then again, it might be related to that problem.

"Are you telling me that you have what-so-ever no knowledge or idea of what's going on?" The girl twisted, wrenching around in Toshiro's iron grip. "I told you to hold still.

"Perhaps.."

"What do you mean with perhaps idiotic girl?"

"There's a telling all of the Underworld knows off. Thus no one speaks of it," the vampire told him. Once he was done working on her arm she started to draw three circles in the sand. All three rather close to each other. "This is 'Earth'. Where the living exists. This is 'Soul Society' and this is my world. The Realm of the 'Living Dead'. Of course they don't look like this as each of them are dimensions of their own. But it'll be easier to understand. For some reason, these three dimensions move around each other, like the moon do the earth, and earth the sun. But there's no system in it, at all. And this has never happened – but it's said to happen – As long as the three world keep a certain distance between each other it'll be fine. Moreover, if they were to go around the same, aka: Earth goes around Realm, Soul Society goes around Realm, they would crash. And if that were to happen, a few things could happen. One of those things are that Soul Society could be exposed to earth, and Realm to Soul Society. Which could lead to someone could take over the three dimensions at the same time. Which is rather unlikely... Or the higher possibility is that when all three met, they would – well create an enormous explosion that would delete all three realms at the same time."

"But that doesn't explain why vampires and hollows work together," Toshiro pointed out, frowning.

"I know, it doesn't," Mai agreed. "Moreover, there might be someone whom are controlling hollows to a certain degree. It could be a possibility, a very unlikely, but still.."

"A vampire?"

"No, I don't think so. If the case was so that there was a vampire. Then we would have known as any being from the underworld aren't allowed into either Hueco Mundo or Soul Society without permission first. And if that was the case, then I would have known."

"Then how?"

"Toshiro, we can stand here all night, wondering what's going on, and how all of this is actually possible, without getting any closer to the answer then we are currently. I don't believe going to Soul Society will do any good at all. I rather suggest that we retire for tonight, wait until Hogsmeade visit and then contact Captain-commander and report to him."

"Any particular reasons we should wait?" Toshiro asked, smirking. A brow rose far above the skies when the girl looked shyly away, averting his wandering gaze.

"No, not really. Just want to relax for a day before I wander out on a new thing that'll keep me all night long," the girl lied smoothly. Toshiro rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on it. Instead he headed up for the castle.

"Hurry up or I'll you behind!"

The entire week went by, things couldn't have been better; Mai was around most of the time, occasionally sleeping and disappearing to who knows where. There were nothing special to report, it was quiet.

Too quiet. Toshiro couldn't help, but feel his body tense with each passing day that went by, something just waited for something to happen.

It was cold day in the beginning of October, a storm was howling when Luna, Toshiro and Mai headed for Hogsmeade, Mai and Luna chatting merrily about something called Mumblebees. Not that he actually cared for them, or for listening to their conversation.

"Oi! Shiro-chan!" Mai called out. Toshiro growled automatically. "Did you listen at all?"

"No," he grunted.

"Figures," Mai sighed heavily. "Well, anyway. Keep Luna company for a few hours will you? I – there's somewhere I need to be. Unfortunate, neither of you have the stander to keep.. or rather, to have saying in what's happens."

"Why now?"

"Because it's the only time I have any spare time to keep for myself," Mai answered, she folded her arms over her heart, like she wanted to prey. "Pretty please!"

"Oh, very well, then. But you owe me!"

"Of course," Mai answered. "It's nothing to do with you, Luna, rather that he doesn't like going around in a city, doing – well, nothing."

"I know," Luna replied just as airily as always. "I will be the out most enthralling company."

"I'll be back to meet with you outside the Hog's Head when the meeting was going to start. I hope you both know the way." Before either of them could answer, she had disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Do you enjoy tea, Hitsugaya-san?"

"Yes" he told her, forcing his gaze away from the girl.

"I know of a very good tea shop around the corner. It's quite there, not many knows it's there. And they have the most delicious snacks."

He spent the day with the very quite girl, whom occasionally spoke about stranger things that made little to no sense at all. Though he did find out that the girl didn't have many friends and had lost her mother due to an accident when she was still a young child. He had then told her Mai would have called her an infant for her ignorance which Luna had responded to that they grew up much faster then anyone else and lived to a much older age then anyone else.

"You're a strange girl, Luna Lovegood," Toshiro stated as the the two of them walked slowly to the bar. "Indeed. You are a very strange girl, but very much entertaining.

"That's very kind of you, Captain," Luna replied, smiling secretly. "Not many say that to me."

"I don't get the feeling that Mai get those comments a lot either," Toshiro whispered more to himself then to the young lady.

"Mai, holds many secrets. The human definition goes wide and far, we're less kind then that we would think us to be. Nor are we as alone," Luna stated calculating. "I wonder how she have any sympathy left in her being."

"What do you mean?"

Luna stared at the happily, running form of the white haired vampire as she came running full speed towards them. "She didn't need your cooperation, Toshiro. Just you, your report and your signature. Nothing else. A simple imperious spell would have done well, I believe. Even if, she didn't even need to tell you that she was something more then what she claimed."

"Hey guys!" Mai leaned against Toshiro when she stopped, just a yard away from the shop. The rain had yet to let up and was still pouring like nothing else. Luckily, Mai had put on charms to prevent wind and rain to be a bother for all three of them, so they were quite dry.

"Someone's happy," Toshiro sighed. Slightly withdrawing from the alcohol breath almost right beside him.

"Yeah.."

"Hope you had fun," Toshiro answered. A slight blush spread across her cheek together with the blush from her drunken state. "Have you ever..."

"Of course I have! Gee, do you really think that I would state sombre for a very long time after I got legal a few... oh, I don't know how many years ago!"

"How many drinks did you have? You're definitively drunk."

"Gee, I only had a few _dad. _Besides they were definitively weaker then those back home. Yeah, I can tell, even in this drunken state."

"And how much alcohol is there in each of those drinks?"

"So much that your lieutenant would have been drunk halfway through her first drink."

"And I suppose you've seen her drink herself out of her mind?"

"Of course. Soul Society isn't that big, and when it comes from hiding from you; well, you do rather travel far. That's how we met – Rangiku and I, that is – you were sniffing her out, and I was there as well, I didn't know how far I could pull your strings before they snapped, so I logically did the first thing that came to mind; we both fled the bar through the back door and left for a far away bar that have very strong alcohol so not many come there because they have absolutely no idea how they got there and where it was. So BAH!"

"You're waisted. You're not going anywhere," Toshiro stated.

"Oh, for crying out loud – do you really think that I would be stupid and get waisted without having a plan to get sombre very fast again afterwards?" She told him, looking quite hurt. "Luna, there's a potion in my pocket, can you get it for me?" Luna nodded and fished up the potion and handed it to Mai. She nodded her thanks, and drowned it. Then she groaned, relaxing in his arms, holding her arm to her head.

"Damn, how drunk was I? No matter, we need going – after _this _potion." She drowned it before taking a hold of her companions hands and brought them with her. "I blame it on the alcohol, just so you know."

"You aren't drunk, Mai," Toshiro stated amused with the situation.

"I know.."

'–'

Harry could see the outstanding hair and eyes of a girl hanging around with Mai and Toshiro, the shimmered behind them as they closed it. Fred – or was it George – counted the people and ordered the same twenty nine Butterbears.

"Twenty eight, a mead, fire whisky and the usual, put it all on my tab! I'll pay when I get to you!" Mai shouted out. "Take a seat, I'll bring the orders! Can't give an old man too much trouble, can we now?"

The crowd scattered and seated themselves in a half seat around Harry, Mai soon followed, with a tray with all of their order. The Butterbears scattered, one to each person, only two reminded on the plate along with what Mai ordered. She handed the Butterbears to Toshiro and Luna, before she grabbed the three other drinks and placed them on the table they had seated themselves on and threw the tray back to the bartender whom allowed it to drift down on the desk, only moving slightly to make sure it didn't hit the glass he was cleaning. Not even once did he look up from his precious work, he was doing. Even though the glass only got dirtier by the second. Mai removed the cap from the mead bottle before sipping it.

"Shiro-chan," said person opened his mouth to correct her, but never got that far as the second he did she clamped one hand on his nose while the other poured mead down his throat. Coaxing his throat to swallow the sweetened liquid.

"What?" She asked, handing the mead bottle to Luna whom willingly took it and nipped the bottle slightly, flicking her tongue out to taste the mead. "Oh, come on, did you really think that you were to go your whole life without the taste of liquid on your tongue?"

"Believe me; I had my share already."

"I take it you didn't particular like it? Mai stated, not really needing to ask to know the answer. "Well, some people just need the right ones to coax them into liking it. And stop staring like a gang of gaping chickens. I believe there was a reason for this meeting."

"Right," Hermione said to gain the attention of all those around the trio. "Harry here -" The teen shot her a very dark and very dangerous look. "- I mean I had an idea that it would be a good idea to start a Defence against Dark Arts group for those whom wished to actually learn something, for it doesn't take a person with a brain to know that we aren't being thought anything usefully. And by that I mean we should really study and learn Defence Against Dark Arts."

"But you want to pass your Defence Against Dark Art classes too, don't you?" Said Michael Corner, watching her closely.

"Of course I do!" Hermione shouted out, like he had just said the most offensive thing in the whole world. "But more then that, I want to learn Defence because – because... because Lord Voldemort is back.

The reaction was immediate, and very much predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and spilled Butterbear on her shirt. Terry Boot twitched. Padma Patil shuddered, Neville yelped oddly, and turned into a very odd cough. Mai, Toshiro and even Luna didn't react, though Mai took a sip from her bottle, smirking in amusement, Luna preyed the mead, afterwards handing the bottle back to Mai, whom didn't react at the bottle's temporary disappearance. Toshiro just sighed loudly, rubbing his temples as the noises got too much for his upcoming headache. But they all, expect Mai, Toshiro and Luna, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well, that's the plan, anyway," said Hermione, drawing attention to herself again. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who is back?" Said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-"

"You mean Dumbledore believes _him_," the blond cut off, nodding to Harry.

"Who're _you_?" Ron stated quite rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy. "And I think we have to right to know exactly what makes him say he's back."

"Look, that's really not what this meeting is about," Hermione stressed out.

"It's All right, 'Mione." It just dawned on him why all those people were there for, to learn the truth about what happened that night. He shoot her an angry look, she should have known that they would come for that, to learn about things that he wasn't just ready to speak about. Not yet anyway.

"What makes me say he's back?" Harry pondered, falsify his wonder. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told you that at the end of the school year, so if you didn't believe him then, you wouldn't believe me either." The whole group held their breath while Harry talked, that is until something interrupted it. Harry turned to where the trio of white and blond was seated, Mai was leaning against the table, laughing softly.

"How foolishly naïvely of all of you. Do you really think fighting the Dark Lord should be your top propitiatory? Do you really think that any spells that you will be thought by someone, whatever be it teacher or Harry or another student, will help you fight? Do you really think that you can take on Death Eaters if they were to come. Do you really think that Voldemort is what you should concern yourself with? No, he's not. There are many beings, even within Hogwarts grounds, that will have an very easy time to rip apart the school, including anything within it. The play war you held against the Dark Lord is nothing but a game. It's nothing but a distraction for a greater scheme. Take this girl's offer of Defence while you can, for if you don't, it'll be easier for some to kill you then it would a new born baby."

"And where is the proof of your words?" The blond questioned, eyeing Mai suspicious.

"Whatever or not is true is quite insignificant, whatever or not you're alive to experience it is also insignificant. Whatever or not you believe me; that also is very much unimportant. Whatever or not he is lying about the Dark Lord is also unimportant. What is important however, is that he _says _he's back. Thus if he's back and there's no one prepared then he will take Britten with ease. Not to mention that he had creatures on the back of his whims before, almost completely alliance with them, but now inches to his goal. Once everything is prepared... well, I'm quite scared of how easy it will for them to take over. So again, if you believe him or not, if you wish to fight or not, it doesn't matter. Because even if he dies, there will be a new person to claim the Dark Lord tittle. And whom will teach your children to fight if you cannot fight yourself? The professors are one day all going to die, never doubt that. Then this generation will take over for them as always. And if you cannot fight, no one can teach your children to fight as well. So again, if Voldemort is back, even if he isn't, it still doesn't matter because someone will take his place. Whatever it be tomorrow or two hundred years into the future. It will still happen. And if no one teach you to fight, you won't be able to teach others how to fight. And so it will go on, only the Gods and Goddesses knows how it will be like in two hundred years."

"I think that clarified things a bit. Now, there's only a matter of place we can hold these meetings."

"An unused classroom, perhaps?"

"No," Hermione answered quickly. "It's too obvious and not nearly big enough. We need a place we can totally destroy and build it up again without problems. A place people won't think of to look. Somewhere hidden."

"Perhaps, we should just take it one step at the time, shan't we?" Luna suggested.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled. "Anyone whom wants to join sign up here," she held up a piece of parchment, on it was written her name, Ron and Harry's. It took a while, but slowly, but surely they all started to sign up, Zacharias Smith being one of the last and with Toshiro nagged by Mai whom were one of the first to sign up.

"A bit drunk?" Toshiro questioned when they moved away from the crowed.

"Yes, I suppose I am. That, what I said, I had been thinking that the whole meeting, then, just like that. I couldn't help it; it just slipped my mouth. And then I just couldn't stop." Throughout the meeting Mai had finished the mead and her usual order whatever that green stuff was anyway. Toshiro too scared to ask. Luna didn't even bother too, why should she? And had gotten halfway through the fire whisky. She was quite bitchy. "Oh, before I forget again, Ethan – no... Athan – Anthany Athanasius wants to see you down with the forest after dinner. Got a sparing match with him.

"Really now?" Toshiro tensed slightly, waiting for her respond.

"Yeah. Said that he was keeping an aye on you and that he hadn't seen you spare as much as necessarily to keep you on your toes. Well anyway, I'm heading out. The only reason I left the bar was so that I could meet up with you two. Adios!"

"Where's she going off to anyway?" Toshiro asked, watching as the girl stumbled her way out of his vision. The fire whisky bottle now empty.

"A vampire bar, I believe. I've heard it's quite famous one too. Well, among vampires anyway."

"I'm guessing she's not only drinking blood there either."

"You're quite right. She's probably having more imitate moments there besides drinking alcohol and human blood. I think that's how she got so drunk."

"And the green thing she drunk before?"

"That was a very strong drink mixed from a rare creature. Of course, it doesn't have that heavenly taste as human blood does. But it has enough alcohol in it to kill everyone at Three Broomsticks with a single sip."

"Then how can she be alive and drinking that?"

"Simple; she's dead, silly."

'–'

Athanasius ran though the thick forest, chasing after the pureblood vampire, he knew there were no real point in chasing the pureblood around as Circe should be there any minute and she would simply take him down like nothing at all. After all, catching a young pureblood vampire was no trouble at all for the elder one. The vampire sped up slightly, sensing the other vampire coming at him, at a much faster pace then the current vampire hunting him. Wings slowly curved out from his back, anyone vampire could tell that he was nearing the end of his rope. Just as the wings took complete shape out from his back, Circe appeared, tackling the vampire to the ground. Holding him there with her bare foot. The albino stared coldly down at the man under her hard planted foot. It was very difficult to upset the old vampire to extent where she showed her true colours of her wrath. The young vampire did his first mistake by looking into her cold hearted eyes, ones that no one ever came out from alive. Once they had looked into those death speaking eyes filled with the promise of a very painful demise, they could only hope that she would spare their lives. And the only way to do that was to speak, faster then she could make up her mind about what to do about him.

"I don't know his name or how he looks!" The vampire shouted out, distressed.. "He hides. But he's trying to come to an agreement with someone about something! About an alliance and they said something about a king and standing above together. The man also tried to have a man whom speaks more like that of snake then any kind, with one resting on his shoulder. Spreading that of four men, to join him. But the snake man refused and fought his way out when we tried to kill him. He got out alive. Then there was an older man which the ages has taken his face and the advocate will soon come to claim him, he accepted his offer, speaking of matters I could not hear. But he spoke of a child whom ages has taken his hair, said he shall use him for the greater good. But I know no more then that of that man. He also spoke of that of Adjukha and a half-"

He spoke no more for that second Mai had twisted his head off and threw it away. The teen turned to the young vampire, her bloody eyes staring at the depth of his soul. "Dispose of the body, Athanasius. I have no more use of it then I would a butterfly. Take with you the hatchings at my house and find the Dark Lord, speak to none, but him. Say that the New Moon has come to its end, and the beginning of a Full Moon shall begin at the time where no shadows rest." Mai turned back, slowly walking past the vampire. "Alas say that I shall be in contact when I have the time and that the green eyed child is nought but a child born under the star of disaster."

"Very well." Athanasius bowed, slightly. "When shall I leave?"

"The stars shan't wait for anyone, go before they decide to disappear."

"I shall return home, for now. Did you train the child as I asked of you?"

"Yes, he is quite skilled with his blade. Another few months and I shan't defeat him."

"Very good. I leave it to you then to train him until then and find a good replacement."

"Circe, what do you plan for the boy?"

"I fear that things have been too calm within Soul Society. There must be someone I can trust when the times come for the truth to be told once and for all."

"I shall speak to him when I deem it unavoidable. So shall I the council. Though it shouldn't be too far away from now. The next star which falls into despair shall be my cue."

"It is not my right to speak-"

"Then held you tongue, Athanasius. I shan't listen to one with doubt written across one's heart."

"And your child?"

"He's not mine!" Circe hissed. "He shall have his doubt for his security is gold worth."

"Getting attached to the lamb shall only bring pain."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of such," Circe stated. "Worry not, I killed my heart in the out most painful way you can imagine. You shan't worry. Should it come back, I shall simply rid of it."

"Very well."

'-'

Author's Note:

This will not be on hold, nor deleted, though there might be serious changes in it. There's the a question of whatever I should rewrite the whole crap of it. Moreover, I will not do so until there's at least five chapters I've rewritten/written. If anyone does not review this chapter or any other chapter for that matter I will rewrite the whole of it. If you do - yes, I'm talking to you - then depending of you write in the review I'll change a lot of it. If not all. Most likely the first chapter will have a few minor changes nothing too big. And if you have not noticed of yet, this is a creature fiction! There's a high chance there will be slash/yaoi in it. But there mightn't not.


	5. AN

ADTO here.

I just want to inform my dear readers that I'm not certain what to do with my story as off now. I'll put up a poll on my profile on whatever if I will rewrite the entire story from core off or just continue from where I left off.


End file.
